A Little Closer To Home
by GryffindorHHR1991
Summary: What happens when you realise that its not just the death eaters that are going against you. Who can you trust?  HHR... Set at the end of book 5. Does not fully follow book 6 or 7. Weasley/ Dumbledore bashing!
1. Loyalty

Authors Note: Ok guys welcome to the premiere of my new HHR story, this one is a story like 50,000 others but I still want to try my hand at writing this anyway. Once again I'm going to use Weasley Bashing but this time I'm going to throw in some manipulative dumbles. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1

Privet Drive, How anyone could expect Harry to consider this home was above and beyond him. He hated this place it made him feel sick to his stomach. But he had nowhere else to go. Not since Sirius. Sirius Black, his beloved Godfather who was his only family that he had left; what was there to hope for now? Bellatrix Lestrange destroyed his last chance at happiness.

Harry looked at the small clock on his pathetic excuse for a bedroom. 10 pm. The Dursley's had locked his door at 8. What's worse is that he didn't even get the chance to have anything to eat. No they did not believe that he should be allowed to eat every day. He only had one other option to get some food he only prayed that Hermione would not be to angry with him.

"Dobby?" Harry whispered

A small pop later and the little elf was by Harry's side jumping around for joy

"The great Harry Potter has called Dobby! Dobby is very honoured what can Dobby do for you sir?" He asked excitedly

"Hello Dobby, I was wondering if you could get me something to eat the door is locked and if the Dursley's find out that I've taken food from their kitchen I will be locked in here for a week" Harry replied looking at the door and the little elf

"Dobby will be right back sir!" he said as he vanished to reappear a minute later with a tray full of food. An entire roast dinner and another tray full of snacks and drinks to keep him going for a good few days

"Dobby thank you so much!" Harry said as he went into his money pouch pulled at a few galleons and went to hand them to Dobby

"Oh no sir Dobby cannot accept your money sir Dobby could never accept any money from Harry Potter" Dobby said pushing the money away. Harry didn't give up that easily however

"Go on Dobby your my friend and trust me you deserve this money. Besides if you don't accept this money then I'm going to have hell to pay if Hermione finds out" Dobby said placing the money in his hand

"You are too kind Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said pocketing the money. Dobby snapped his fingers and the room also became impeccably clean. All clothes were cleaned and hung in the wardrobe and all rubbish was thrown away. Harry smiled at Dobby whilst he began to eat. He offered Dobby some food who after some more careful negotiations agreed and began to snack on some pumpkin pastry's.

"Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby asked after they had finished eating

"Dobby just call me Harry" He replied

"Yes sir I mean Harry, forgive me for asking but are you aware that there are several compulsion charms which have been placed on yourself and your magnificent owl?" Dobby asked admiring the snowy owl.

"What compulsion charms are they Dobby and how do you know?"

"An elf can sense the wizards magic, yours in particular has several different compulsion charms on them I cannot detect exactly what they are but I can tell you that your owl has been hexed into not collecting any of your mail and to not take any of your letters to your intended recipients" Dobby replied

"What! So someone has hexed Hedwig to bring all my mail to them instead of whoever I send them to? Dobby can you remove the compulsion?" Harry asked

"Yes sir I can however I regret that I will not be able to remove your compulsion charms. The Goblins or Gringotts might be able to help you though" Dobby replied as his little hand pointed at Hedwig. She must have known she was being compelled because as soon as Dobby finished Hedwig took off out the window after a quick nip at Dobby's fingers as if to say thank you.

"Dobby who could have put such a hex on Hedwig?" Harry asked watching his bird fly away

"Dobby does not know however in order for such a hex to be placed the caster must have been able to get very close to her and even touch her"

Harry's mind was in full swing he was trying to work out who could have done such a thing. However tiredness was overtaking him. Something that Dobby recognised easily

"Harry Potter you must get some rest I shall set protective charms around your room so that your awful relatives do not disturb you. As for hygiene I shall use elf magic which is undetectable by the ministry to create you a small bathroom of your own. Sleep sir Dobby shall return in the morning"

Harry thanked Dobby and lay on his lumpy bed. He feel into sleep quickly and for the first time in a long while was able to sleep without dreams.

50 miles away. Hermione Granger was at her desk finishing her 5th letter to Harry, she began to get worried. Why wasn't he responding to her letters? Had something happened?

She saw in the distant the sorely missed sight of Hedwig approaching her window. She opened it fully for the beautiful bird to enter.

"hey girl I missed you where have you been the last month?" she asked stroking her and handing her some treats

She knew she wasn't going to get an answer so she decided to try something else.

"Has Harry seen any of the letters that I've wrote him the last month?"

The look in Hedwig's eye told her he hadn't.

"Would you mind hanging around until morning so that I can recreate the letters that I wrote before and then take him to him tomorrow morning. Harry always did say that if it was late you should stay here to get some rest" Hermione said pointing to the small perch that she had set up at the start of her summer

A nip from Hedwig gave her the answer that she needed. So setting her up with some water and treats Hermione got to work recreating the letters. It's a good thing that her memory is as good as it has ever been.

An hour later she crawled into bed. "Goodnight Hedwig" She said Hedwig hooted. Hermione smiled and then smiled.

"Good night Harry. I hope your ok"

Hermione fell to sleep quickly after.

Authors Note: Here we go again! What do you guys think my first chapter is done. Next chapter we have Harry and Dobby some more and the letters that he should have received a while ago. He also writes some replies.

Rate and Review guys!


	2. Ever Faithful

A Little Closer to Home Chapter 2

The following morning.

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon. He forgot for micros second that he had called an old friend to help him last night. Silently thanking Dobby Harry began to eat his bacon sand which. Seeing that Dobby had successfully imported a small bathroom which a shower he quickly showered and got dressed. Pulling his t-shirt on him saw his loyal friend approaching.

"Hey girl did you enjoy your night at Hermione? She spoilt you didn't she?" Harry asked as she arrived.

Seeing the mass of letters attached he saw that the letters were numbered. He opened letter number one. Hermione's handwriting as perfect as ever

_Dear Harry,_

_Hedwig just arrived after I had finished my 5__th__ letter to you so I've changed this letter. I've rewrote this letter. I get the feeling that you haven't received any of my other letters so I've decided to re-write them to you so that you're fully up to date._

_Hope you are well_

_Love _

_Hermione_

Harry then opened letter number two.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Stupid question really isn't it. I can't begin to explain to you how sorry I am that you lost Sirius. You have to know that it is not your fault. Sirius was doing what he did best. Look out for you and I can only hope that you accept that soon. But if you need anyone to talk to I am always here for you. _

_I know that it is really wrong of me to change the subject but I could really use your help with something. Ron keeps bugging me he asked me out when we got back from the Department of Mysteries. I just don't see him that way. We argue all the time how could he think that I was attracted to him. Not a chance._

_Anyway write me back if you feel up to it and remember what I said. I'm always here for you._

_Love _

_Hermione_

Smiling Harry picked up letter number 3

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you're doing ok. It's been a few days since I sent my last letter. Is it wrong of me that I want to hear back from you? Its ok I know it is. _

_Ron keeps mailing me still. I reply to them now and then but he's really starting to bug me. Can I be host with you? I never forgave him for what he did at the Yule Ball. He humiliated me and accused me of being a gold digger and still expects me to be his friend? No chance the only reason I still hang around with him is for your benefit. Nothing else._

_Anyway write me soon Harry I'm always here for you._

_Love Always_

_Hermione_

Harry thought for a moment its true Ron did overstep his boundaries during the 4th year. Still he turned his attention to Letter number 4

_Dear Harry_

_I'm starting to get worried now; it's been nearly 3 weeks since I've heard anything from you. Could you just mail me to make sure that you're ok? _

_I know that you're going through a tough time but I'm still worried about you. What can I say it's in my nature?_

_Love _

_Hermione_

Harry felt guilty making Hermione worried she was right he was going through a hard time but that wasn't anything that he wouldn't want to share with Hermione. In truth he could share anything with Hermione and not feel worried about it. He opened the last letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I mailed Professor Dumbledore, he told me that you had asked him to make sure no one sent you any letters or anything because you wanted time on your own. I think that's a bit weird I know you better than anyone and I know that the one thing you hate is being on your own. So I'm going to carry on writing you every other day, in the hopes that at least one of my letters inspires you to reply. Or worse one of my letters makes it to you_

_Love Hermione_

_P.S. Hedwig just arrived I guess that you didn't receive any of my last letters. Something deeper is going on._

Harry put the letters down and began to think again. Hermione was always thinking one step ahead of everyone else. Always analysing every detail. It was one of the things that Harry adored about her.

He decided that Hermione was always going to be loyal so he decided to write her a reply

_Dear Hermione,_

_First and foremost I need to apologise to you. I made you worried and I would never in a million years ever dream of doing for you._

_I suppose I best explain what has happened._

_Firstly thank you for your continued support throughout the last few weeks. I can't work out what I feel more guilty over. Losing Sirius or nearly losing you. When that curse hit you the world literally stopped spinning. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry that I lead you into a death trap._

_You were right when you thought your letters weren't getting through. Dobby told me that someone had hexed Hedwig to not take any letters to me and any other letters were taken to someone else. I don't know who but Dobby was able to remove the hex and that's why Hedwig came to you last night._

_I need to work out what's going on and something tells me if there is anyone that can help me it's you. _

_On a separate note Ron is a pompous prat! I never forgave him for what happened during the 4__th__ year either. In truth the only reason I hung around with him during the 5__th__ year was because of you. I thought you had decided to give him another chance. He is the least important person in my life. Don't worry we'll work something out for him. Something that he deserves._

_Do you think that we could meet up in person? Somewhere in the muggle world. I love being a wizard but it's always nice to go back o what you grew up with. Let me know what you think._

_Hope you are okay and sorry again_

_Love _

_Harry_

Attaching the letter to Hedwig Harry opened the window ready for her to depart. He watched as his ever loyal friend flew off into the distance.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3

The next few days flew by for Harry. Hermione had replied to his letter and they were going to meet in London tomorrow. There was only one thing that he needed to sort out.

"Dobby" He called. Instantly the little elf popped into the room carry even more snacks for Harry.

"How can Dobby help?" He asked

"I need to get some money out at Gringotts, but I don't want anyone to see me or they might report back to someone. Is there anything you can do?" He asked inviting the elf to sit down.

"There is one solution sir, Dobby can go to you vault on your behalf and withdraw the money that way. Dobby would only need magical permission from yourself sir" he replied

"What's magical permission Dobby?" Harry asked confused

"With your vault key sir all you need do is touch it with your wand and say _I grant access to my vault to_ whoever you wish sir. It is not performing magic so is undetectable by the ministry" Dobby explained

"Thank you Dobby, It's only by chance that Hagrid gave me my vault key on the last day of term" Harry smiled but Dobby looked horrified, never the less he did not want to put more pressure on Harry than what there already was. Harry took out his wand tapped his key and said in a clear voice

"I grant access to my account to Dobby the house elf" The key glowed and then returned to normal. Harry picked the key up and hand it to Dobby.

"Could you get me enough to change in £200 sterling, I'm meeting Hermione tomorrow and I need to get to London" Harry said

"Dobby can get you to London sir, that is not a problem but Dobby shall do what you ask" Dobby vanished on the spot and Harry tried to work out what to wear tomorrow.

"Why am I worrying about how I look? Hermione doesn't care about that sort of thing. She sees me for who I really am regardless of what I wear. She really is the greatest person a guy could ask for as a friend" He thought to himself.

20 minutes later Dobby arrived back in Harry's room with his money and key. Placing the money into a tattered wallet he thanked Dobby again.

"Forgive me for asking sir but why are all of your clothes too big for you?" Dobby asked noticing the triple XL t shirts.

"Oh well there my cousin's hand me downs, I was never bought my own clothes instead I was given Dudley's old stuff when he was given new clothes" Harry replied feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Dobby can fix this for you with your permission sir" he said

"I wouldn't want to trouble you Dobby you've already done so much for me already"

Dobby merely smiled "It is my honour to help the great Harry Potter" he clicked his fingers and the jeans that Harry picked out shrunk down to a size that would fit Harry comfortably. His jacket which he wore back on the train stayed the same and the shirt that was picked out shrunk down 2 sizes making it XL instead of XXXL.

"Dobby you really are a life saver" He said forcing a few galleons into the little elf's hand.

"Thank you for your kindness sir, Dobby shall return tomorrow sir to take you to London. Good night sir"

"Good night Dobby and thank you"

Dobby vanished and Harry got into bed. He spent that night dreaming of a brunette witch that looked awfully like Hermione.

The following morning Harry was dressed and ready to go, he had agreed with Hermione that they would meet at Kings Cross Station as it was the one place that where they both knew where it was.

A call to Dobby and a rather sickly feeling afterwards Harry found himself standing in Kings Cross Station. Dobby was not to be seen but this was understandable considering how the muggles would react to the sight of him.

It did not take him long to find Hermione, she was sitting in a coffee shop reading a book with a large coffee in front of her. Harry snuck up behind her.

"You know, I always pictured you as a coffee drinker. It explains where you find the ability to stay awake for so long" Harry said as he stood behind her.

Hermione was on her feet instantly and wrapped her arms around Harry encasing him in a famous Hermione bear hug

"Oh Harry I missed you so much!" she squealed as she kept hugging him.

"I missed you too Hermione but if you don't mind I kind of need the ability to breathe" Harry laughed. Hermione loosened her hug but did not let go fully, she had weeks of hugging to catch up on and she was eager to get started.

A minute or so later she let him go and they sat down. A waitress walked over to the two.

"What can I get you?" she asked

"Honestly I have no idea, never had coffee before"

This was blasphemy to Hermione's ears

"What! How could you not have ever tried coffee before? He'll have a cappuccino please" she said turning from Harry to the waitress

"So how have you been other than missing out on coffee?" she asked smiling

"Yeah I've been okay; in all honesty I haven't been out of my room since I got back"

Hermione looked mortified "What about food, are they starving you Harry?"

"Hermione calm down, I had a little friend of mine help me out he installed a small bathroom and he constantly brings me loads of food to see me through days at a time"

It took a while for Hermione to realise that the little friend was Dobby when she clicked she was about to say something when Harry stopped her

"And before you ask, I paid him for everything he did and then some extra. He has been a life saver for me I wasn't going to have it so it received nothing for it"

Hermione looked relieved. The waitress returned with the cappuccino a few minutes later. Harry was hesitant at first but as soon as he tried it he fell in love. Hermione laughed

"Now that I've got you addicted to coffee can we talk?"

"Sure" he replied taking another generous mouthful of his coffee

"Ok start from the beginning. Tell me everything"

And so he did.

Authors Note: Hey guys I wanted to thank you the response to the story has been astronomical and I am really grateful for every review and subscription to either the story or to profile.

I also wanted to thank you for your responses to the interruption. A special thanks to the following people

RoninTheIllusionist.

etfrompo

frostykist

dennisud

I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far and rest assured I'm eager to update the story. And Soon

Keep reviewing guys and thanks again!


	4. Detour

Chapter 4

"Ok so we know that someone has managed to hex not only you but also Hedwig. The only question is who was it that hexed you and why. More importantly what are the hexes on you and how do we remove it?" Hermione said as she and Harry walked around.

"Dobby did say something; he said that the goblins may be able to help me there. I don't know how but he said that they would be able to" Harry replied stopping suddenly

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hermione said getting her bearings to find her way to Diagon alley.

Half an hour later, the two friends found themselves on the ever busy alley. They did not waste any time in heading towards Gringotts. Upon arrival Harry found a free goblin

"Hello my name is Harry Potter, I need to speak to someone about hexes and compulsions which have been placed on me" Harry said

The goblin directed Harry and Hermione into a private room. A very familiar goblin entered.

"Hell again Griphook"

The goblin was shocked

"You know who I am?"He asked

"Of course you showed me to my vault for the first time, why wouldn't I remember you?" Harry asked

"Forgive my shock Mr. Potter it is a rare occasion in which the Goblin community is treated with respect. Now what can I do for you?"

Harry explained his situation to the goblin.

"Mr. Potter there is several issues which need to be addressed. For one why were you not always in possession of your vault key. Two why did you not attend the will reading of Sirius Black"

Harry was feeling a mixture of confusion, sadness and anger. Why hadn't he been informed about the will reading?

"What will read?" Harry managed to ask

"The will reading which occurred last week, Sirius Orion Black named you as one of his main benefactors we sent multiple letters informing you of the will reading"

Harry was visibly shaking with rage. Seeing this Hermione intervened for him

"Harry's owl Hedwig had been hexed to not bring him any of his mail and to send it somewhere else so Harry never received any of his mail over the last few months"

Griphook looked mortified

"Well in that case I believe that I can help you with this problem as Miss Granger you were also invited to the will reading and you never attended also. It is likely that whatever compulsions were placed on Mr. Potter may have been placed on you"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be angry

"WHAT!" she yelled. Harry jumped up and engulfed her in a hug to calm her down after getting her composure back she sat down

"Would it be possible to deal with the will reading and then find out what hexes have been placed on Harry... I would like to get myself tested as well if that is not too much trouble sir"

Griphook smiled "It is no trouble at all Miss Granger Gringotts will be happy to help"

They both thanked him. With a click of his fingers Sirius' Will appeared in his hand

"Would you like me to read the entire will or just the parts which are of a benefit to yourselves?"

"All of it please" They both said in unison

Opening the will he began to read

_I Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind do solemnly declare that I am still up to no good but that this is my last will and testament_

_I hated being formal, hey guys Padfoot here! Now I know you all didn't turn up to listen to some dead guy berate himself senseless so let's get on with the good stuff!_

_First I leave the sum of 2 million galleons to my oldest friend Remus Lupin. In the hopes that he finally accepts that he should spend some money on himself. Take care of Harry old friend oh and by the way you have my blessing for you know what_

_I leave the sum of 500,000 galleons to my dear little cousin Nymphadora Tonks. I'm dead now so I can call you that all the time! Haha! I also ask that you take care of those that are most important to you and to look after a certain furry friend of mine_

_To Miss Hermione Granger, you saved my life when you hardly knew me. I have never known someone who is so dedicated and faithful to Harry. For these reasons I leave you the sum of one million galleons to be held in the account of Mr Harry Potter until such time that you create your own personal account at Gringotts._

_To Rebeus Hagrid I leave you a sum of 50,000 galleons in the hope that you do me 2 favours. One you do not change a single fibre of your being as you are the most kind hearted half giant that I have ever had the honour of knowing and secondly you look out for Harry and be there for him when forces try to work against him_

_To Ron Weasley, I was planning on giving you 30,000 galleons but I found out the truth about you and what you had planned. As such I hereby nullify all claims to my fortune to one Ronald Billius Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley and Molly Prewitt Weasley. I only hope that Harry finds out the truth for who you really are and soon_

_To Fred and George Weasley I owe you two so much for what you have done. You kept the marauder spirit alive and so in excess to the 100,000 galleons which I am giving you I give to you my entire collection of marauder notes and devices. You are good men and I thank you for your loyalty._

_Finally to Harry James Potter; Firstly I am so sorry. I am not there to help you become the man that I know you can be. I know that money does not help and will not make things better but all I can do is hope that it does. Harry I leave you everything else. This includes Grimmauld Place, the library although I think a certain friend of yours may wish to utilise this. I leave you the remainder of my money which totals; 2,340,001 Galleons. I do also hereby as your magical guardian emancipate you thus removing the trace from you. _

_Harry I know that there is a dark time ahead of you but remember that your true friends are the ones who stick by you no matter what. Don't mourn my death Harry. Celebrate my life and celebrate knowing that I know you will win._

_Above all else remember. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_

_Signed _

_Sirius Orion Black_

Harry had tears in his eyes as did Hermione. Griphook placed the will in front of him and waited.

"Excuse me Griphook but what are you waiting for? I thought that as soon as a will reading was over the will was sent back to the records in which it is kept?" Hermione asked

"You are correct Miss Granger however per Mr. Black's request the will was to be placed in front of the two of you when no one else was around. He said that you would know what to do, almost like reading a map"

Harry looked confused "A map what's he talking about?"

Hermione's mind was in full swing. A map, Finding out the truth, Loyalty, I Solemnly Swear... THAT'S IT!

"Harry this isn't all there is to Sirius' will!" She pointed her wand at the will

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

Authors Note: Oh Cliff hanger! Dum dum dummmm! hahaha sorry its been a little while since i updated ill try harder next time!

Keep the reviews coming guys! Much love to you all!


	5. Truth Will Out

Authors Note: Hey guys, I just wanted to clear a few things up before I show you the next chapter

First and foremost I want to thank you for your responses to this story I appreciate any review good or bad.

There have been some comments made about Harry. First let me assure you all I'm not trying to turn Harry into some schizophrenic the reason I made that last chapter so that Hermione worked out the secret to Sirius will is simple emotional psychology. Harry was in a state of shock. He has a lot on his shoulders what with a renegade army out to kill him and everything. When you take into consideration that there are other people now plotting against him it's understandable that Harry may not be in a full working mind set.

Harry's intelligence is much bigger than what he was portrayed and I plan on explaining that in the following chapter.

Oh and by the way I know short chapters are sometimes annoying but hey as they say "don't like it? Don't read it!"

That's enough jibber jabber so I'm going to now write this chapter that I'm looking forward to and hope you do too.

Chapter 5

The original contents of the will vanished and a new lengthy letter appeared in its place. Hermione looked amazed whilst Harry still hadn't moved. Hermione noticed this and sat back down next to him.

"You ok?" she asked

Harry gave a small smile "Other than a homicidal wizard out to kill me and people conspiring against me for lord knows how long I'm just peachy"

"I know it's tough Harry but we'll figure this out ok? I promise you we will work out what's going on" Hermione rubbing his arm.

"I know we will and thank you Hermione. For being you" He said as he gave her a quick hug.

They both looked at the letter and at Harry's nod Hermione began to read aloud

_Hello Harry and I can only assume Hermione,_

_I am glad that you were able to figure out my little puzzle I'm sorry it was so cryptic but I could not risk those working against you to find out this letter._

_Harry you nor Hermione are not safe. It is not just Voldemort that is after you. Whilst I was stuck inside Grimmauld Place I stumbled onto something that I shouldn't have._

_I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but its Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore is working against you with a selection of witches and wizards who seek to take what is rightfully yours. They are driven by jealousy and a deluded fantasy that it is for the greater good._

_Harry what I'm about to tell you next will be the hardest part of all. There are some members of the Weasley family who are involved. I've given a memory to Griphook who has agreed to show it to you as soon as you have finished reading this letter._

_As far as I have been able to work out the Weasley's involved are Molly, Ginny and Ron. They...They've been working with Dumbledore to steal everything you have Harry. Dumbledore is using his influence as the head of the wizengamot to try and freeze as much of your funds as possible he cannot touch the money which I gave you but he can attempt to stop the money which your parents have left you. From what I have been able to discover he has been sifting through your accounts giving large amounts of your money to Molly. She has been using the money to buy ingredients for different potions which aren't available to buy in shops._

_Harry Grimmauld place is yours. It is true that the order of the phoenix are using it for headquarters but you can banish them at will. As you own the house all you have to do is say "you are no longer welcome here" and they will be expelled from the house. _

_Hermione I'm afraid there are working against you as well. They have been giving you large doses of loyalty and lust potions centred around Ron. They know all too well that you will always be loyal to Harry and they are trying to break that loyalty._

_I cannot give you any more information because I am limited by the confinements Dumbledore placed on me. I was never allowed to leave Grimmauld Place not through choice but through a suppression of my free will. I managed to break free of them once. The day you left for Hogwarts. I trust you remember that day._

_I cannot help you anymore but I hope that you are now able to break free of at least one of the group of people that are trying to stop you. _

_Stay loyal to each other. I fear that you are going to need each other more this year than you ever have before._

_Yours_

_Sirius_

_PS. Lupin is on your side as it Tonks. They do not know what is going on though._

Silence. What could they make of that letter? The last 5 years have been a lie it all made so much sense now. How could three first year students work through a selection of defences set up to stop a fully trained wizard from gaining the philosophers stone. Ron was placed to gain their trust. Dumbledore must have known what the defences were and knew that Ron was the best chess player in Hogwarts. Other than that he didn't do anything.

Second year. A riddle lasting more than 50 years again is left in the hands of Harry and Hermione to work out. True Hermione was petrified but she had already figured everything out. Again Ron had done nothing to help as he allowed Lockhart to gain his wand all to easily. A broken wand but a wand never the less.

Third Year. Ron makes it his mission to enrage Hermione at every possible turn. Crookshanks never liked Ron. Hermione always thought it was because of worm tail but it was more than that. Crookshanks must have known what Ron was doing and tried to stop him in any way he could.

Fourth year. Ron showed a part of his true colours. Turning on Harry and trying to lure Hermione away from Harry. Only realising his mistake did he attempt to rectify with a lame apology. Then there was the Yule ball. Upset Hermione so much that she would turn against Harry even though he had nothing to do with what had happened. Ron never was very bright.

Then there was fifth year. Ron played his cards well that year. Convincing Harry to push boundaries further than what he had ever done before. Keeping time apart from Hermione so she felt distanced from Harry. He just didn't count of the loyalty that Hermione held onto.

The two were silent for a few more minutes before Harry asked.

"Before we see the memory could you examine us to see what compulsions and hexes have been placed on us please Griphook"

The goblin nodded and led the two into another room. There he asked for a drop of blood.

"With the blood we will be able to identify what compulsions and hexes you have been placed with and figure out from there how to remove them"

Harry insisted that Hermione go first. So placing a drop of blood into a cauldron. It glowed several different colours before a piece of parchment was in her hand. She looked at the list and gasped in shock.

**Hermione Jean Granger**

Loyalty compulsion- 4 years administration

Lust potion- 2 and a half years administration

Magical Core block- 40%

Natural Occlumency Shielding- 100% Blocked

Animagus Gift- 100% Block

Harry completed the same process and looked at his parchment

**Harry James Potter**

Mind Capacity Block- 75%

Magical Core Block- 80%

Natural Occlumency Block- 100% Block

Animagus Gift- 100% Block

NB- Examination of patient shows a soul fragment attached to the magical core of the patient blocking 5% of the total magical core blockage.

Hermione looked at Harry's parchment and was incredibly worried when she read the footnote

"Soul attachment? Who's Soul? How long?" She asked frantically

"We will discover the answers Miss Granger do not worry. Luckily most of these compulsions can be easily broken. The goblin potion making process is much more thorough than the wizarding potions and therefore we can remove all of these compulsions. We will not be able to remove the soul fragment as easily though Mr. Potter" Griphook said with a heavy hearted tone.

Harry looked at Hermione and took her hand without a second thought. Smiling he turned to Griphook.

"Let's get started"

Authors Note: There you have it! I love the chapters like this which I have read in other author's stories it allows for so many different adaptations and everything else.

Next Chapter- Griphook removes the compulsions, show Harry and Hermione the memory.

The two young wizards devise a plan to out Dumbledore and his gang of happy helpers.

Romance soon to follow!

Review Amigo's!


	6. Virus

Chapter 6

A few hours later and some rather painful headaches most of the potions and blocks had been neutralised. Harry still had the soul fragment attached to him still but he had asked the goblins to work on that situation for him. They were only too happy to oblige and set to work straight away.

Harry and Hermione themselves were getting to grips with the new power boosts which they had just received.

"I can't believe how powerful I feel at the moment!" Hermione said smiling at Harry

"I know the feeling this is completely unreal" He replied

It was at that moment that Grip hook walked back into the office

"Mr. Potter I believe we have found a solution"

Harry and Hermione's attention was now fully focused on Griphook

"The soul fragment which is attached to you is called a horcrux; a particularly dark piece of magic which is created when a witch or wizard murders someone. There soul then splits and they can transfer the part of the soul into an object. This means that if the wizard is killed they could be resurrected as there soul still lives. The wizard could only be destroyed when the soul is completely destroyed. We know a spell that will separate the horcrux from you but I must warn you Mr. Potter, it is a painful process"

Hermione gasped and held onto Harry's hand, she had tears streaming down her face. Harry not concerned about the horcrux wrapped Hermione in a tight hug

"It's ok better we get rid of it now then when it really matters. Besides I know you will help me through this" Harry said. Hermione regained her composure and nodded slowly.

Griphook led Harry and Hermione into a room which looked a lot like the hospital wing at Hogwarts only a lot smaller. Griphook instructed Harry to lay onto the bed.

"Ok Mr. Potter if all goes well this should only last a few minutes"

Griphook held his hand over Harry and muttered something in the Goblin tongue.

Harry felt a pain in his scar greater than anything which he had ever felt in his life. Dudley's punching games had nothing on this. Harry would gladly take a hundred Cruciatus curses in exchange for this. He couldn't hold back any longer and let out a scream of pain

"What's happening!" Hermione screamed worried for Harry

"The soul fragment is trying to resist, it is causing Harry too much pain. You must help him Miss Granger!" Griphook yelled

"How? What do I do?" She asked

"You must give him the strength to push the horcrux out of him. Give him something worth fighting for!" He yelled and Harry screamed in pain again

Hermione ran to Harry's side and took hold of his hand

"Come on Harry you have to fight it push it out of you I know you can do it!" She whispered into his ear

"I can't... too painful" he managed to say writhing in agony

"Yes you can Harry you can do anything that you want to. Please Harry fight it, don't let it win. Your stronger than that thing your stronger than anyone. If anyone can do it Harry it's you!" she said squeezing his hand tighter and tighter

Hermione couldn't help but notice Harry's scar began to glow and bleed black goo

"Do not touch that substance whatever you do" Griphook said.

Hermione did not need to be told twice she was only focused on one thing.

"Come on Harry I know you can do this. We'll get through this you'll win and get your happy ever after. But before any of that Harry you have to fight it. Please Harry. Do it for me" She said

Harry seemed to be in less pain as more time went by. The goo was dripping into a container which Hermione put to capture it.

Finally after a few more minutes the goo stopped and Harry calmed all movement. He slipped into unconsciousness

"Is he going to be ok?" Hermione asked

"Yes he will be fine his body is just recovering from the massive shock that has just been administered. He simply needs to reboot"

Hermione smiled at the thought of a goblin using a computer. But it made sense. Harry was a computer and the world's worst virus had just been removed.

In the high mountains of Scotland Albus Percival Wulfirc Brian Dumbledore sat in his office when a variety of different instruments in his office began to vibrate and smash. Dumbledore was on his feet immediately trying to determine this had happened.

Sure enough a few minutes later Harry woke up feeling as if a massive weight was lifted from his mind

"Hermione?" He asked

Hermione was at his side in a flash

"I'm here Harry don't move too quickly you still need to recover"

Griphook returned a few minutes later informing Harry that he must rest for a few days in order for his body to fully recover

"I can't go back to the Dursley's not after everything that has happened especially this year" he said to himself he didn't realise Hermione had over heard him

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked

Harry panicked "Oh nothing I was just thinking, I can't stay at the Dursley's it's hardly a place to 'rest'" Harry nervously laughed. Hermione remained suspicious but dropped the subject for now

"Why not stay at Grimmauld place? I'm sure that you could adapt the protections so that no one could gain entry to the place whilst you recovered" Hermione suggested

"Hermione you are an absolute genius!" he said kissing her cheek without a second thought. The two quickly blushed looking away from each other

"There's only one problem though" he said

"What is it?" she asked sitting down next to him

"I don't really want to spend all that time by myself... would it be the biggest favour in the world if I asked you to come with me? You could keep yourself busy and I could ask Dobby to take you back to your parents so that you could ask them and get some clothes and stuff? It would really mean a lot to me and I know its..." Harry never got the chance to finish as Hermione squeezed his lips together stopping him in his tracks

"You ramble do you know that?" She said letting go of his lips

"Look who's talking" he replied laughing

Hermione laughed and playfully swatted him arm

"As long as my parents do not have any objections I would be more than happy to stay with you Harry" she said. Harry smiled and gave her another hug

"Dobby" He called out

The little elf appeared in the room within the next second

"How can Dobby help Harry Potter?" he asked

"Dobby could you do me a favour and take Hermione back to her house? She needs to ask her parents something then afterwards if they agree could you take her and me to Grimmauld place and restrict the protections so no one who knows its location could gain entry to it other than myself you and Hermione?" Harry asked

"Dobby would be most happy to do so Harry Potter" He said smiling

Hermione was curious about Dobby

"Dobby can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"Of course miss grangey" he replied

"Do you enjoy doing the stuff you do for Harry?" she asked

"Dobby does miss, he finds that helping Harry Potter is the greatest joy. After everything Harry Potter did for Dobby a few years ago Dobby wants to repay Harry Potter for his kindness" Dobby replied

"Dobby you don't have to repay me for anything" Harry replied smiling at the elf

"Oh but Dobby does sir, you saved Dobby's life you were the first person who was kind to Dobby, you were Dobby's first friend" the elf said tears in his eyes

"I know what that feels like Dobby" Hermione said handing Dobby a tissue

"Dobby would you like to work for me? You could help me with Grimmauld place and anything else and in return ill pay you a salary each week?" Harry asked

Dobby jumped up and down in joy and hugged Harry's leg

"I'll take that as a yes?" Harry laughed

"Yes sir Dobby would be most pleased!" he squealed.

Harry turned to Hermione

"I know that this goes against SPEW but this way we can keep him safe and out of Dumbledore's reach" Harry said hoping not to have offended her

"Harry it's fine. SPEW is against people using elves as slaves. Dobby isn't a slave to you Harry. He's your friend. Don't worry I'm not going to attack you" she laughed.

Harry breathed a sigh of a relief. Dobby then took Hermione to her house telling Harry he would be back for Harry in 5 minutes.

"Mr. Potter when you are back to your normal self I would like to meet with you to discuss your parents will could we arrange a meeting to discuss this?" Griphook asked

"Sure, as soon as you have an opening in your timetable write to me and let me know. Hedwig will know when you are ready and she will be able to find me" Harry said shaking the Goblins hand.

A few minutes later Dobby returned with Hermione who had a small suitcase and a backpack on.

Taking hold of both their hands Dobby took everyone to Grimmauld place.

It was time to set a plan in motion.

Authors Note: Hey guys and girls. Thank you for your responses to this story your all amazing and I love each and every one of you

I want to involve you in this story so I would like your opinions on the following suggestion...

Should Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts. Or should they hire Remus and Tonks to tutor them privately.

I have an idea of what I want to do but I want to know what you guys think.

Keep the reviews coming guys! Ill update again soon!


	7. Phase One

Chapter 7

Authors Note: Ok guys you all voted and Harry and Hermione will stay at Hogwarts. There will be more voting soon!

Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione spent the next few days spending time together planning and making sure Harry recovered. They had requested that the memory from Sirius will be transferred to them via Dobby so that they could work out the finer stages of their plan.

Pouring the memory into the pensive which Dobby had brought them Harry quickly instructed Harry on how to use a pensive.

_Memory Start_

_Ron, Ginny and Molly were sat in the burrow. Molly was brewing a pink potion._

"_Are you sure that this is going to work mum?" Ginny asked_

"_Trust me dear one drop of this stuff and Harry and Hermione will be at yours and Ron's beck and call. It is the strongest love potion that can be created" Molly said concentrating on the potion_

"_This had better work I'm sick and tired of Potter always getting everything. The fame, the fortune and the girl. It's my turn to have my chance in the spotlight. Hermione will be mine" Ron said with a look of pure hatred in his eyes_

"_Honestly Ron I don't know why you choose to have the mudblood. You're a pureblood after all she is beneath you" Ginny added coldly_

"_Of course she is, but she has intelligence. I need her to get through Hogwarts and without her I don't have a chance" Ron added_

"_That reminds me mum has Professor Dumbledore given you this week's money?" Ginny asked her mother_

"_Yes dear, 5000 Galleons went into our vault this morning" Molly said as she poured the potion into the vials at hand._

"_Now listen the both of you, this potion will have to be placed into another drink or the know it all bookworm will figure out what it is. Ron put the potion into Hermione's treacle tart we all know how much she enjoys that. Ginny put your potion into Harry's pumpkin juice"_

"_Yes Mum" They both said in unison_

_End Memory_

Harry and Hermione were furious. How dare they try and control them! Harry's fists were white and he clenched them trying to control his anger. Hermione however screamed in frustration.

"OF ALL THE SPITEFUL AND DAMN RIGHT STUPID THINGS THAT PRICK HAS DONE THIS HAS TO TOP THEM ALL!" She screamed.

"I know Hermione but remember revenge is a dish best served cold and over long periods of time"

Hermione was still reeling in anger but when Harry hugged her she seemed to calm down.

"Now come on Hermione you're the brightest witch of the generation it's high time we put that to good use and gain some leverage on the situation" Harry said as he continued to hug her.

Hermione's mind set to work "Oh yes, they're going to find out the hard way why it isn't a good idea to mess with us. What about Dumbledore?" She asked

Harry smiled "Leave the old fart to me, I have something special planned for him"

The two set to work.

3 Days later a surprise Order of the Phoenix meeting was called. Everyone was surprised because no one had expected it. Dumbledore was most surprised by it all. He didn't arrange the meeting. So who did?

The order arrived at Grimmauld Place. After they were all sat down Dumbledore stood up

"My friends I'm afraid you have come in vain I never arranged this meeting so I do not have any idea why we are all here" he said with the twinkle in his eye

"Oh the answer to that is quite simple I called this meeting" Harry said appearing in the doorway with Hermione beside him. Everyone was shocked. Dumbledore most of all why hadn't his instruments told him Harry wasn't at the Dursley's?"

Dumbledore moved towards him

"Harry I do not know why you are here but I must insist that you go back the Privet Drive you are not safe here" he said as normal as possible. Harry snorted

"If there is any place on the planet where I am the most safe it is here Dumbledore, besides I had Dobby adjust the protections so that only those who I allow can gain entry into this place" he said confidently

"Harry you cannot do that. I must insist you return at once" Dumbledore replied hastily

"Actually SIR I can, considering Sirius left me this place in his will I assure you I can do whatever I damn well please!" he shouted in response

"Harry dear have some respect he is your headmaster after all" Molly replied

"Don't get me started on respect Molly" He spat back in response

Dumbledore knew he was in trouble so he tried his next move

"You may be safe here but I assure you that Miss Granger is not I will take her back to her parents where she shall be safe until she goes to the Burrow"

It was Hermione's turn to laugh now

"Nice try but I am here at Harry's request the wards protect me as much as Harry and as for my parents they are in a safe location under the protection of myself Harry and Dobby so I won't be going anywhere" she said moving to Harry's side

"Very well now would you be so kind as to inform us as to why you have brought us all here?" Dumbledore replied planning his next move

"Quite simple really. I've asked everyone here because I wanted to give you all a history lesson" he responded softly

"Harry no offence but were all older than you what could you teach us about history?" Tonks asked

"None taken Tonks but I can teach you something. I can teach you the truth" He replied.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked

"It's quite simple Remus everyone has been living under a web of lies, myself and Hermione are going to unravel the web and were going to reveal the truth" Hermione replied for Harry

Dumbledore tried to intervene again

"Ok Harry I must insist that you stop this nonsense now. Everyone has other things which need to be done" Dumbledore replied

"If that were the case Dumbledore they wouldn't have turned up in the first place" Hermione interjected.

"Quite true Hermione, now please if you could begin" Remus smiled at the two of them

Harry stepped forward

"Tell me was anyone here present at the will reading of Sirius?" Harry asked

Remus, Dumbledore and Tonks raised their hands

"If you don't mind my asking what did Sirius leave you"

"1000 Galleons" Remus and Tonks answered. Dumbledore remained silent

"Don't you think that this is a bit strange? Remus you were his best and oldest friend. Do you really believe he only left you 1000 galleons. Tonks you were his only family that he liked. It's hard to believe that is it?" Hermione asked

The two nodded their heads but gave no verbal response

"What if we were to tell you that you were actually left a lot more than that but the two of you have had your memory's adapted to make you only claim 1000 galleons instead of what you were rightfully left?" Hermione asked

"What? How could you possibly know what was on Sirius' will? You left a note with Dumbledore saying that you did not want to be present" Remus replied clearly confused

"That's the thing Remus I left no such note. I went to visit Gringotts a few days ago and I was shown Sirius will they inform me that Dumbledore had a 'note' from me but when tested they found I had given no such note" Harry said. Remus stood up and glared at Dumbledore

"How could you keep Harry away from the will reading? It was his right to be there!" He yelled

"It was for his own protection" Dumbledore replied soberly

"The hell it was!" Remus replied. Tonks grabbed his arm and pulled him back down and began to calm him down

"Gringotts have been kind enough to send us a copy of Sirius' will. I shall read it out for you all to hear" Hermione said holding a piece of parchment.

After she had read the will everyone was in shock Molly was the first to comment

"How could he cut Ron and Ginny out! They did nothing wrong!" She screamed

"I think we both know that isn't true Molly" Hermione spat venomously

"I don't know what you mean" Molly replied trying to regain her composure

"Mull it over some treacle tart and pumpkin juice and get back to us" Hermione replied not even bothering to keep eye contact. Molly shut up after this.

"What I can't seem to work out and I'm hoping one of you will explain this to me is why? Why bother with all of this isn't it enough that I have a renegade army out to kill me and now I have to deal with your manipulations as well?" Harry asked

"It was for the greater good Harry" Dumbledore replied

"The greater good for who though? Cause it certainly wasn't for mine and that's for damn sure!" Harry yelled getting angry.

"It was for the greater good of everyone" Dumbledore replied again

"So let me see if I've got this straight your plan for the greater good involves giving the money which my parents left to me to others so that they could control me? You think that buy dosing myself and Hermione with love potions and loyalty potions that we would become your little puppets? What did you really expect to happen?" Harry yelled

Dumbledore stood

"Harry you must try and understand" He was cut off however by Harry raising his hand

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses Dumbledore at the end of the day you've tried to screw me over. Oh and by the way Gringotts are in the middle of reclaiming all of the money which is illegally removed from my account I have added extra protection to my accounts so that only I can access it as and when I choose to do so" Harry replied.

Molly tried to respond but Hermione was quicker

"Oh and Molly I thought you should know we contacted Amelia Bones head of the department of magical law enforcement. They have been instructed to go to the burrow to gather up all of your special little potion and destroy it all. I expect that you will be receiving quite a hefty fine for the attempted use of illegal potions" Hermione smiled whilst all the colour drained from Molly's face

Harry was about to throw the final nail in the coffin

"We have also contacted Professor McGonagall, we are planning to return to Hogwarts no doubt about that but rest assured Dumbledore you will not have any influence over our actions. Professor McGonagall informed us that in extreme circumstances the head of house can assume total responsibility over the students. She has also been kind enough to grant us access to private dorm rooms just in case you plan anything else" Harry replied

"But you can't do that" Dumbledore whispered

"I can and I have. Oh and I can also do this"

"From this point on the Order of the Phoenix is not welcome in this house with the exception of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks!" Harry yelled.

The rest of the order was thrown out the house.

Hermione tackled Harry into a massive bear hug

"That went well" She smiled

"Quite, Phase 1 complete. Now onto phase 2!" He smiled

Authors Note: Wow I love this chapter!

What did you guys think? Next chapter we see the confrontations of Ron and Ginny plus we see some romance start to blossom.

Another manipulation is uncovered also.

Keep those reviews coming!


	8. Screw Protocol

Authors Note: You guys are the best! I mean seriously all of you have become LEGENDARY! Your reviews are so awesome I can't thank you enough I only hope that the rest of the story can live up to the same standards. Oh and by the way I am going to start making the chapters longer and I may consider getting a beta reader so if anyone is interested let me know.

"_It's all part of the plan"_

Heath Ledger, The Dark Knight

Chapter 8

How could he not have noticed before? How could he have been so unbelievably blind and naive. This was something he should have realised much earlier than anticipated. He had feelings for Hermione.

"I'm such a complete idiot!" He whispered to himself.

It had been a few days since the order meeting and things were moving at a good speed. Tonks was helping Harry and Hermione start there Occlumency training. The proper training not the nonsense that Snape. That was just unprovoked attacks on Harry's mind. No this was the training he was meant to have.

"It's quite simple really" Tonks explained

"To start the process of building your mental shields is like building a brick wall. It's all about progress. A normal witch or wizard has their mind open and untrained this allows for easy attack. It takes the will power of the gods to be able to push someone out of your mind if you haven't been properly trained. Harry I believe you will be able to excel in this training because of your strong will. Hermione you should be able to proceed as you have disciplined your mind over the last few years. You have a mind that I have not seen in many years" She said sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"I've seen one other mind like that. An uncommonly kind woman who saw the goodness in someone when they couldn't see it themselves." Lupin commented. Harry only smiled remembering Lupin tell him about his mother during his 3rd year.

Later that evening Harry was sitting in his room trying to focus his mind and begin building a wall. At the moment he only had one or two bricks down and in the grand scheme of things this wasn't enough. He carried on focusing until a knock came to his bedroom door.

"Come in Hermione" He said not needing to look at the door.

Hermione walked in. "How did you know it was me?" She asked

"Easy, your knock is polite and courteous reflecting on your ever so similar personality" He smiled turning to face her.

"Your sweet" She smiled as she sat on a chair close to where Harry was.

"So what's troubling that mind of yours?" Harry asked

"I was just wondering how you are doing. These last few weeks couldn't have been easy on you"

"It's not me I'm worried about Hermione I'm more concerned with how you are doing?" He asked sitting up.

"Me? Why are you worried about me?" She asked

"You've been manipulated as well and your parents are involved as well that can affect any person even someone with a mind like yours" he smiled

"Honestly Harry I'm fine, my parents are safe and under Goblin protection no one will be able to find them and no one will get to them so I'm fine" She said sighing a little not un-noticed by Harry

"Well that sigh of yours would suggest otherwise" He said followed by a short laugh

"Why do you always do that?" She asked

"Do what?"

"You always push everyone away even those that want to help you"

Harry stood up

"It's complicated" He said turning away.

Hermione started to get frustrated

"I'm clever Harry so tell me why you do it"

"It's nothing Hermione don't worry about it" he said trying to throw her off topic

Hermione stood up annoyed.

"You know Harry things would be a lot easier if you let someone in once in a while. All I'm trying to do is help you and yet all your trying to do is push me away"

Harry turned to face her

"I have to keep it that way" He whispered.

"Why do you Harry what possible reason could you have?" She yelled as she threw her arms up in frustration

"I..." He closed his mouth again

Hermione started to walk out of his room

"Fine Harry have it your way"

Harry didn't know what to do his brain was telling him one thing and his emotions were telling him another.

"Wait" he whispered

Hermione stopped and looked at him she was at his door and it was open ready for her to leave

Harry said something barely audible and sat down on the chair Hermione was sat in.

Hermione closed the door still frustrated.

"What?"

"I have to keep you at arm's length" he whispered

"Why Harry?"

Something inside Harry snapped

"Because if I don't you'll only leave me or ill lose you!" He yelled. Hermione was taken back.

"Every person that was ever close to me has either left me or died! If I keep you away it keeps you safe it saves your life. The people that I let in are all dead Hermione. THERE ALL DEAD! I can't lose anyone else Hermione. It's my fault that there dead. I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE!" He screamed tears streaming down his face. Hermione ran to him and embraced him in a hug

"Harry look at me. Look at me!" She yelled. Harry looked her in the eye

"I am never going to leave you. I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you Harry but I swear to you I am not going to leave you! You mean too much to me for me to ever leave you. Your mum and dad's death's were not your fault Harry they were worm tail's fault. Sirius' death was not your fault it was Bellatrix. Not you! I'm not going to leave you Harry. I promise you I won't ever leave you!" she finished with tears streaming down her face

Harry just sat there wrapped in Hermione's hug he was too vulnerable for Hermione to release him yet.

"I promise you" She whispered again

After a few more minutes Hermione began to loosen her hug and slowly released Harry from her embrace.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" He said loud enough for her to hear

"Don't ever apologise for opening up to me Harry" She said squeezing his arm

They sat next to each other in silence for a few more minutes before a knock came at Harry's door. Remus and Tonks both walked in

"Everything alright? We heard shouting" Tonks asked

Hermione smiled

"Were fine the shouting was needed" She replied. Tonks clearly confused smiled and turned to leave with Remus.

"Remus?" Harry called

"Yes Harry?" He answered

"Could we go to Diagon Alley over the next few days me and Hermione need to get our Hogwarts stuff as well as some other things to get ready for the new school term" Harry asked

"Of course Harry we shall go after your birthday" Remus smiled

Harry smiled and thanked them both. He waited until they left before he turned to face Hermione again.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked

"Mean what Harry?"

"You said that I could talk to you about anything and I could open up to you if I ever needed too" he said slightly embarrassed by himself

"Always Harry, I'm always going to be there for you no matter what" She smiled as she pulled him into a hug again.

The next few hours were spent with Harry and Hermione talking about everything. All the insecurity's he has the abandonment issues he has been dealing with Hermione was particularly disgusted when she found out how Harry had been treated by the Dursley's.

"He actually whipped you with his belt?" She asked mortified

"For a variety of different reasons. If there was ever any dust on the work tops. If I didn't complete my chores in the allotted time. If I ever got a higher grade than Dudley on my school work. If I ever make sarcastic comments or if Uncle Vernon ever caught me reading any of my magical books"

"Is that why you always let yourself stay at average level in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Harry only nodded

"When your beaten for doing well in school it kind of makes you worry about the consequences of doing well no matter what school you are in" Harry sighed

"What about your OWLS?" she asked

"That was the one rare occasion where I allowed myself to write and answer the question to my fullest ability. The Dursley's would have no idea about the grading system that Hogwarts has and if they ever saw my results they would think that our top grades are the worst grades possible whilst an 'average' would be the best grade" he smiled

Hermione sighed in relief she didn't want Harry to forfeit his dreams thanks to a deeply disturbed family

"Harry I promise you this right now, one day I'm not sure when but one day those horrible people will get everything that they deserve. I'll make them pay for ever hurting you emotionally or physically"

Harry smiled and thanked her. He was staring at her wonderful brown eyes, how he didn't get lost in them he didn't know. Summoning every bit of his Gryffindor courage that he could muster he moved closer to her and lightly kissed her lips.

Hermione was shocked at first but then returned the kiss allowing it to continue for a few minutes. When oxygen became an issue they both pulled apart slowly. Harry suddenly was petrified

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" He said trying to think of a valid excuse

"Hey it's ok I wanted you to" She smiled

"I knew it you hate me now I'll just... wait what did you say"? he asked confused

"I said I wanted you to do it" She said still smiling.

"Truth be told Harry I think on some level I've had feelings for you for quite a long time. If it wasn't for those damn potions I would have acted on them a lot sooner" she said blushing.

"How long?" He asked clearly surprised by Hermione's confession

"I think everything snapped into place when we saved Sirius in 3rd year. Flying Buckbeak and being that close to you I guess just started it all off" She said blushing even more

"When I saw you get struck by that curse in the department of mysteries I thought my whole world had stopped. I think everything became clear after that" Harry smiled at her stoking her cheek

"So what does this mean?" She asked

"Well I think protocol states that it is at this moment I ask you to be my girlfriend" He said

"Well if that's the protocol" Hermione laughed

"Hermione Granger will you do me the great honour of being my girlfriend?" he asked

Hermione stretched out her answer by pretending to think about it for a long time

"Let me answer that question by doing this" she said as she captured him in another kiss

Another few minutes later they pulled apart and Harry smiled

"Since when has Hermione Granger not followed protocol?" he asked laughing

"Screw the protocol"

The kissing began shortly afterwards.

Authors Note: Boom that's emotion right there people!

Hope you like this chapter people cause I certainly do.

Oh a big shout out to my 100th review "Cyborg009"

And a big thank you to the rest of you.

Keep those reviews coming people! Peace out!


	9. Birthday Surprises!

Authors Note: Hey guys I hope you're all enjoying the story! Let me know what you think of this chapter. I've got another vote coming up at the end of this chapter. Find out what it is at the end of this chapter!

Chapter 9

Harry awoke to the sounds a whispering. His eye sight may be terrible but his hearing was superb.

"Be quiet don't wake him" Lupin whispered

"I am quiet Remus it's you that is being loud" Tonks whispered back.

Hermione walked into the room and looked at Harry who still had his eyes closed.

"It's irrelevant anyway Harry is awake and I'd wager he has been for some time now" Hermione said smiling as his still form

"It worries me that you know that Hermione" Harry said opening his eyes

"Happy Birthday Harry!" They all shouted.

Truth be told Harry had completely forgotten that today was his birthday.

"You forgot didn't you?" Tonks asked

"Am I that obvious?" Harry laughed

"Yes" The three of them responded at once

"Right well get dressed and we shall meet you down stairs" Remus said as he led Tonks out of the room Hermione lingered behind for a few extra seconds.

"Hermione I'm going to need to get up now" Harry joked

Hermione smiled walked over to him and kissed him

"Or I could just stay here and make out with you" Harry replied as he kissed Hermione again. After a few more minutes Hermione pulled back

"Happy Birthday" She said as she walked out of his bedroom

"Tease" He muttered under his breath.

Harry appeared down stairs a few minutes later to find them all sitting at the table with a large selection of presents waiting for Harry to open.

"Wow" He managed to say completely gob smacked by the sheer quantity.

Harry began to open the presents. Tonks had got Harry some Occlumency books and some advanced defensive spell books which Harry was sure would come in handy sooner rather than later.

Remus handed Harry a box wrapped in brown paper.

Opening the box Harry fell silent and still. Inside the box were a variety of his mum and dad's personal belongings.

"It seemed only fitting that these items were returned to you considering they are rightfully yours" Lupin smiled as tears formed in Harry's eyes.

Inside the box he found his mum and dad's wands in their original boxes.

"This is unbelievable" Harry whispered

Harry hugged Remus and thanked him he was sure that he was going to find some kind of peace from this box and he would make sure to look at it more closely later on.

Harry opened the presents until he came to Hermione's.

He read the label

_Hopefully this will give you some of the peace that you so rightly deserve. Happy Birthday xx_

Harry opened the parcel and found two things. One was a photo album of his parents and Harry's time at Hogwarts. The second was a journal.

"I know it's mushy to have a journal but I always found that it helps. Its protected so that only you will be able to read it. If you want others to see it then put your wand to it and state the person's name"

Harry hugged her and kissed her cheek

"Thank You"

After a quick breakfast Remus announced that they were going to Diagon Alley so that Harry and Hermione could get their school supplies. So after some quick preparations they were on their way. Tonks took Hermione and Remus took Harry. A quick turn on the spot and a strong pulling sensation left both Harry and Hermione wanting to throw up.

"We just apparated didn't we?" Harry asked

"Yes, and quite successfully too most have the urge to throw up the first time" Tonks answered

"Can't imagine why" Hermione muttered

The school supplies were brought quickly and without any major concerns there were a few people that wanted to wish Harry luck for the upcoming war but they were quickly passed aside.

"Oh I completely forgot I was meant to go and see Griphook about my parents will do we have time to go and see him?" Harry mentioned as they sat eating lunch in the leaky cauldron

"Of course, come on lets go now" Remus answered

Arriving at Gringotts the 4 of them were shown into a private room the same as where Harry and Hermione were before. Shortly after Griphook arrived with a rolled piece of parchment.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Miss Granger welcome back, I can only assume that you are Mr. Lupin and Miss Tonks?" The little goblin asked. The two of them nodded and greeted Griphook.

"Ok enough socialising let's get down to why you are here. I have here the last will and testament of James and Lilly Potter. Both made separate Wills as a precaution"

"Forgive my asking Griphook but why was Harry not informed of these wills the first time he came into Gringotts?" Tonks asked

"It is a with a heavy burden that we goblins admit that we were deceived by one Albus Dumbledore. He used his position in the wizengamot to put a freeze on these wills making them inaccessible without the request permission of Mr. Potter here"

It was genius really. Put something under a lock and give you the key. Of course you do not know you have the key and you certainly do not know what it is for.

Griphook unrolled the first piece of parchment and began to read aloud

_This is the last will and testament of James Potter, I am of sound mind body and spirit and this will over rules any and all previous wills._

_Firstly I can only assume that if I have been killed and this will is being read out then myself and Lily have been betrayed. If that is the case then let it be known that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper of our fidelius charm. Not Sirius!_

_Now onto the bequests._

_Remus Lupin, my furry friend to you I leave you 10% of the Potter estate. You were always a good man Remus and I pray that you find the happiness you seek_

_To Sirius Black, you old fart what can I say. Your my best friend and my son's godfather. I also leave you 10% of our estate._

_The rest of our estte is to be divided. 40% to lily and 40% to Harry. Should Lily die as well then the remaining 80% is left solely to Harry. I shall set a trust fund up which is refilled at the start of each year._

_I love you always my son and I pray you have a good life._

_Lily, you are the love of my life my biggest hope is that you have not died as well but should you also perish know that I will be waiting for you forever more._

All had tears in their eyes but gestured for Griphook to continue with Lily's Will

_This is the last will and testament of Lily Potter. I am of sound mind and body and this will over rides and previous wills._

_I have left it to James to the division of our estate should we both die._

_The only bequests I have to give are my old potion and spell books these have been placed in the protection of the Goblins and are inaccessible to everyone but Harry. He and he alone can choose who has the right of access to them._

_Harry my son. I know that you must be sad. You were always happiest when your father and I were with you but if this will is being read out then I know we have broken the promise we made to you the day you were born. The promise to be with you always. If I cannot be there then I know one of the following people below will be able to give you a happy childhood._

_If myself and James are dead then Harry is to go to the following people in ascending order._

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Dan and Emma Granger_

_Harry is NOT to go to my sister petunia she and her fat slob of a husband hate magic and will conspire to belittle Harry about it for as long as possible._

_Be safe my love and know we love you always in this life and the next._

Silence. Harry was meant to go to Hermione's parents. How did they know them? Harry and Hermione had to find out but first there was other issues to address

"Griphook can any charges be placed on Dumbledore for not following the instructions of my parents will?" Harry asked

"Indeed they can Mr. Potter. It is a crime punishable by Life in Azkaban to not following the wills of any witch or wizard let alone that of a wizard belonging to the most ancient and noble house of Potter"

"Ancient of what and what?" Harry asked. Hermione was astounded

"Harry if the ancient and most noble family's are the oldest family's in the wizarding world they are deemed Lords and Lady's of the magical community. It is a dangerous thing to go against any one of them" Hermione informed him.

Harry started thinking of the next part of his plan.

"Hermione it's time we put phase two of our plan into motion but first things first. We need to speak to your parents"

Hermione nodded and took hold of his hand.

The four of them left Gringotts on a mission.

Authors Note: Im really getting into this story! Truth be told i think im more excited about me writing it then what you lot have expressed about reading it. Now as promised I have a new vote for you all to participate in.

Should I get rid of Dumbledore and only deal with the Weasley's or should I keep him in but remove him as headmaster?

Let me know what you guys think and keep those reviews coming!


	10. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 10

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Harry asked

"Crystal" Hermione replied whilst the other two simply nodded.

"Ok guys let's get the ball rolling"

September 1st

Kings Cross station, always busy always packed to the brim full of people and always the place where hundreds of witches and wizards would fall through to get to the magical platform that is 9 and ¾

Harry and Hermione had arrived at the station at 9:30 in the morning so to kill a bit of time they were sat in the coffee shop where Hermione and Harry had met up a few weeks before.

"Hermione I seriously cannot believe that you got me hooked on coffee" Harry said as he drank his cappuccino.

"You love it" Hermione simply replied

Harry only smiled. They had tried to get Lupin and Tonks to try coffee but both were adamant that they would not risk the temptation of a new addiction.

45 Minutes later they stepped onto the platform. It was time to part ways with Lupin and Tonks.

"So you guys will write to us to let us know if there is any progress" Lupin said walking towards the train

"Of course wouldn't want to leave you out of anything now would we" Hermione smiled

Once Harry and Hermione's trunks were loaded onto the train Tonks hugged Hermione good bye and then Harry

"Oh and you two by the way, those trunks have been given special defence wards. Only you and you alone can gain access to them as they have been synched with your magic. Should anyone else try and get into them well let's just say they will get quite a nasty surprise" Lupin smiled as he hugged the two of them goodbye

"I see your embracing your inner marauder there Moony" Harry smiled

"What can I say it's genetics" Lupin replied

A few hugs later and Harry and Hermione were sat on the train. It was still only half past 10 so they were one of the first to get onto the train so had their pick of the compartments. They were sat next to each other reading and holding hands at the same time.

A large commotion outside signalled the arrival of the Weasley's 25 minutes later. Rushing as ever to get onto the train at the last minute

At 11 the train set off. Consistency was always a thing to be admired. Harry and Hermione were still sat in their compartment when a small knock signalled the arrival of Neville.

"Mind if I join you guys?" He asked

"Course not mate comes in. How's your summer been?" Harry asked

"Quite interesting Gran gave me my own green house and truth be told I've spent most of my time in there" He chuckled to himself

"Did you get mine and Hermione's letter?" Harry asked

"Yeah and everything is set up and ready to go"

"Good man" Harry smiled

Neville couldn't help but notice that the two of them were holding hands

"So have you two finally worked out what has been known by others for years now?" he asked smiling

"What do you mean?" Hermione said putting her book down

"Well I and Luna always said that you two were going to end up together, even the twins knew it was going to happen. The only ones who didn't seem to believe it were Ron and Ginny" Neville replied pulling out a herbology book

The three of them started laughing when the arrival of Luna calmed them

"Hello everyone" She said dreamily sitting down next to Neville

"Hey Luna did you have a nice summer?" Hermione asked

"Oh yes the nargle's kept me quite busy all summer" She replied

The three of them exchanged looks and then smiled before light conversation took over the compartment. This however was interrupted by the arrival of a rather angry red head

"Look who decided to show up to mingle with us lower beings" Ron said standing in front of the corridor

"What do you want Ron?" Harry asked not bothering to make eye contact

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to let you know that because of you my family is know is more financial trouble than ever before. You couldn't just leave well enough alone could you Potter you had to go and be a hero" He spat

This provoked a response not from Harry but from Hermione

"Well enough alone? Seriously Ronald is you completely stupid? The use of love potions and loyalty potions are against wizarding law. You're lucky that the three of you didn't end up in Azkaban for what you did" She snapped

Ron looked at Hermione as if she was a piece of dirt

"What would you know about wizarding law? You don't belong in the magical world. You're nothing but a little disgusting mudblood"

Harry snapped but Neville got there first and punched Ron in the stomach

"She is more a part of this world then you will ever be Weasley, now do yourself a favour and get out" Neville growled

Ron backed away but not before getting one last insult in

"This isn't over I will have the last laugh" He said before exiting the compartment and walking away still clutching his stomach. Neville closed the door and locked it. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Harry was comforting her

"I can't believe he called me that" She whimpered

"The actions of a coward Hermione, Remember what Hagrid said in second year? There isn't a spell around that you couldn't perform. Don't think on it. Don't think on it for a minute"

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry whispering a soft "Thank you"

Neville had sat back down again and was talking to Luna

"That was very brave of you Neville. Very brave" she said with a hint of admiration in her eyes

"Thanks Luna" Neville smiled whilst his stomach was doing back lips with joy

The rest of the train journey housed no exciting events. The four friends changed into their school robes and when the train pulled up the quickly exited the station and after a quick hello to Hagrid got onto one the carriages and were on their way to the castle.

The Great Hall was as magnificent as ever after the students were seated Professor McGonagall brought in the new first years. The sorting ceremony was taking placed but Harry and Hermione were not paying attention

"How are your Occlumency shields doing Hermione?" Harry asked

"Their fully up and reinforced, yours?"

"Ditto" He smiled.

Both of them couldn't help but notice the glares that were being shot of them not only from Ron and Ginny but from Dumbledore also.

"Is everything set in motion?" She asked.

"Yeah McGonagall said she would make the statement after the sorting"

The sorting finished with Ravenclaw gaining the most out of the new first years

Dumbledore was about to begin the feast when McGonagall asked if she could make a quick statement with a gentle nod she stood up to the podium

"Ladies and Gentlemen before we begin I have an announcement to make"

_Flashback_

"_First thing we have to do is get Ron stripped of his prefect status, he could cause a lot of trouble for us if he had any kind of power at school" Harry said_

"_Well seeing how it is Professor McGonagall that decides the candidates for prefects she would have to be informed of what has been going on" Hermione replied_

_The drafted a detailed letter to Professor McGonagall explaining everything that had happened. This letter Harry and Hermione would answer all questions as to why she was being made to act in loco parentis for Harry and Hermione whilst they were at Hogwarts._

_A few hours later they received a replied_

_Dear Mr Potter and Miss Granger,_

_I am shocked by the events of which you have told me and rest assured I will take action against the culprits responsible. They will not get away with their actions and I shall select a new prefect during the Opening feast_

_I hope you are both well and I look forward to seeing you both on September 1__st_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. If you could both come to my office after the feast there is some information of which you need to be informed of_

_End Flashback_

"It has recently been brought to my attention that the actions of certain wizards within my own house I'm ashamed to say have disgraced the name of Godric Gryffindor. Be warned I do not tolerate any kind of illegal behaviour at this school and action is going to taken. From this moment forward. Ronald Weasley is no longer a prefect. He will be stripped of his badge and all his privileges"

Ron yelled out in anger

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he roared

"Yes Mr. Weasley I can this action cannot be undone by any member of staff not even the headmaster can reverse this decision"

Ron was going to protest more by his was pulled back down into his chair by Ginny who whispered something into his ear. He shut up after this

"The new prefect for Gryffindor is someone who deserves it more so than any other student in this school. He has saved the school on several occasions and has demonstrated more dedication and loyalty than any other person that I know. The new sixth year Prefect for Gryffindor is Mr Harry James Potter"

The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables burst into applause whilst the Slytherin table stayed quiet

Professor McGonagall sat back down and Dumbledore began the feast secretly kicking himself for allowing Minerva to speak

Authors Note:

Let the Weasley and Dumbledore bashing commence!

Keep those reviews coming guys!


	11. Potions And Discovery

Authors Note: Hey guys just wanted to do some quick review feedback before I get going with the next chapter

eliizilla-rawr- If you don't like my story then don't waste my time flaming it. Honestly I'm not claiming to be the next J.K. Rowling. If you don't like the story then don't read it. (That goes for anyone)

Lupinesence- Glad you're enjoying it so much!

cosmoGirl666- I love your smiles as a review for each chapter every time I update I think to myself "yeah cosmoGirl shall be smiling soon" LOL

Keep the reviews coming guys but on a more serious note if you're going to waste my time by flaming my story then please save yourself some time and don't.

Chapter 11

Harry and Hermione slowly made their way towards professor McGonagall's office. Harry was still quite shocked that he had been made prefect.

"It wasn't that hard a decision Harry prefects are students who are chosen to represent the best of what each house has to each other. Who else better to represent Gryffindor than you?" She explained to him at dinner

A quick knock at McGonagall's office and the two entered.

"Ah come in you two" She said sitting at her desk

They did and after being offered tea McGonagall got down to business

"Ok first things first Mr Potter here is your prefect badge I have placed you on the same schedules as Hermione so she can show you the ropes. Secondly I would like to thank you for the trust you have both put in me for asking me to act in loco parentis for the two of you" She said smiling

"It is nothing professor we could not think of anyone who we trusted and respected more as a professor. Other than Hagrid of course" Harry smiled

"Yes Hagrid is very protective of the two of you it is only a shame that Dumbledore never cleared his name giving him his wand back" She sighed

"Pardon professor?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore as head of the wizengamot has the power to wipe Hagrid's record of any crimes which he may be accused of. It is an old law our ministry has if you are accused and charged with any crime no matter if you are innocent you cannot legally practise magic again until you have been fully cleared by the wizengamot. Hagrid never got cleared and so he has to use that pink umbrella as a substitute"

Harry and Hermione were thinking the same thing

"Professor is there a way to clear Hagrid's record without involving Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"The only other way would be to influence the wizengamot into a vote of no confidence against Dumbledore's decision, then you would have to inspire a majority vote for it to take precedent" McGonagall explained

"Has that ever happened before? Couldn't they have done that for Sirius?" Harry asked his voice quiet when he mentioned his god fathers name

"It was difficult with Sirius, as Peter Pettigrew was never apprehended they was never enough evidence not to clear Sirius' name and so because of that the only person who could have cleared his name would have been Dumbledore"

Harry was point blank mad, Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent but instead choose to rot in prison for 13 years and then to spend his two years of freedom on the run and then trapped in Grimmauld Place. They spoke for a bit more before McGonagall sent the two of them Gryffindor tower

"The passwords to get into your private dorms in set currently as Marauder, to gain entry simply state the password to the fat lady and she will grant you access. The password to get into the common room is Lion Cubs" McGonagall explained before wishing the two of them goodnight.

Harry and Hermione made their way to Gryffindor tower approaching the fat lady Hermione whispered "marauder" the fat lady opened her portrait backwards and the two entered up a flight of stairs.

When they arrived they found a smaller version of the common room, a large settee and a large table with chairs for them to do their homework. The fire was already blazing. The two of them sat in front of the fire for a while to talk about their next move.

"We need to add some additional things to our ever ending to do list" Harry said

"I'm way ahead of you I'm going to mail Lupin and tell him that were going to clear Hagrid's name. Hagrid is too good a person to be punished for something he was never guilty of" she smiled

"And as for Dumbledore originally I was going to make him suffer for what he did to me with regards to my parents. But now I'm going to make him suffer for what he did to Sirius. Tell Lupin and Tonks we move forward with our plan. Dumbledore's end needs to start now" Harry finished with his fist clenched

Hermione nodded and wrote the letter quickly before sending Hedwig off with the letter.

She returned back to sitting with Harry with a concerned look on her face

"What's the matter?" He asked

"What are we going to do about the Weasley's you can bet anything that they won't stop and we have no way of knowing what their plans are going to be" she said

"I'm one step ahead of you" He said

"What do you mean?" She asked confused

"It's simple we need someone who can keep an eye out without being seen. Someone who can slip past any magical enchantments with little fuss"

The light inside Hermione's head went on

"That's brilliant but won't he get in trouble if he gets caught?"

Harry laughed

"Hermione he was able to get through all of the wards of Hogwarts set a bludger on me and then gets into the hospital wing to warn me all without being detected by some of the most powerful enchantments ever cast. I think somehow he can manage not being caught by the Weasley's"

Hermione had to admit Dobby was good at slipping in under the radar. She smiled and Harry laughed again Hermione joining in shortly after.

The two of them were sat watching the fire some more before Hermione spoke

"I think we should go to bed now Harry after all we've got classes tomorrow" She said

"Oh I never told you about that did I?"

"Tell me what?" She asked

"Well a few weeks ago I asked if I could switch courses to the ones that you are taking and I was accepted onto them"

"How did you do that?" She asked amazed

"Well put it this way, when the OWL results came through I pretty much found out that I could get into any course I wanted" he smiled

_Flashback_

"_Harry! THERE HERE!" Hermione screamed_

_Harry came running down the stairs to find Hermione sat in the kitchen holding a Hogwarts envelope with her name on it. Harry's was next to her._

"_Go on open it" he gestured_

"_I can't what if I failed?" She asked_

"_Hermione you don't know how to fail. Come on we'll open them together"_

_OWL RESULTS FOR Harry JAMES Potter_

_Defence against the Dark Arts- O (Highest ever recorded score)_

_Charms- O_

_Potions- E_

_History of Magic- A_

_Herbology- E_

_Divination- A_

_Care of Magical Creatures- O_

_Transfiguration- O (second highest score ever recorded)_

_OWL RESULTS FOR Hermione JEAN Granger_

_Defence against the Dark Arts- O_

_Charms- O (highest ever recorded score)_

_Potions- O_

_History of Magic- O_

_Herbology- O_

_Ancient Runes- O_

_Care of Magical Creatures- O_

_Arithmacy- O_

_Transfiguration- O (highest ever recorded score)_

_The two swapped papers to see how the other did. After that some hugging and making out took place to celebrate their success_

_End Flashback_

"I had to pass a test to get into ancient runes but the test was practical and I was able to ace it and arithmacy although difficult easy enough to understand"

Hermione smiled and pounced on Harry giving a repeat performance of when they received their results. Both knew two things for certain. One that the next few months were going to be tough and two;

Revenge is a bitch!

The following morning the schedules were handed out, Harry and Hermione were quite lucky to find they had Monday mornings off. Which was a blessing to any person wizard or not. There first lesson was advanced potions.

So after some relaxing and a few cheeky kisses the two headed down to the dungeons. There they found the new potion master. A rather pudgy man, Professor Slughorn

"Ah Mr. Potter and Miss Granger welcome I have been looking forward to meeting the two of you"

"Nice to meet you to sir" they both said.

"Excuse me sir but do you have a spare book that I could borrow? I didn't get onto the course until I had been to Diagon Alley" Harry asked

"Of course my boy look in the cupboard help yourself" the professor replied

Harry walked over to the cupboard and found two copies of the book he needed. One brand new and one tattered and torn, Harry didn't particularly fancy having a old ripped book so he picked up the new copy and walked over to Hermione.

"now ladies and gentlemen can anyone tell me what this potion is?" He asked lifting the cauldron lid

"Armontentia" Harry and Hermione both answered at the same time

"Excellent 10 points to Gryffindor, Now can anyone tell me why this potion is perhaps the most dangerous potion in the room" he asked

Hermione and Harry both knew the answer but Harry gestured for Hermione to answer

"Its love potion, it causes the drinker to believe that they are in love with someone and is attuned to the desired person. An unprocessed batch is said to take hold the characteristics of someone you desire, for example I smell pumpkin pastry and treacle tart" Hermione said blushing. Harry knew that if he smelt the potion it would smell of pumpkin juice.

"Excellent, now this potion doesn't make the user actually fall in love, that would be impossible but it does however cause powerful infatuation or obsession"

Moving onto a separate potion he asked if anyone knew what the small vial of potion was

"Liquid Luck" Harry answered recognising the potion from one of his previous books

"Correct, real name Felix felicis; Incredibly difficult to brew and fatal if got wrong A few drops of this and you'll find all your endeavours will succeed. So I pose a challenge. Pair off and who ever can make an acceptable version of Living Death shall be rewarded this potion as the spoils of war. Ingredients and instructions found in your books"

Harry and Hermione set off on their potion. It was an extremely difficult potion to create almost impossible if you were to try on your own

"What if we crushed it instead of sliced it?" Harry asked

"But the instructions say to slice" Hermione protested

"It couldn't hurt to try Hermione"

She was hesitant but never the less agreed. Sure enough the potion started to improve. 45 minutes later the time was up

The professor dropped a leaf into the potion and upon touch instantly disintegrated

"Excellent work! A near perfect match"!

Harry and Hermione smiled and were awarded the potion as promised.

They left the dungeons and went to the great hall for some lunch. They were interrupted however by another greasy git

"Well Potter looks as if you really have fallen to the bottom of the barrel actually dating a mud blood" Draco snared

"Draco how about you get back to me about bottom of the barrel when your hanging around with two men" Harry replied sarcastically pushing past Malfoy

Draco went to go for his wand but Harry grabbed his arm

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Malfoy, you won't be able to beat me and you know it" Harry smiled

Draco pulled his arm out of Harry's grip but Harry and Hermione both noticed a small bit of black ink on his arm. Harry let go of his arm and Draco and his goons ran off

"Did you see?" Harry asked

"Yeah. Draco has the Dark Mark"


	12. Revelations and Show Offs

Chapter 12

_Flashback_

_Harry was scared. No he was petrified. He had faced Voldemort many times and came out victorious but he would happily take on a 1000 Voldemort then face something he had never faced before. His girlfriend's parents; Hermione could see he was scared_

"_Don't worry you'll be fine" she said squeezing his hand_

_Harry smiled as himself Hermione Lupin and Tonks all walked up the pathway to the safe house that they had been placed in. A quick knock at the door and Hermione's mum was in view_

"_Hermione!" She squealed happily as she pulled her into a hug_

"_Hey mum, I missed you" She said returning the hug._

_She let Hermione and noticed Harry_

"_Hello again Harry nice to see you" pulling Harry into a hug_

"_Nice to see you again Mrs Granger" Harry said returning the hug_

"_Oh call me Emma sweetheart I hate formalities" She said laughing and ushering the four of them into the house_

"_Hello I'm Remus Lupin and this is Nym... Tonks" Lupin said _

"_Pleasure to meet you all. Dan! Hermione's here with company" She yelled up the stairs_

_Dan came running down the stairs and picked his daughter up in a bone crushing hug_

"_Hey Daddy" She said returning the hug_

_Dan put Hermione down and held his hand out for Lupin and Tonks to shake he introduced himself. He then turned to Harry_

"_So you're the person who has taken my daughters interest for the last 6 years" He said with a stern face_

"_Yes sir" Harry replied looking extremely nervous. Dan burst into laughter_

"_Oh Harry calm down I'm only messing with you" he said shaking his hand_

_They all moved into the living room where Emma served tea to all that asked for it_

"_So to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit" Dan asked_

"_We were wondering if you could answer some questions about where you lived 15 years ago" Lupin replied_

"_15 years ago? We were living in a little village up north called something Hollow" Dan replied_

"_Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked_

"_Yes that's it!" Emma replied. Harry looked at Hermione. She knew what that look meant_

"_Mum, Dad did you have any close friends up there?"_

"_Yeah there was this once couple, we were their next door neighbours. Lovely couple they were Lily and James their names were. We moved down here when Emma fell pregnant with Hermione. Last time we heard from them was a few months after we had Hermione. They were expecting their own child. Never heard from them after that" Emma said with a tear in her eyes_

_Harry also had tears in his eyes. Not un-noticed by Dan_

"_Harry are you ok?" He asked_

_Harry smiled weakly and shook his head. He took a deep breath and began to speak_

"_They were my parents. Lily and James Potter. The reason they never got in contact with you is because they were murdered when I was one" Harry said allowing a few tears to fall._

_Dan and Emma were in shock._

"_There... Dead?" Dan asked_

"_Afraid so. What we came here to tell you was that we recently heard the will's of my parents. In their will there were a list of people who I was meant to go to if my parents died. You... You were on the list of people" Harry said barely audible_

"_Well I'm not surprised considering they made me and Dan a set of your god parents. We naturally assumed that they had just moved on but in their last letter to us they asked if we would be your god parents. Of course we accepted but we never heard anything after that"_

_Lupin chimed in with the explanation_

"_I'm afraid that when Lily fell pregnant a prophecy was made. The prophecy made Lily, James and Harry a target to one of the most evil wizards to ever have existed. When we discovered that their lives were in danger. We placed them into the wizard version of protective custody they were forced to cut contact with everyone"_

_Dan was confused "Wait so if they were in protective custody how were they killed?" He asked_

"_They were betrayed by one of the only people to know where they were in hiding" Harry said with bitterness in his tone_

_End Flashback_

Harry woke up sitting bolt right up. Sure it wasn't a nightmare but it was still a difficult conversation to have. He checked his watch. Half past 5 in the morning. Oh well least he was able to have a good few hours sleep. He put on a pair a tracksuit bottoms and a t shirt and went down to the common room. He saw that the fire had gone out. So walking over to it he pointed his wand and muttered

"Incendio" The flames shot out of his wand and set the fire burning again. He found one a book on the table and sat down on the settee and began to read.

Hermione woke up an hour later. She got up a put her dressing gown on. Walking down the stairs she noticed Harry reading on the settee.

"You know it's normally me that does that" she said as she walked into the room

"Yeah I know but what's life without a little change" he laughed

She sat down next to him and kissed him good morning

"Been awake long?" She asked

"Only an hour, had another dream about when we went to see your parents" He said closing the book

"That was difficult for you wasn't it?" She asked

"Yes and No" He replied

"Care to elaborate?"

Harry turned to face her

"Yes it was difficult because it's dealing with something that I have never been able to fully deal with and probably never will be able to deal with but on the other hand no it wasn't hard for me because it gave me another connection to my parents You parents are my god parents and they knew my mum and dad for many years something I find really cool"

Hermione smiled and snuggled up to Harry

"I'm proud of you" she whispered

"For what?" he asked

"Maturity beyond your years and a never ending love for those who matter to you dead or alive" she said. Harry smiled and hugged her tighter. He whispered

"I love you"

Hermione looked up at his face.

"What did you just say?"

"I love you" he said louder

Hermione had tears in her eyes and kissed Harry hard with all of her passion.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that" She said kissing him again

A little while longer Harry looked at his watch

"Not that I wouldn't love to stay here and continue this we've got defence against the dark arts in an hour and I could use some breakfast" he said rubbing her back

Hermione pouted but got up none the less she walked to the stairwell when she turned ran up to Harry and jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him hard and pressed her tongue against his lips Harry returned and opened his mouth allowing his and her tongues to explore each other. A few minutes later they parted to breathe again.

"I love you too" She said before making Harry put her down so she could go get ready for class

Harry stood there inanimate.

"Ok" he whispered before going up the stairs so he could shower

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand to defence 50 minutes later. Breakfast has been uneventful and both were put off staying too long by the sheer amount Ron was stuffing into his mouth. Sitting down next to each other they waited whilst the rest of the class came in. When everyone was in Professor Snape came through the door.

"I do not want to see any foolish wand movements in this class. Be warned if any of you start to fail this class you will find yourselves thrown off the course" He said with an added hatred to any Gryffindor that was in the room

"Now who can tell me the differences between a full bodied patronus and a shield version?"

Harry couldn't help but beamed with pride as every member of the DA's hands shot up in the air. He was even more impressed when none of the Slytherin students raised their hands.

Snape however was playing hard ball

"No one knows? How very disappointing" he sneered

Harry wasn't going to accept his bullying any longer.

"Excuse me 'sir' but I think you will find that there at least 3 people in this class who know the answer to the question" Harry said

"Mr Potter when I want you sarcastic comments I shall ask for them. I am well aware that there are students with their hands up but I highly doubt anyone in the class could fully explain it to me properly"

"Well you're never going to know unless you give them a chance will you?" Harry replied quickly

Snape shot a venomous stare. "Ok Mr. Potter if you're so confident in their abilities why don't you have one of them show me the differences"

Harry smiled.

"Anyone up for a quick demonstration?"

Hermione and Neville got up straight away

"Ok guys Neville could you perform the shield version of the charm?"

Neville nodded and raised his new wand

"Expecto Patronum" he said as the white shield came out his wand.

"As you can see the shield charm is an effective protective enchantment against the attack of a dementor however it is not as powerful as a full bodied patronus which are harder to cast"

Neville cancelled the charm.

Harry Hermione and Neville each then pointed their wands and thought of the happiest memories they could and all shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A Stag, Otter and eagle erupted out of their wands before running around the class room. After feeling very smug with themselves they allowed the charms to disappear. They turned to face Professor Snape.

"Sit Down. Now" He spat. The three retreated back to their seats.

"5 points from Gryffindor" He replied

"For what?" Harry asked

"For speaking when not being spoken too"

Snape spent the rest of the class instructing the students to read out of the text book. After the lesson was over Harry Hermione and Neville were all sat together

"We can't keep letting him do this" Harry said

"I know Harry but what are we going to do? We can't exactly go to a professor. They won't believe it without visual proof and whenever they are there Snape doesn't persecute the Gryffindor" Neville replied

"I think it's time my Dad's cloak made a comeback"

The three of them planned for their next defence lesson which was in 3 days time. They then went off to their lessons.

A few hours later Harry and Hermione returned to their common room they saw Hedwig waiting for them with a letter

"Thanks girl" Harry replied taking the letter and giving her some treats.

_Dear Harry,_

_We have spoken with the goblins and the charges are going to be set in motion next week as for your other request Tonks has managed to convince the Wizengamot and Amelia Bones to give you the opportunity to plead Hagrid's case this weekend. Tonks and I will clear everything with professor McGonagall and we shall come and collect you._

_Hope you are well_

_Remus_

Harry showed Hermione the letter and she smiled.

"Ok this is going well. First Snape then the wizengamot then Dumbledore" She smiled

Harry kissed her and hugged her

Phase Two was about to begin

Authors Note: Just a quick one guys I have no idea what Neville's patronus is so I was guessing I choose eagle for loyalty and what not.

Any ways let me know what you think. Oh and by the way in the next few chapters there will be another vote coming so keep an eye out!


	13. Set In Motion

Chapter 13

Harry and Hermione were sat in their common room on the Thursday morning everything had to go according to plan.

"Dobby" Hermione called. The little elf appeared instantly

"How can Dobby help you Mistress hermy?"

Hermione held out Harry's cloak to Dobby

"Could you give this to professor McGonagall please? She will be expecting you and tell her that everything is ready to go"

Dobby nodded and vanished from the room.

Defence against the Dark Arts was up until the start of 5th year Harry's favourite topic now it didn't hold any type of leverage. Walking in with Hermione they both ignored the death glares being sent at them by Ron and sat in front of Neville and Seamus who both greeted them warmly. All were silent by the arrival of Snape however

"Let us hope that certain members of this class will be able to control their mouths" He sneered towards Harry

"What is the most effective way of protecting yourselves from mental attack?" He asked

All the Gryffindor students hands went up into the air even surprisingly Ron's.

"Occlumency" Snape replied bitterly not even bothering to ask for an answer

He began to write stuff on a chalk board and all began to copy it out robotically taking hints from having him teach them all potions.

"Now with regards to less serious spells you are more likely to be hurt more via a Stupefy rather than any other type of curse" He said not bothering to look at the students

Hermione looked up

"That's not entirely true Professor" She said

Snape turned around in disgust "And what makes you think that Granger?" He spat venomously

"Well a stupefy will only stun the opponent where as other charms such as reducto or Impedimenta will cause more significant damage making the opponent more vulnerable to other attacks" she replied confidently

Snape walked over to her and stood over her

"Miss Granger, I know that you have taken it upon yourself to make yourself an insufferable know it all but remember one thing when I want your opinion I will give it to you. Until then keep that infernal trap of yours shut!" He yelled. Harry wasn't having that

"How can you yell at her when all she was doing was showing that your explanation was wrong?" He yelled

"Potter! Your opinion is neither wanted nor needed!" He spat

"Well maybe if you would admit that you were wrong in your statement I wouldn't have to give it to you would I!"

"50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled

Harry still wasn't backing down

"Face it you were wrong and Hermione was right but instead of accepting it and moving on your ego is trying to compensate for it!"

"How dare you..."

"No! How dare you! You are supposed to be teaching us how to defend ourselves against a very real threat but instead all your showing is how bias and bitter you have become over the years. It is your duty as a professor to teach us not to attempt to belittle us! Snivellus" Harry roared

Snape reaction was as quick as lightning his wand was raised but someone else disarmed him before Harry got the chance

"Who dares take my wand?" He questioned

Professor McGonagall took Harry's cloak off revealing herself. Wand still raised

"That would be me Severus" She replied with disgust

"Minerva, your little Gryffindor hero needs to be thrown out of this school after what he has just done"

She smiled

"Really from what I saw Mr. Potter was simply demonstrating the loyalty to other students and stating school policy. A policy which you are required to abide by"

Snape opened his mouth but Minerva wasn't done

"I saw everything Severus the abuse of power the treatment of certain students and the complete and utter disrespect shown to the students. But to raise your wand against a student, disgusting. You are going to be thrown out of this school Severus if it is the last thing I do!"

The Gryffindor all smiled whilst the Slytherin looked on in horror. Snape stormed out of the classroom after collecting his wand. Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the class

"There will be a new professor teaching this course and rest assured the favouritism of houses ends here now"

She walked over to Harry and Hermione

"Firstly to fix what needs to be fixed 10 points to Miss Granger for adaption of spell uses. 50 points to Mr. Potter for showing the chivalry isn't dead"

The class was dismissed after this. Harry and Hermione walked back to their common room hand in hand. First mission was a success.

On the way back towards Gryffindor tower they were approached by Hagrid.

"Hello you two any chance of yah popping down for a cup tea soon? It been ages since yeh came and saw me and fang!" he said happily. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled

"We'd love to Hagrid but we've got some things to do but we will come and see you Wednesday evening. Promise!" Hermione said smiling

Hagrid agreed and walked off.

The next few days say any classes with Snape cancelled. No one was complaining however they all found it to be a relief.

Saturday arrived quicker than Harry and Hermione would have liked. They had prepared down to the letter but it was still a case of last minute nerves.

Sure enough Lupin arrived as planned and after a short discussion with Professor McGonagall took Harry and Hermione to the ministry.

When Harry arrived in the atrium he felt a pain in his heart. He hadn't been here since Sirius. Hermione knew he would be in pain emotionally so took his hand

"You'll make him proud Harry. More so than what he is now" She whispered. This filled Harry with a new sense of purpose and so with Hermione and Lupin in tow they walked to the wizengamot to present their case.

"Wizengamot now in session acting head of the wizengamot Amelia Bones head of the department of magical law enforcement. Here today see the case of one Rebeus Hagrid brought before us. Presenters are one Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger"

Harry and Hermione stepped forward and placed the folder onto the desk they were allocated.

"We come here today before your esteemed selves to put right a miscarriage of Justice. Rebeus Hagrid with charged with opening the Chamber of Secrets and subsequently causing the death of a Hogwarts student. We are here today to reverse this charge and prove that it was not Hagrid that opened the chamber but in fact Thomas Marvolo Riddle" Harry stated confidently. There were a few murmurs before order was restored

"Order. Order! Very well proceed with your case" Director Bones instructed

Hermione stood up.

"It is common knowledge that Hogwarts was founded by 4 wizards and witches. The legends of the chamber of secrets were well known. It was rumoured that a chamber had been built which only the heir of Slytherin could enter. This raises our first point we asked the Goblins of Gringotts to run a check on Hagrid's family lineage to check to see if he was the heir of any of the founders. No such lineage was shown"

Hermione presented the document to the wizengamot. Harry then raised their second point

"The heir of Slytherin was as most people would expect to be sorted into the house of their ascendants. We have consulted with numerous professors which all confirmed that Rebeus Hagrid was in Hufflepuff house. House of the loyal. It is also said the heir of Slytherin was able to talk to snakes as the beat which was placed in the chamber was a snake. A basilisk no less. The heir must have been a parsletongue otherwise he would have not been able to control the beast. Rebeus Hagrid is not a parsletongue"

There were continued murmurs throughout.

"In order to gain access to the chamber of secrets one must have the ability to communicate in the language of the snakes. Furthermore they must be relatively agile as access is restricted to a small ladder. Even if Rebeus Hagrid was able to gain access to the chamber of secrets there is no way he would have been able to get through the chamber door"

Harry and Hermione presented all of their findings until they were finished. Some were convinced others had questions.

"Mr. Potter you stated that only someone who could communicate in parsletongue could gain access to the chamber of secrets. How were you able to gain access?"

Harry stood "Quite simple sir until a few months ago I was able to communicate with snakes. This led to people believing I was the heir of Slytherin. It was not until I was able to summon the sword of Godric Gryffindor that it was shown that I was not"

A rather stout and pompous looking man was not convinced.

"Say for example that Rebeus Hagrid was able to get past all of these devices. It is not unknown of a wizard being able to perform such feats and being able to do what is considered otherwise impossible. How can we be 100% sure that Hagrid is not responsible" he asked with a rather venomous tone.

"Quite simple. Hagrid was taken to Azkaban on the same night Lucius Malfoy drove Dumbledore out of the school. A few days later a first year was kidnapped and taken into the chamber itself. As you well the protective enchantments in Azkaban put a 95% damper on all magical ability. It is completely impossible for that person to be able to kidnap a person from Hogwarts whilst hundreds of miles away in a magic restricting prison" Harry replied with a rather smug tone directed at the pompous member of the wizengamot .

"Why is the head of the wizengamot not in this session?" Director Bones asked.

"We have not requested Dumbledore's presence for reasons which shall be made public next week. However we can tell you that Dumbledore has been aware of this knowledge for 4 years now and still has made no effort on his part to rectify this situation" Hermione responded

Director Bones nodded. "Very well let us vote"

Harry and Hermione both held their breath.

Authors Note:

Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I updated I haven't been well for the last few days.

So what do you think? I'm reasonably happy with this chapter.

Rate and Review!


	14. Ego's and Fact's

Authors Note: Woo we passed 200 reviews I love all you guys

Redwoodx- My 200th Reviewer!

Chapter 14

"Hey yeh two come on in I got a pot of tea on" Hagrid welcomed his two young friends into his small cabin.

"Hey Hagrid, how are you?" Hermione asked

"Oh I'm all good thanks Hermione' how are yeh two? I notice you don't seem to hand around with Ron anymore, you lot had a falling out?" Hagrid asked

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Something like that" Harry said

Hagrid got the feeling he would be told later so changed the subject

"So why could yeh come see me over the last few days?" He asked

"Well funny you should mention that actually" Harry asked pulling out an envelope

"What' that?"

Harry didn't say anything but handed him the envelope

Hagrid confused opened the letter and read;

_Dear Mr. Hagrid,_

_On Saturday just gone the wizengamot session was held. A miscarriage of justice was put forward by one Mr Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jean Potter. _

_The issue was in regard to the chamber of secrets and the charges which were brought against you._

_The wizengamot heard evidence that it was in fact Thomas Marvolo Riddle who was responsible for the opening of the chamber and causing the death of a student at Hogwarts._

_The Wizengamot has voted and decided by a majority verdict of 85% that you should have not been stripped of your wand and so it is this tribunal's decision that you shall have you wand returned to you._

_We have also awarded you a total of 350,000 galleons as a compensation for the miscarriage of justice._

_Please come to the ministry of magic at your earliest convenience and your wand shall be returned to you_

_Yours Sincerely _

_Director Amelia Bones_

Hagrid looked from the letter at Harry and Hermione both were smiling with tears in their eyes.

"Yeh cleared my name?" he asked shocked

"We owed you after everything you have done for us, it was the least we could do" Harry said

"Besides, you were innocent all along so we simply set the wrong right again" Hermione added

"I can't thank the two of yeh enough" Hagrid said pulling Harry and Hermione into a massive hug, great beads of tears were falling down his face

News about Hagrid spread round the school quicker than wild fire. The general consensus was the same as Harry and Hermione "Couldn't happen to a nicer person" The Slytherin house didn't really care and so kept their mouths shut which was a nice change. After everything that had happened with Snape hardly anyone was willing to push their luck.

Harry and Hermione walked down to breakfast on the Tuesday morning. There was a load of commotion around the Gryffindor table. Neither of them particularly cared but they went to see what was happening anyway

"So I got Hagrid's name clear" They heard Ron finish.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other both filled with a new sense of hatred towards the red head.

But they decided to play it clever.

Ron saw Harry and Hermione and his face slightly paled but he kept his cool.

"So you were responsible for clearing Hagrid's name?" Hermione asked coldly

"Y..Yeah" Ron stuttered.

Harry let out a small chuckle.

"Pathetic, you're actually trying to claim recognition for something you didn't even know anything about"

Ron gave him a death glare

"I do too!" He yelled in defence

Harry and Hermione smirked at each other

"Tell me then oh great and all knowing Ron what was the cause that allowed Hagrid to have his wand returned to him?" Hermione asked

Ron smirked

"They proved he wasn't a full giant and so by wizarding law is allowed to practise magic" he replied rather smugly.

That did it for Harry who fell to the floor laughing. Hermione soon followed. It took a couple of minutes for them to regain their composure.

"Before you all start worshipping Mr. Got his facts wrong. You might want to check the daily prophet.

The two walked away and Ron tried to regain the attention that was put before him

Half hour later and the owls arrived with a copy of the daily prophet. Neville took a copy and read aloud

_**Hogwarts Gamekeeper cleared of bogus charges!**_

_Rebeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was this week cleared of bogus charges which caused his wand to be taken from him 50 years ago._

_Mr. Hagrid had been accused of causing the death of a young girl and was framed opening the legendary "Chamber of Secrets" _

_He was cleared by a majority verdict of 85% however the head of the Wizengamot and of Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore was not present at the hearing what so ever. When asked he refused to comment._

_Rebeus Hagrid when asked how he felt said he felt elated with joy he would not go into the discrepancies of the charges such as the real perpetrator but he did tell us one thing._

"_I would never have been cleared if it wasn't for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, they went to the ministry and cleared my name. I'm forever in their debt"_

_**See Page 4 for profiles on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger**_

The entire Gryffindor table was shooting death glares at Ron. He was looking at the table eating more slowly than what anyone had ever seen before. Hermione wasn't willing to let his pride get in the way again.

"So you see Ron here hasn't done a thing. Instead he lets his pride and his ego gets in the way to try and take credit for something that he didn't have a clue about. This is one of the first times that the Daily Prophet has been write and the main reason for it? Well two reasons really. The first No quick quills were used and Secondly Rita Skeeter did not write the article!"

Harry and Hermione both took their leave after this and went to Transfiguration

During the class Harry noticed a note appear on his desk

Master Harry,

Dobby needs to speak with you and Mistress Hermione in the come and go room later on Dobby has information for you both

He showed Hermione the note who nodded. Putting the note into his pocket they continued with the lesson.

Later that evening after dinner Harry and Hermione went to the room of requirement. Harry thought 'I need a place to speak privately' the door appeared and Harry and Hermione went in.

"Dobby" they both called. The little elf appeared in front of them a second later

"What information do you have Dobby?" Hermione asked

"Dobby has been watching Mr Weasley as you asked but he has also been watching Professor Dumbledore, he has a ring which has cursed his hand. Dobby senses the darkest of magic inside the ring. Dobby sense a piece of soul"

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other shocked

"A soul fragment; in a container and Dumbledore has one?" Hermione asked allowed. Dobby nodded

"They are known as horcruxes miss hermy, a witch or wizard can split their soul into fragments and place them in anchors. When that witch or wizard dies they can easily be restored as long as the soul fragments are still undamaged" Dobby replied twiddling his hands.

Harry knew that there was only one person sick enough to do such a thing. Voldemort

"Ok we need to plan. Think if we could get rid of the horcruxes we could kill Voldemort and I could have a normal life, spending it with a rather gorgeous girl I know" Harry said winking at Hermione.

Dobby had yet more information that was helpful to them

"Dobby guesses that you have already destroyed two pieces of his soul sir. The diary which contained his memories; It is logical to assume that it was a horcrux. Also the scar on your head sir, the goblins said it was a soul fragment. With its destruction you have destroyed another part of him"

Hermione smiled and hugged the little elf

"Dobby you have no idea how helpful you have been we can't thank you enough for all that you have done" She kissed the little elf's check who immediately blushed with embarrassment

"Don't worry Dobby she has the same effect on me" Harry smiled Hermione smiled and swatted his arm playfully.

"Ok if we're going to need all the help we can get. Harry I think we need to restart the DA, maybe change the name. We could ask the Goblins if they could destroy the soul fragment and if they had a way of tracing them. If were concise and stay on target we can do this" Hermione said

Harry smiled at her

"I love it when you take charge"

This earned him another playful slap and a quick kiss

Review Please guys!


	15. Know The Truth

Chapter 15

Things were in full swing. Hermione had contacted Gringotts; Harry had mailed Tonks and Remus both who were co-ordinating the order of phoenix that weren't loyal to the complete ass that was Albus Dumbledore. Dobby was asking around the elves that could help create wards. Above all else today was the day that Dumbledore was due to receive his penance.

Harry and Hermione were sat in the Great Hall during dinner both were happy that the hall was full to the brim. They were all partaking in light conversation when the doors of the great hall swung open. A collection of 6 goblins and a few wizard security guards

"Albus Dumbledore!" The lead goblin yelled.

The headmaster stood.

"What can I do for you?" He asked playing dumb

"You are hereby under arrest under Goblin law for the continued embezzlement of an account which has no bonds to you. You are also charged with the violation of the obstructing the will of a witch and wizard who for security reasons shall be not be named in public" The head goblin announced

The students all gasped in shock and the students also. Harry and Hermione both smiled at each other and let the show go on. Dumbledore wasn't planning on going that quickly

"You do realise that as I am not a goblin you cannot enforce your law upon to me" He calmly stated

The goblin snorted "You know full well Dumbledore that when it comes to the embezzlement of wizarding accounts we can full well enforce our law upon you. Not even your status as head of the wizengamot and the supreme mugwump can stop us from arresting you"

Dumbledore knew he was in trouble not even Fawkes would be able to help him now.

"Come now Dumbledore don't make a scene in front of the students hand over your wand and come quietly" The security guard said stopping forward

Dumbledore looked throughout the room and found the smiling faces of Harry and Hermione. He knew they were behind it. Sighing he handed his wand over and walked out of the room. The old wizard stopped at Harry and Hermione.

"I only wish you could understand that I am doing this for the greater good"

He walked out of the room and the hall erupted into roars of confusion. Professor McGonagall fired off a shot of red sparks to regain control

"Silence, All of you, now due to the incarceration of Professor Dumbledore I shall be acting Headmistress Professor Flitwick shall take up the role of Deputy Head. Now everyone will please calm down and return to your dinner. A short announcement will be made at the end"

Everyone continued to talk about what had just happened Harry and Hermione ate in comfortable silence after all. They already knew what was going on so why should they feel the need to gossip about it?

At the end of the dinner Professor McGonagall stood up again

"Due to the recent occurrences at the school the teachers have agreed that their shall be a two week's break. Students may leave to go home if they so choose but must return at the end of the break"

Slight cheers erupted around the room Harry and Hermione both knew they were going to stay Hermione's parents were in hiding and there wasn't a hope in hell that Harry was going anywhere without Hermione.

They walked hand in hand back to their private common room to find the box which Lupin had given to Harry for his birthday. All of his parent's things were in this box

"I guess now is a good a time as any to open this box" He whispered

Hermione squeezed his hand

"I'm right here with you"

Harry took a deep breath and open the lock on the chest. Inside he found old photo's his mothers note books and some other small things.

What caught Harry's attention was a small wooden case. He picked it up and opened the lid. Inside he found a collection of memory's all of which were labelled "Harry's first steps", "Harry flies his toy broom", "Harry's first birthday". Harry couldn't help but smile. His mum and dad had basically given him the wish he had never been able to fulfil. To see what it was like to be with his mum and dad.

"Hermione we need a pensive" He said handing her the box. She looked at the box and nodded her head.

"Dobby" Harry called. The little elf popped into the room

"What can Dobby do for you sir?" He asked

"Sorry to interrupt your talks with the other house elf's Dobby but I need a favour can you go to Diagon Alley and buy me a pensive; I know that there is one shop there that may sell them. Money isn't an issue but quality is. Make sure it is a duplicating memory pensive and if possible could we have one with an overhead display" He asked his little friend

"Dobby knows just the place. Dobby shall return shortly" He replied before apparating out.

Harry sat down on the couch and pulled Hermione down onto his lap

Hermione laughed "Hey there tiger" She said stroking his face. Harry smiled and kissed her. He was about to pull away but Hermione wasn't done yet. "Oh no you don't" she whispered before deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth to gain entry into Hermione's who was all too allowed. Their tongues massaging each other both were in heaven. They were with each other. Nothing else at the time mattered.

It wasn't until an hour later did Harry noticed that a pensive had been placed on the desk, Dobby must have quietly slipped it in not wanting to disturbed them both.

"So what do you want to see first?" Harry asked

"As fun as it would be to see your baby videos I was wondering if we could do something a bit different" She asked twiddling her thumbs clearly nervous at the prospect

"What did you have in mind?" He asked

Hermione took a deep breath. "I love you Harry more than I thought I could love I want us to know each other fully. I want to show you my life before Hogwarts. Before I knew magic."

Harry pulled her into a hug

"Nothing would please me more than to know the woman of my dreams through and through. Besides it's not like we have anywhere else to be for a couple of weeks eh?" He said laughing.

Harry gave Hermione a quick instruction on how to extract a memory and before he knew it she was putting the memory into the bowl. Harry activated the 3D display.

_Memory start_

"_Hermione hurry up your going to be late for school!" _

"_Coming mum I wanted to finish the chapter I was reading!" a 9 year old Hermione said running down the stairs_

_*memory skip*_

"_Oh look its bookworm granger!" _

"_leave me alone Alice" Hermione whispered_

"_Why bookworm what are you going to do about it? Read another book? Your such a loser bookworm you don't have no friends and you're a freak!" _

_*memory skip*_

"_how was school sweetie" _

"_Fine mum nothing interesting happened"_

_*memory skip*_

_Hermione was sat on her bench reading another chapter when the bully known as Alice walked up to her_

"_What do you think you're playing at granger? You actually told on me! What a dork!"_

"_No I didn't tell anyone I swear I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione said worried. Alice grabbed Hermione pulled her up and through her to the floor. Hermione had tears in her eyes_

"_Aw is bookworm going to cry? Run home bookworm you pathetic loser"_

_*memory skip*_

"_Hermione what happened?" _

"_Oh nothing mum, I tripped and fell over"_

_Memory end_

Hermione was fully crying and Harry had tears in his eyes

"Hermione I... Had I known... I never would have ever called you a bookworm... I'm so sorry" He said pulling Hermione into a full blown hug.

"It's not your fault Harry, I buried those memory's deep in my mind and never let them get the better of me. You're the first person that I've ever allowed to know that part of me" she said stammering her words as she spoke

"Hermione you are so incredible. To be able to go through the torment and the subjection that you lived and still come out as the same charismatic and intelligent person shows just how truly incredible you are. I wish I had an ounce of your bravery" he said kissing her forehead.

Hermione laughed at this "Harry there is no one braver than you. You've taken on Voldemort 4 times and came out on top you killed the basilisk you took on a nest of acromantula and you battled with Dragons. Harry your much braver than I am"

"Hermione that wasn't bravery. That was doing what I had to do. But you going through a torment every day of your life both physical and emotional and still willing yourself to continue that's true bravery. That's bravery which cannot be measured or calculated" he said knowing all too well what was like to be bullied every day of your life

Hermione had stopped crying and was now smiling

"Thank you Harry. For understanding"

"Hey no one knows what it is like better than I do. But here's what were going to do. We are going to leave this school for the two weeks and were going to go to Grimmauld Place. Then were going to go and find this Alice skunk and show her just how completely amazing you are" Harry replied with swagger

"Harry we don't need to do that"

"Oh yes we do, you need to show her that your better than she is and besides having an adorable piece of arm candy like me could only help your efforts" Harry said laughing.

"You prat" She laughed as she mocked his god like pose

"Ok then but you have to make me a compromise" She replied after her mocking

"Name it" Harry said sitting down next to her

"We will go and find Alice and show her that she can't affect me anymore but after that we are going to see those god awful relatives of yours. Don't you think I've forgotten what they did to you Harry. If I'm going to face my demons then you are going to face them as well"

Harry nodded "We'll face them together"

Hermione smiled "As it should be"

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it's taken so long to update my internet stopped working and so I was without internet for ages! You have no idea how stressful it is not being able to use simple things like Twitter lol anyway keep up the reviews and Ill add another chapter very soon!


	16. Facing The Past

Chapter 16

Grimmauld place was a nice change of setting for Harry and Hermione, Harry had invited Remus and Tonks to stay with them but they had politely declined. They were clearly wanting to spend 'alone time' together Hermione had joked. So they were making the most of it. Today was the day that Hermione was going to confront her past.

"Ready for this?" Harry asked

"Not even a little bit. Come on let's go" Hermione said walking towards the door.

"Just remember I'm by your side the entire time" Harry said taking her hand

The journey to Hermione's old neighbourhood wasn't very long and took less than an hour via train. Hermione was directing Harry to an old park where her tormentors were most likely to be.

They reached the gates of the park and Hermione saw her tormentor. Easily bigger and fouler mouthed but it was her none the less. She stopped dead at the gates. Hermione was taking a few deep breaths. "You can do this" she whispered to herself.

Harry didn't push her forward he knew she would have to do this at her own pace. Hermione slowly began to move into the park and went over to a bench and sat down where she knew Alice would see her. Harry sat down next to her and she grasped his hand.

"You ok?" He asked

Hermione shook her head for yes and then they waited. It only took a few minutes for Alice to notice them and walked over

"Well look what the cat dragged in" She said walking towards them.

"Alice" Hermione whispered

"Haven't seen you round her for a while what's matter we all too good for you now?" She mocked. Hermione didn't say anything.

Alice smiled and turned to Harry

"Who's the geek?" She asked. Harry was about to respond when Hermione stood up. No one insulted her Harry.

"His name is Harry" She said confidently

"Look who got her voice back. What's the matter bookworm teaching the geek to read?" She said before laughing

"Actually I was showing him the neighbourhood full of delinquents who are so stupid those basic comprehension skills are above them" She said smiling

"What did you say to me bookworm?" Alice asked getting angry

"You heard full well what I said you pompous bitch. Tell me does it give you self satisfaction to ruin the lives of others does it give you happiness? Joy? Pleasure? No I didn't think so. I'm not here looking for you to return to your old ways because I won't stand for it anymore. You tried to take away my childhood. I'm here today to tell you that you failed" Hermione said before turning and walking away

Alice swung her arm in an attempt to punch Hermione but Harry caught her fist dead

"Here's a free piece of advice. Don't even attempt that" he spat throwing her fist back to her side.

Hermione turned and saw what had happened. She walked up to Alice and got in her face "You think that makes you clever? Hitting me whilst my back is turned. Walk away Alice you don't know who you're messing with"

Hermione went to walk away before turning around once more "And my name is Hermione!"

The two of them left the park leaving a very shocked and embarrassed Alice basking in her own failure they young couple left the park and Hermione threw her into Harry's arms kissing him

"Thank you for making me do that you have no idea how good that felt" She said between kisses.

Harry smiled. He was glad that Hermione was able to put that part of her life behind her.

"Right come on then time to face your past as well" Hermione said pulling back and taking his hand

Harry was just as nervous as Hermione these people were the tormenters of his childhood but what was worse he had to live with them. Hermione was on the war path.

The both went under the invisibility cloak as they walked onto privet drive. Safety was important after all.

They approached the door and Hermione slipped out of the cloak but told Harry to stay close.

She knocked on the door and Petunia came to the door

"Hello can I help you?" She asked

"I hope so my car has broken down at the top of the road and I need to phone the mechanic could I possibly borrow your phone?" Hermione asked as sweetly as possible.

"Of course wont you come in" Petunia replied ushering her into the house. Harry followed her in and was careful to avoid touch with anything.

She walked into the living room and Vernon looked at her confused

"Who are you?" He asked pompously

"Forgive me I should have introduced myself my name is Hermione Granger, I believe that you know my boyfriend. His name is Harry Potter"

Vernon's face went red

"You're one of them! Out Get out of my house!" He roared

Harry pulled his cloak off which startled them both

"YOU! What the hell do you think you're doing here!" He roared

"Retribution if you want to call it that" He simply said.

"How dare you speak to him in that way after the way you treated him what kind of sick human beings treat an innocent child in such a way. I'm forced to ask you both mentally ill?" Hermione shrieked

Petunia was outraged

"Innocent? He is not innocent he is a freak of nature! We didn't ask to know him we didn't ask to bring him into our home!"

Hermione wasn't backing down

"And you think because of that you had the right to abuse him physically and mentally! He's your family!" She yelled

Vernon went to push Hermione out of his house but Harry had his wand pointed at him in a flash

"Don't" He said

"You... You can't do magic outside of school" He said wearily

Harry smiled

"Your right actually uncle but fortunately I know someone who can do magic which is undetectable"

Harry smiled before calling out loud

"Dobby! Myself and Hermione are in danger!"

Vernon and petunia both found themselves stuck to the wall wordlessly and gagged by cloth. The little elf appeared in the room

"None shall hurt Harry Potter and his hermy!" he said angrily. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder

"Thank you my friend" He said Dobby smiled at him.

"I'm going to give you a chance to apologise for everything that you did to me for 11 years. Either that or face the consequences" Dobby removed the gags but Vernon wasn't backing down

"Why we would apologise for a freak like you! We brought you into our homes out of the goodness of our hearts!"

Hermione took a piece of paper out her bag.

"Except it's not your house is it? Lily paid the deposit on the house and then lent you the rest of the money to buy the house. Under the terms of the deed Lily Potter is the sole owner of this house" She said

"But she's dead!" Petunia yelled

"Yes, and in accordance with her last will and testament any and all belongings were left to me in her will. This house belongs to me"

Vernon and petunia both were stunned into silence

"I tried to offer you retribution but now you've sealed your own fate. Pack your stuff I am evicting you. You have 28 days to be out or else I shall be forced to bring in muggle police to remove you. Goodbye Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. It's been a pleasure" Harry said as Dobby released the restraints.

"We'll show ourselves out" Hermione said walking out of the house leaving a very shocked Vernon and Petunia sat on the floor

Outside the house Harry was waiting for Hermione

"Feel better?" She asked

"I will do in time" He smiled before turning to Dobby

"Dobby could you take us home please?" He asked.

The little elf smiled and apparated them back to Grimmauld Place.

Authors Note:

Hey guys sorry that my chapters are becoming a bit shorter I make a point of never posting a chapter unless it over 1000 words don't worry though I have much more to write so you wont be missing out!


	17. Ive Got Everything I Need

Authors Note: Ok guy's quick note, I'm really thankful for all of your reviews your all really good people. But for those who choose to criticise my lack of talent of whatever please don't bother to read the story if it bothers you that much find another story which fulfils your needs. Rant Over... Let's Dance

Chapter 18

"Tonks?" Harry called walking into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place

"Wotcher Harry" She said smiling sitting at the table

"Can I talk to you?" He asked

Tonks nodded and gestured for him to sit down.

"What's going on inside that teenage head of yours?" She asked

"Something is confusing me, when I and Hermione first went to Gringotts we were told that we had a 100% Animagus block and 100% natural Occlumency shielding blocked. Why is it that when the Goblins removed the charms that were on us did that ability's not just appearing?"

Tonks put the plate she was eating from into the sink and sat back down

"Harry if you woke up one morning to find that your left hand was a paw of a claw what would your first reaction be?"

"Well Id panic"

"Exactly. It is true that you and Hermione do possess the ability to block legillimency natural but as you have had no practise you need to train your mind to accept the block. Or else you could block your mind so much that you may in fact lose your mind completely" She explained

"What that can happen?" He asked shocked

"Of course it can happen, true it's rare but then again it is rare to have a natural gift of Occlumency you must allow your mind to become use to the concept of blocking before your natural blocks kick in. That's why you haven't noticed them Harry it's simply because your mind and body is protecting itself"

"Is that the same with the Animagus ability?" Harry asked

"Yes and No. See in order to be able to complete an Animagus transformation you must have trained your mind as it takes a lot of concentration. That ability won't manifest itself until you have gained full control over your Occlumency training. But don't worry at the speed of the progress the two of your are making you'll be some random animal in no time at all" Tonks said squeezing his arm

"Your quite good at this mind stuff, anyone would think you're a shrink" Harry laughed

"Nah couldn't stand it but I must warn you if this continues any longer we may have to set up some kind of payment" She said with a stern face before cracking up with laughter. The noise brought Lupin and Hermione into the kitchen

"Did we miss the joke?" Lupin asked

"Yeah but it's alright it could have been an expensive one" Lupin and Hermione looked at each other whilst Harry and Tonks remained laughing. After calming down they all began in light conversation

"So where did the two of you wonder off to yesterday?" Lupin asked

"Closing some chapters in our past. Long story and rather boring. Long story short we came out better for it" Hermione replied whilst Harry smiled at her.

"Fair enough. Now onto the next part of the two of yours plan. Who is next?" Tonks asked

"Were back peddling back onto the Weasley's Dumbledore is going to pay the piper it's only fair that the Weasley's get some kind of just dessert" Hermione said with a devious smiled. Remus observed her

"You two have something else planned don't you"

"No idea what you mean" Harry said looking away.

"Don't worries I won't pry for information I just hope that the two of you know what you are doing"

Hermione took Harry's hand.

"Were certain. The wizards of we are meeting tomorrow are as trustworthy as they are untrustworthy" with that the two of them walked out of the room.

"Understand any of that?" Lupin asked Tonks

"Not even a little bit" She replied.

Harry and Hermione were sat in the living room. Harry gestured for Hermione to lay her head in his lap which she was more than happy to oblige too.

"So what's next for the woman who conquered her past?" Harry asked stroking her face

Hermione contemplated her answer "Right now? Nothing, I don't need anything right now because I have what I need right here. I have you and I have our love. Nothing else is needed. What about you?"

"I swear sometimes you read my mind" he said leaning down to kiss her

The two of them lay there and fell asleep, Tonks and Lupin walked in but seeing them asleep closed the door and went to bed themselves.

The cold winter sunlight broke into the room where Harry and Hermione slept, the light slowly making its way towards the sleeping couple. Both gently woke up in the comfort and presence of each other. They had somehow managed to work themselves so that Hermione was lying fully on Harry.

"Morning" She said stirring from her slumber

"Morning love" Harry said rubbing his eyes.

The two lay there for a while longer but not before long Dobby appeared in the room with breakfast

"Good Morning Master Harry and Mistress Hermy! Dobby has brought you breakfast and also a letter from Gringotts" he said placing a tray on the table in front of them

"Thank you Dobby, make sure you eat as well" Hermione said finally pulling herself up and out of Harry's arm.

"What does the Gringotts letter say?" He asked. Hermione picked the letter up and opened it

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_The goblins at Gringotts have been busy working on the assignment you asked us to carry out and we are writing this letter to give you an update on the current proceedings. We can confirm that we have managed to appropriate 3 horcruxes._

_One was found hidden in a gaunt family ring._

_Another was found in Helga Hufflepuff cup, this was found in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Another was hidden inside a locket which once belonged to one Regulus Black._

_Gringotts was able to successfully appropriate these items I am afraid that destroying the soul fragments is not as simple. Put simply if a horcrux is placed into a living host then it is simple to remove however an inanimate object poses a problem. _

_We know of several different things which would be able to destroy the horcruxes but we are unable to obtain any such item. These available options to destroy the horcruxes are as follows_

_Basilisk Venom_

_The sword of Godric Gryffindor which we have records to show was impregnated with basilisk venom_

_A wizard can curse it with cursed fire (however this is the most dangerous option as fiend fire cannot be easily controlled)_

_If you know of any ways in which to obtain any items please do so, this will allow the task of killing he who must not be named easier. It is estimated that each soul fragment that is destroyed will weaken his magic but 8.5% per fragment._

_May your gold flow endlessly_

_Griphook_

Harry had a massive smile on his face

"We can get those items; we could go into the chamber of secrets and take some basilisk fangs! Failing that we could ask Professor McGonagall to lend us the sword!"

Hermione was already formulating a plan in her head

"Harry your forgetting as well with the horcruxes that will be and have been destroyed his power has already been reduced by 34%!"

Harry was confused "But Hermione there are 5 horcruxes we know about shouldn't it be 42.5%?"

Hermione sat back down

"I doubt it when the diary was destroyed he never actually had a corporeal body so in essence all you did was destroy an anchor. Each time a horcrux is destroyed whilst he has a body he will be affected"

"How many would he have created?" Harry asked

"I don't know, to be able to make 4 is insane enough but with him it could be unprecedented"

"Voldemort is obsessed with power so what if he created 7? I mean after all 7 is the most powerful magical number so it makes sense that he would have 7 soul fragments 6 of which horcruxes" Harry thought

"It's plausible that he would believe that, come on we need to update Remus and Tonks"

The two of them walked to the kitchen where they found Remus and Tonks drinking coffee, they showed them the letter and then explained their theories to them both.

"I'll bet you any money one of the soul fragments in his blasted pet snake" Tonks said jokingly, all three of them looked at her. "Yeah stupid Idea I know" She mumbled

"Actually I think that is a very likely scenario he trusts no one but nagini it makes sense he would do something like that" Remus said kissing Tonks' cheek

"Ok so that still leaves one. Knowing him like I do I'm betting he put his final horcrux into a founder's object, he would haven't chosen Gryffindor because he was too damn proud for that, he used Hufflepuff and Slytherin already so that leaves Ravenclaw. What famous objects of Ravenclaw are there?" Harry asked

"Honestly Harry you will read Hogwarts; A history one day. The item for Ravenclaw was her diadem, but the problem is that it's been lost for centuries. Without talking to someone who would have any idea where it could be were at a dead end" Hermione said recalling her perfect knowledge of Hogwarts.

"Well looks like we need to speak to Luna when we get back to Hogwarts" Harry said looking at his watch

"Hermione we need to get ready or were going to be late"

The two of them got ready and bid Lupin and Tonks goodbye. Calling for the night bus they went to Diagon Alley.

The two of them walked hand in hand to a shop that was quickly becoming the most popular in the entire alley. Walking in they found the owners

"Hello boys" Hermione said

"Bless my soul"

"It's our favourite couple"

"Harry and Hermione"

"To what"

"Do we owe?"

"The pleasure?"

Harry smiled "Tell me something does it ever bother your finishing each other sentences?"

Fred and George both answered at the same time "Nope!"

"Everything ready?" Harry asked

"Oh yes"

"They won't know"

"What hit them?"

_Flashback_

"_We swear on our magic and lives that what we shall say shall be nothing but the entire truth and nothing else" Fred and George both said allowed they both glowed._

"_Thank you for doing that normally we wouldn't ask but we don't have any other options at the moment" Hermione explained to the clearly confused twins_

"_What's going on?" Fred asked_

"_First things first do you know anything about what your mum, Ron and Ginny have been doing for the last few years?" Harry asked_

"_Other than Ron being a pray, Ginny being a fan girl and Mum being well whatever the hell she is no why what have they been doing?" George asked_

_Harry and Hermione both spent the next hour explain everything that they had found out_

"_What"_

"_Complete"_

"_And utter"_

"_Idiots!" The twins said together_

"_Preaching to the choir" Hermione added_

_Fred and George were disgusted how they could consider themselves part of a family that were so void of any type of sentiment of decency was sickening_

"_So now we don't know how to handle the three of them"_

_The twins looked at each other and smiled_

"_Oh don't worry"_

"_We can help you there"_

_End Flashback_

"Thanks guys we really appreciate this" Hermione said bagging the item

"It's the least we could do, it goes without saying that we are ashamed of them all and we are only too willing to help get them back" George replied

"Besides anyone who gets on the wrong side of Harry and Hermione" Fred started

"It's their funeral" The two finished together

AN: keep those reviews coming guys!


	18. Return To Hogwarts

Chapter 18

The two week break had passed quickly most had gone home to their families some had opted to stay at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had arrived back at Hogwarts a day before everyone returned. They had some espionage work to complete.

"Ok according to Fred and George all we have to do is activate it with the marauder charm and it should activate when they are in close proximity" Hermione said holding a small black box

"Well then let's put it somewhere that no would suspect" Harry said taking the box out of her hand and putting it underneath the biggest settee in the common room. He pointed his wand at the box and muttered

"I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good" The box glowed gold and then returned to normal.

"Ok lets go to the great hall I'm hungry" they both walked out hand in hand and went to the hall. They ran into the person they least expected to see.

"Remus?"

The werewolf turned around to great the two of them

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked

"Clearing up some business with Professor McGonagall" He said cryptically

"Care to elaborate?" Hermione asked. Remus simply smirked

"We all have our secrets"

Remus then walked off leaving a very confused Harry and Hermione.

The following evening they were a welcome back feast. Everyone appeared to be in good spirits well by everyone Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw; Slytherin still had a stick up their back side as a result of losing their safety net. McGonagall approached the podium and began to speak

"Welcome back to Hogwarts I trust you all enjoyed the short break. Now we have some staffing issues which have been resolved. Via the board of Governors I have been named full Headmistress of Hogwarts"

They were some cheers

"Severus Snape has been fired effective immediately."

Louder cheers

"As a result of this Professor Slughorn has agreed to take over the position of Head of Slytherin. Our new defence against the dark arts teacher... well not really new, may I welcome back Professor Remus Lupin who has agreed to take back his old position. In addition to this I am naming him new head of Gryffindor. Professor Lupin as you all well know was the most successful teacher for the position and I ask you to welcome him back warmly"

They hall erupted in cheers. Even some of the Slytherin students were clapping they couldn't deny just how good a teacher he was

"Professor Lupin will be unavailable for one week per month for teaching you shall be informed of a cover later. Now I ask you all to tuck into dinner. At the end of this I would like to see the following students in my office. Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood"

She sat back down and the feast went into full swing everyone talking about what they had done. Harry and Hermione were speaking to Neville

"Wonder what she wants to talk to us about?" Harry said

"I know about one of the things but I'm not allowed to say anything until we see her" Neville said returning to his dinner

"Aw come on mate you can't tell us that and then not give us something else" Harry laughed

"All I can say is that it's something to do with Luna"

After the dinner Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville made their way to McGonagall's office

They approached the gargoyle

"I don't know the password" Harry said realising their predicament

"Tabby" Neville said as the gargoyle sprang to life and granted them access

The three of them looked at Neville "What? She can transform into a cat so try a Cat as a password" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The four of them knocked on the door and heard a swift "Come in" Professor McGonagall was waiting behind the desk

"Ah good you have all arrived I feel that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger should be made aware of what is happening wouldn't you agree Miss Lovegood and Mr Longbottom?"

The two of them nodded before turning to face the clearly confused Harry and Hermione.

"Well as you know Luna's time in Ravenclaw was well a nightmare for her what with everyone hiding her things all of the time and calling her that disgusting nickname so over the two week break the two of us got together and talked it all over" Neville started

"We both agreed that I couldn't keep going with what they were doing to me so I contacted professor McGonagall" Luna continued before nodding to Professor McGonagall

"I immediately asked Professor Flitwick if he was aware of any of these actions but he swore that he did not know. I then gave Miss Lovegood a choice. She could either stay in Ravenclaw or she could have the option to be resorted. I have asked the sorting hat and he agreed to do so"

Harry and Hermione both stood taking all of the information in. Harry spoke first

"What did you decide?"

"I want to be resorted"

With that Professor McGonagall got a small stool and the sorting out down from a shelf gesturing for Luna to sit down she placed the hat on her head

"Hmm interesting, it seems I may have made a mistake in your original sorting Miss Lovegood, with the courage and compassion I can sense here it seems clear to me that you should be in GRYFFINDOR!"

The three watched as Luna's robes were changed from the blue and silver to the red and gold of Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Hermione

"I am expecting that the Gryffindor's treat miss Lovegood better than what the Ravenclaw student did so I am expecting the two of you to be on the lookout for any bullying within our house"

The four were excused from Professor McGonagall's office and they headed up to Gryffindor Tower. They entered the common room and heard a large commotion

"Who did it!" They heard the unmistakeable bellow of Ron Weasley yell

"I mean it if you don't tell me who did it there will be trouble!"

They entered to see both Ron and Ginny covered in pink Slime.

"How could any of us cause that to happen Ron there isn't a curse for Pink slime. At least not one that I'm aware of" Seamus said between fits of laughter. Ron turned to see Harry and Hermione

"It was you two wasn't it!" He yelled

"How could it have possibly been us Ronald we've only just entered the common room!" Hermione replied sternly.

"What's Loony doing here?" He said noticing her appearance

"First of Ron her name is Luna and secondly she has been resorted into Gryffindor, she will be treated with respect and kindness by all here if not then we have been told that Professor McGonagall will and I quote 'make your lives a living hell'" Hermione paraphrased.

Ginny decided to add in her speculation

"I still say it was Hermione no one knows any more hexes or curses than she does it must have been her!"

Harry's face darkened

"You really are quite stupid sometimes Ginny if you know that she knows more hexes and jinxes than anyone else why would you try and intimidate her?" He said glaring

Hermione stepped forward

"and for the record it was not me who covered you in pink slime. I do however know who it was but unfortunately they wish to remain a silent benefactor"

The four of them turned and went into Harry and Hermione's private common room

"Who was it?" They both asked. Harry and Hermione smiled

"We'll tell you if you answer one question for us"

"Shoot"

"Is there any particular reason why the two of you have been holding hands since Luna was resorted?" Hermione asked

Neville and Luna looked at each other and blushed

"Well we... I mean its..." They stammered

"Were just happy you both finally realised" Harry replied

"Truthfully we've been together since the holidays, after everything that happened at the department of mysteries I guess we just sort of realised there and then what had been missing" Luna admitted

"Funny me and Harry realised that too" Hermione said laughing.

"A deals a deal so come on spill" Neville commented. The four sat down and Harry and Hermione explained

"Well as you know after we contacted you during the summer explaining everything that had happened we got in contact with Fred and George around the same time. Once we told them everything they were only too willing to help us out using the greatest arsenal they had" Harry explained

"Clever" Luna said adding her two pence into the conversation

"One thing is still confusing me though. How did Remus get his job back at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. It was Neville who had the answer for that question

"The wizengamot recently passed a new bylaw that states that magical creatures are permitted to teach. While they are still viewed as second class citizens they are allowed to have a job within the magical community"

"So for once the ministry of magic has helped someone else other than themselves?" Harry asked

"Don't worry I'm as surprised as you are" Hermione said. The four continued talking into the night.

Authors Note: Next chapter. Visiting Gringotts to destroy some horcruxes!


	19. Connections

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Im really sorry about the time its taken me to update this story ive been having mass internet problems and im sorry to say that they are ongoing i wont get my internet connection properly going again for another couple weeks! Please be patient and Keep reviewing!

Chapter 19

Things at Hogwarts had gotten much better since the students had returned. Remus was proving a hit with everyone and even the Slytherin students couldn't deny that they were learning an awful lot more than what they ever did with Snape.

"Ok now before I forget I'm going to be starting a duelling club and before anyone protests it will be nothing like the one you had in your second year. How do I know this? Simple I'm actually qualified to teach and cast spells"

A piece of parchment was sent round the class for anyone interested to sign up to the club. Harry and Hermione were the first to put their names down. Remus carried on with his lesson

"Now who here feels up to a little practise duel?" Remus asked rolling his wand through his fingers. Remus was eyeing up Harry who was itching to try but someone else beat him to it.

"I would like to try if that would be ok with you professor" Neville said standing up

Remus smiled. "By all means Neville, up you come let's see what you can do"

Remus set up a duelling platform and they both walked up onto it.

"Disarming only?" Remus asked. Neville nodded in agreement.

"On Three... One...Two... Three... Expelliarmus!" Remus yelled. Neville was quick on his feet and threw a shield up in a microsecond whilst throwing a body bind back at Remus. This was dodged again.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The moment this happened the beams of magic being shot out of the wands connected with one and other. Everyone was fascinated by this but Harry knew exactly what had happened. Neville and Remus both cancelled the spells with equally confused looks on their faces.

"What was that?"Neville asked

"Wish I knew" Remus could only reply.

"That" Harry said standing up "Was the cores of your wands connecting with each other making it impossible for one to beat the other. The cores of your wands must be connected in some way, what is your core?"

"Unicorn Hair" Both replied at the same time

"The most logical explanation would be that the hair in your wands comes from the same unicorn. Therefore your wands are connected with each other which will mean that you cannot best the other and all spells or decreased dramatically in power" Harry explained.

"How do you know this Harry?" Remus asked examining his wand

"Because I had a similar experience in a graveyard 2 years ago. My wand and Voldemort's wands are connected and thus we can wound but not fatally harm one and other" Harry then sat back down.

"Right. Neville good duel 20 points for to Gryffindor and Harry I must say I am very impressed with your knowledge of wands and for your explanation I award Gryffindor another 10 points"

The class was dismissed soon after and Harry and Hermione both went down to the great hall for lunch. Their they found Hedwig waiting for them. They took the letter from her and both read at the same time.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We would like to thank your help in obtaining any of the items in our previous letter. The horcruxes are set to be destroyed exactly 2 days from now we shall inform you when this process has been completed and we also request that any further horcruxes which are found are sent to us via your house elf and we would be all too happy to destroy them for you_

_May your gold flow freely_

_Griphook_

"I knew we had forgotten to do something" Hermione said finishing the letter a few seconds before Harry

"I know I just remembered it, we need to talk to Luna about Ravenclaw Diadem"

Both ate their lunch and then went over the Luna who was eating her lunch with Neville

"Luna could we speak to you privately?" Harry asked

"Sure what can I do for you?" She replied in her ever innocent manner

"What do you know about the Ravenclaw diadem?"

"Little, it was made by Rowena Ravenclaw and is said to infuse the wearer with wisdom and the capability for great intelligence. It disappeared hundreds of years ago. The grey lady told me about it. She's Rowena's daughter did you know"

"Whoa! The grey lady is Helena Ravenclaw?" Harry asked shocked

"Like I said Harry Hogwarts a History you will read soon!" Hermione chuckled

"If you want to know more I'm afraid you're going to have to talk to her, but be careful she doesn't like to talk to many people I was lucky that she spoke to me, I was kind and in need of a friend"

"Thanks Luna" They both said before walking off.

"Ok so we know that the diadem is most likely one, Tonks was right Nagini has to be one as Voldemort trusts no one else. Then after they are both dead we can finish him off for good." Harry said feeling optimistic for the first time in an exceptionally long time.

Harry and Hermione both arrived back in their common room but not before noticing the latest trick there little black box had played on Ron and Ginny. Purple hair didn't suit them.

Harry sat down on the settee and had a gentle smile on his face

"Blimey there's something you don't see every day you with genuine happiness in your eyes. Penny for your thoughts?" Hermione joked sitting down with Harry who laughed at the comment

"For the first time in a pathetically long time I actually can see a future. Not one filled with darkness but one filled with light. It's strange when you have the darkest forces conspiring against you and yet you can still sit and imagine a future with the perfect woman".

"The perfect woman eh? Who might that be?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Pansy Parkinson who else?" Harry said before bursting out in fits of laughter. This earned him a swat on the arm from Hermione before she joined him in his laughter.

"So what do you see in your future?" Hermione asked after they had calmed down.

"I see you and me living somewhere in the countryside. Maybe a couple of kids running around. You teach them the importance of reading. Whilst I teach them the importance of avoiding reading and flying brooms instead. I see you in a white dress me in a tux. Wedding bells in the air. But the thing that remains constant is that we are happy. Endlessly happy"

They both sat there talking about their futures together until Dobby apparated in interrupting them.

"Dobby is sorry to be interrupting but Dobby be needing to talk to you both" He said panting out of breath

"What's the matter Dobby?" Hermione asked

"Its Professor Dumbledore mistress Hermione. He has been given a trial and you both are being called as witnesses to the proceedings"

"Well that seems only natural" Harry replied. Dobby shook his head though

"Master Harry does not understand, Dumbledore will be tried under truth potion but Professor Dumbledore knows how to counter the effects. He will be able to lie to the courts to be cleared of the charges placed against him"

This got both Harry and Hermione on their feet

"What about all the evidence against him?" Harry asked. Hermione was already into thinking mode

"It's irrelevant, evidence is circumstantial unless the wizard admits it under Veriterserum" Hermione said as she began to pace.

"So basically unless we think of something Dumbledore will get away with everything that he has done to us and get reinstated in Hogwarts" Harry summarised.

"Yeah pretty much"

The next hour was spent trying to figure out a way to show Dumbledore for the fraud that he is. Dobby stayed with them trying to help as best he could

"Isn't there other truth potions that the wizengamot could use?" Harry asked closing a potion book

"Well yes there are but the wizengamot will refuse to use them. Unless it is a wizard made potion it cannot be considered good enough to be used on a wizard. Pureblood supremacy at its peak" Hermione replied bitterly.

"That's it!" Harry said jumping from his seat

"What?" Both Hermione and Dobby asked

"Dumbledore will be put under truth serum and will have to show that he is subservient to its effects. So we ask him enough questions as to prove that he has lied on one of them this will make all of his testimony are null and void!" Harry explained.

"That's doable but remember Dumbledore may be a manipulative fool but he is a very intelligent and clever wizard" Hermione responded. Harry didn't seemed deterred

"Well it's a good thing I know someone who is beyond the knowledge and wisdom of any person that I've ever known" He said smiling at Hermione.

"Hang on you want me to outsmart Dumbledore?"Hermione asked shocked that Harry had that much faith in her.

"If there is any one in the world that could do it Hermione it's you. Our lives are in your hands. So to speak" Harry said embracing her in a hug

Hermione stood there hugging him. She was still shocked that Harry could so easily put her faith into her so easily

"Right then. Let's get to work"


	20. Albus Dumbledore vs Hermione Granger

Chapter 20

"Ok if I'm going to be able to do this I'm going to need some questions answered first. Dobby you should be able to answer most of these for me. Would you mind helping me out?" Hermione asked sitting in the Room of Requirement.

"Yes mistress Mione, Dobby will be pleased to answer any questions that you may be having"

"Ok first things first. Why in heavens name is Dumbledore being tried in the wizengamot? He was arrested by Goblins surely that means that he should be tried under Goblin law?" Hermione began.

"Dobby went to the goblins and asked about this; it seems that the Goblins are not allowed to try people under their laws as part of the treaty which was established to secure the relationship between Goblins and Humans. They can act on your behalf but they cannot try you under Goblin law mistress Mione"

Hermione sat down making a mental note to ask Dobby about that treaty later on.

"Dobby you don't have to call me mistress considering you cannot say my name you can just call me Mione. Now second question. How can I persuade the wizengamot to allow me to question Dumbledore?"

In Hermione's mind this was her biggest problem it's all well and good trying to outsmart someone but it's irrelevant if you do not get the option to ask any questions.

"Dobby has asked other elves about this and Dobby may have the solution for you. A witness is allowed to call on the right of re-question. This means that they are given the option to ask no more than 7 questions to the defendant whilst under the influence of veritaserum" the little elf explained

"7 Questions? How am I going to outsmart Dumbledore in 7 questions?" She said exasperated by how much more difficult her task had become. Harry went over to calm her down

"By asking questions that aren't complicated and complex and are relatively simple. If we can work out the right questions that we can prove that Dumbledore is lying and this will give us the break we need don't worry I'm sure between the 3 of us we can work this out" Harry said as he kissed her forehead.

"Ok were going about this the complete wrong way. Think for a minute what is the most fatal flaw that Dumbledore has other than his desire for his so called 'greater good'?" Hermione asked

"What's the fatal flaw of most people who believe that everything they do is for the best? Their ego."

Hermione's face lit up "I know how to outsmart him. Dobby I'm going to need your help and Harry I'm going to need you to find Luna"

The day of the trial arrived and after being escorted to the minstry with Tonks and Lupin there were taken to the courtroom where harry was tried last year. Tonks and Lupin were given permission to stay as they were the representation for harry and hermione who were both still considered minors.

Amelia Bones was handling this trial and as she walked up to the podium harry and hermione smiled at each other.

After Harry and Hermione had both given their witness statements Dumbledore was brought into the courtroom whilst being escorted by two Aurors. The potion was administered and Dumbledore took the facade of being under its effects.

"What is your name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Order of Merlin first class, head of the wizengamot supreme mugwump and head of the international confederation of wizards"

"Are you guilty of any of the charges which you are being tried against?"

"No"

"Have you at any point throughout your life been guilty of the charges which you are being tried for?"

"No"

The questioning went as expected and as Director Bones was about to order the antidote be given Hermione stood up.

"Under the rules of the wizengamot I invoke the right of re-questioning by a witness as stated by the wizengamot statures of 325 B.C." She said loudly and confidently. The wizengamot went into a much a whispers that right hadn't been invoked for nearly 500 years

"You realise that this right gives you only 7 questions and should they prove useless to the proceedings you may face charges of obstruction? Do you still wish to proceed?" She asked

"I understand the terms and wish to continue"

Director Bones nodded "Very well Miss Granger you have 7 questions. Use them wisely. Every member of this court shall be silent until the questioning is over" She said as Hermione walked towards where Dumbledore was sat.

"Question 1. Were you aware that along with myself Harry Potter and his familiar had been hexed into not receiving any mail which was rightfully theirs?"

"I am not aware of any such hexes" Dumbledore said maintaining his composure.

" Question 2. Do you have monitoring devices in your office which keep track of all of Harry Potter's movements?"

"I do not possess any such devices"

"Question 3. Have you ever made a withdrawal from Harry Potter's vaults at Gringotts bank?"

"Not that Harry was not already aware of" Dumbledore replied. He was starting to panic. They were on to him

"Can you please confirm your reasons for placing Harry into the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

"I was doing what I believed was in Harry's best interest. Lily and her sister have always had a good relationship and so by placing him there I knew he would be raised well by his family" Dumbledore replied. This would work if he could just get an emphatic response he would be home and dry and could help make the necessary choices for the greater good.

"Question 5. Do you know what a wrack spurt is?" Hermione asked getting some questionable looks from everyone in the room minus Harry who had a big grin on his face.

"No I have never heard of such a thing"

"Question 6. Have you ever placed any compulsions on myself or Harry Potter?"

"No I have not" Dumbledore could see he was going to be cleared. After all who else would help on Harry into accepting his destiny?

"Final question. Did you know that recent reports have shown that Nargles are now most commonly found within mistletoe and have been found within Hogwarts itself?"

Dumbledore hesitated before answering. "Yes of course I am aware of all things in regards to Hogwarts after all it is my job to know"

Hermione smiled and turned to Director Bones

"Director Bones I have just successfully proven that Albus Dumbledore has the ability to resist the effects of Veritaserum"

The wizengamot went into outrage it took a few seconds for order to be maintained.

"This is a very serious claim Miss Granger can you prove this?"

"I can and would be happy to do so. However I must request that Harry Potter join me as he is a part of my explanation" Director Bones nodded and Harry walked towards Hermione. She began her explanation.

"The first question asked if Dumbledore was aware that myself and Harry along with his familiar had been hexed. Dumbledore responded very quickly that he did not. However we can now show here that it was Dumbledore who placed the hex onto myself and Hermione. The goblins at Gringotts can confirm this with the evidence now shown before you which clearly shows that Dumbledore's magical signature was found in the many number of hexes and compulsions shown. Question 2 asked if Dumbledore had any monitoring devices for Harry. Again his answer was no but after gaining permission to search the office Harry's house elf Dobby found several different devices all tuned into Harry and his magical core. Question 3 asked if Dumbledore had ever made withdrawals from Harry's vault. He openly admitted that he had but not without Harry's knowledge. This in itself is another as Harry was not made aware of his financial standings until 6 months ago. He had never been in possession of his vault key and new blood warded keys were created for Harry. Question 4 asked Dumbledore's reasons for placing Harry in the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. The answer is as complete hogwash. Upon the death of Lily and James Potter the last will and testament clearly stated that Harry was never to go into the care of his sister as the entire Dursley family is anti magic they despised anything to do with magic and as such lily and her sister did not speak for many years. Harry was not loved and he raised himself. Question 5 asked if Dumbledore knew what a wrack spurt was. It is true that hardly anyone knows what they are but I know for fact that Dumbledore does because he has read about them in the monthly addition of the Quibbler which Xenophillius Lovegood confirmed he has a subscription of. Question 6 asked if he had ever placed compulsions on myself or Harry. This has already been proven to be a lie based on the explanation of Question 2. My final question was simply asked to see if Dumbledore would let his ego control him and thankfully it did. As you all know no findings have ever been found which successfully prove the existence of such creatures and furthermore where they are commonly found. As Dumbledore was able to lie on these questions which I have asked it seems abundantly clear that he is able to resist the effects of Veritaserum"

Hermione finished and Director Bones ordered Dumbledore restrained.

"Albus Dumbledore for misleading this wizengamot you shall be sentenced without trial. Auror's remained him into custody until a just sentence can be reached. Miss Granger I would like to thank you for your services to the ministry. I must say it takes an incredibly bright witch to be able to outsmart Albus Dumbledore" She said as Dumbledore was taken away

"I had my friends to help my Director. If there is nothing else Harry and I should really be returning to Hogwarts" Hermione said eager to leave the ministry

"Of course we shall be in touch soon regarding your services"

With that both Harry and Hermione left the court room with Tonks and Lupin shortly behind them

All were quiet until they reached the atrium. Lupin was the first to make a comment

"That Hermione was impressive even by your standards" He said smiling

"I agree pure genius that was" Tonks said as she hugged Hermione.

"Genius doesn't quite cover it when it comes to Hermione" Harry commented embracing her in a bone crushing hug

"It wasn't all me remember. Dobby can expect a thousand pairs of socks coming his way soon!" The four of them left the ministry and went back to Hogwarts.

At least that's one load of their minds. Now for everything else.

Authors Note: Hey guys I thought I would upload this now as I don't know when my internet is coming back hopefully I should be reaching climax and don't worry I haven't forgotten about Malfoy. In fact I've got some plans for him in the next few chapters. Keep up the reviews and ill update when my internet returns


	21. Animagus Rising!

"_It's not who I am underneath; but what I do that defines me"_

_I Fixed the "stallion mistake" update coming soon!_

Chapter 21

The news of Dumbledore's trial spread quickly around the school. Some were impressed by the mere fact that Dumbledore could resist the effects of Veritaserum whilst others were impressed that Hermione was able to take on Dumbledore intellectually and best him. There were a few select individuals (mainly those with red hair) who were outraged by the actions.

It was the middle of night and all was quiet in Hogwarts (a miracle in on its self) every student was asleep. Harry and Hermione were dreaming.

_Harry's dream_

'_I'm flying! Wait where's my broom how can I be flying. Wait are those wings? I have wings?'_

_Blimey my eyesight is powerful I can see everything down below, wait that's Hogwarts below! I'm flying over Hogwarts!_

_Hermione's dream_

_I never knew I could run this fast, wait a minute I have hooves! That's not right is it? I have hooves and the strangest craving for carrots. Mmm carrots. No wait concentrate, where am I? Wait a minute this looks like the forbidden forest, I'm running through the forbidden forest and I have hooves. Yeah totally natural dream._

The following morning both Harry and Hermione were awake earlier than normal Harry found Hermione in their common room curled up with a book, it was bright already but it was still bitterly cold so with his wand he restarted their fire, scaring Hermione in the process.

"Harry what did I say about scaring me like that?" She said trying to sound angry but failing miserably. Harry went over to her and gave her a kiss good morning.

"You're up uncharacteristically early even by your standards" Harry said sitting down next to her

"Weird dream" She simply replied

"Ditto"

"Wanna talk about them?" She asked

"Sure by all means ladies first" he said gesturing in an ever so gentlemen like manner making Hermione giggle

"I dreamt I was running through the forbidden forest, much faster than I have ever run before, I looked down and I had hooves. But that isn't the strange bit I had the overwhelming urge to eat carrots. Which is strange because I don't like carrot" She said finishing her story with some laughter.

"I had a dream like that, I dreamt I was flying over Hogwarts, I could see everything below perfectly like every minute detail and then I noticed I didn't have my broom, I was flying with wings. Quick large wings at that"

"Well unless you were reliving the tale of Icarus it seems clear what's happening"

Hermione looked at Harry who already knew what she thinking

"We need to speak to Tonks" they said in unison

"That's lucky then because she is taking Remus defence class today cause the full moon cycle started yesterday" Harry noted looking at the disappearing moon in the sky

The two sat together and prepared for the school day it was not until they were both dressed that a thought occurred to Hermione

"What are we going to do about Malfoy?"

Harry looked up at her and sighed "I don't know, we need to confront him but hope is isn't the great pompous prat that he normally is"

"Yeah because our luck is just that good" Hermione said sarcastically

Harry smirked at her "Sarcasm? Why Miss Granger I am shocked at such a feat" he said in his best McGonagall voice.

The two of them laughed and went down to the great hall together hand in hand as they had done for many a month now. Nothing particularly interesting happened, Ron and Ginny were shooting death glares everyone was talking about the recent events at the Wizengamot but all Harry and Hermione heard was the pleasant conversation which they had with Neville and Luna.

Harry Hermione and Neville went off to defence were as expected Tonks was filling in for Remus. The lesson went really well Harry and Hermione quickly made contact to tell Tonks they needed to speak to her. So after the lesson was over and everyone had left Harry and Hermione followed Tonks into Remus' office.

"What's up guys?" She asked

"We think our Animagus forms are starting to reveal themselves" Harry said simply. Tonks was excited

"Fantastic! That must mean that your Occlumency training is controlled enough so that you can both enact the natural blocking you both already possess. Tell me what are your forms?"

"I think I'm some kind of bird, I was dreaming that I was flying all over the Hogwarts grounds and my eyesight was something else completely I could see everything down to the smallest detail"

"I'm not sure exactly what I am but all I know is that I'm running through the forest I have hooves and for some reason I'm very fond of carrots. Oh and I'm fast" Hermione explained

Tonks wasn't surprised "From the sounds of things Harry you are either a hawk or eagle. Both fierce hunters and warriors but equally as loyal to those around you who you care for. Hermione at a guess I would say you are a horse. Based on your description id guess a large one. Very quick and agile faster that most horses and other animals. Very smart and extremely caring to those who tend to your needs" Tonks explained

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked

"At the moment nothing, your Animagus forms will show themselves when you are in true need of them, don't worry normally when you dream about your form you achieve the transformation within a few months of it. Sometimes it's not as long sometimes it's longer it depends on the individual"

Harry and Hermione both left and decided to go and see Hagrid.

"Harry! Hermione! Come in I got a pot of tea on now!" Hagrid said as they arrived at his hut

"How are you Hagrid?" Hermione asked

"I'm shocked at Dumbledore but I know that you two are truthful other than that I'm great it feels amazing to know that I can do magic legally again. Thank to yeh two" He said handing them each a cup of tea

"So you have your wand back?" Harry asked. Hagrid proudly produced his wand easily 50% longer than Harry's and Hermione's wand.

"What type of wand is it? If you don't mind my asking" Hermione asked as she admired the detailing

"Elm wood. With a unicorn hair core. 17 inches in length" Hagrid said taking back the wand after Hermione was finished

"Did they give you the galleons you had been awarded?" Harry asked

"Yeh I opened a vault at Gringotts, it feels nice knowing that I don't have to worry about me future anymore financial stability and all" Hagrid said with a tear in his eyes

"I wrote a letter to Charlie, know I got the money I'm gonna go see Norbert in the summer see how he's getting on" Hagrid said smiling he had truly missed his pet dragon

"That's great Hagrid I'm glad things are working out for you" Hermione said drinking her tea

The two stayed there for a while longer and then after saying goodbye to Hagrid went back up to the castle. On the way they noticed Draco walking towards the room of requirement. More importantly however was that he was by himself. The two of them followed until they saw him disappear into the room.

They tried to gain access to the room but for some reason they couldn't.

"Why can't we get in?" Harry asked

"If I had to guess I would assume that Draco asked for a place where he would not be disturbed. The room won't let us in until he leaves.

"If Draco needs a place where he can't be disturbed it can't be good. We need to get in there to find out what the hell it is he was doing" Harry said pacing

"Ok so we just need to wait until he comes out, that should be simple enough" Hermione said sitting down

"We can't be here when he comes out Hermione; he will notice us and get suspicious. No we need something under the radar. Dobby" Harry called

The little elf popped in next to Harry

"What can Dobby be doing for your master Harry?" He asked

"Could you keep an eye on the room of requirement? Draco Malfoy is in there and we need to find out what he is doing, so could you let us know when he comes out and stay out of sight?" Harry asked his little friend

"Of course sir Dobby shall do as Harry Potter asks!" He said before disappearing.

Harry and Hermione thanked Dobby unsure if he could hear them before going back to their common room. It was there that they saw Hedwig with a stack of letters for them. 2 for Harry and 2 for Hermione.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Gringotts has been informed that over the last few days a number of witches and wizards have tried to gain access to your accounts claiming to be doing do on your request. They were turned away but they persist to try and gain access. The culprit's names are Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. The two youngest siblings have tried via post. _

_Please inform us on any actions which you wish to take. _

_Hoping your gold stands high_

_Griphook_

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you finding Hogwarts? I read about your testimonies in your daily prophet which you have sent to us and your mother and I just want to tell you how proud we are of you. I know that you told us that we shouldn't use Hedwig because she is easily traced but we had no other options. We know that you and Harry are looking out for our best interests and we would like to do the same for you._

_We would like you and Harry to come to us for the Christmas holidays. If Harry feels up to it I have many stories about his parents which he may or may not want to hear. Please ask him and then send us your reply_

_We love you very much and we hope that you are ok_

_Love _

_Dad_

_Xxx_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The ministry has been informed that Albus Dumbledore has requested to see you before he is sentenced. Please inform the ministry as quickly as possible if you wish to accept this request_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the DMLE_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Further to the events at the trial of Albus Dumbledore the ministry has awarded you 50,000 galleons for helping to uncover the deceptions of Albus Dumbledore. This money has been deposited into your account at Gringotts. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the DMLE_

The two of them exchanged letters and read the others letters.

"And here I thought I was going to be able to have a quiet week" Harry sighed

"Oh come on Harry it's not all bad. Ok first things first, do you want to come with me to mum and dads for Christmas?" Hermione asked

"If it's not too much trouble I would love to hear about the stories of my parents" He admitted

"If it were too much trouble Harry they wouldn't have invited you. Now secondly we need to go out shopping because I want to be able to buy some new things with that money the ministry gave me. Thirdly; are you going to go and see what the old git has to say?" Hermione continued

"At the moment I don't know" He admitted

"I think personally you should go but keep your Occlumency shields up at all time. See what lame old excuse the old codger has this time"

Harry nodded "Your right ok I will go"

"Good and lastly. Looks like a couple of Weasley's didn't quite get the message. So I think we should do something about that don't you?" Hermione said with a devious grin

"Have I ever told you that you could easily be an evil genius and take over the world?" Harry said moving closer to Hermione

"One day at a time" Hermione said before giving into Harry's movements and kissing him senseless.


	22. More Than You'll Ever Know

Chapter 22

They say that an animal is at its most unpredictable when it is injured or on the brink of death. This was the case here. In this case the animal was Albus Dumbledore. Why are they at their most unpredictable state? Because they have nothing left to lose.

These are the thoughts that were crossing his mind whilst he was walking towards the holding cell where Dumbledore was being held. He had after much deliberation had decided to go alone so that he could keep up the appearance. He was directed into the room where he found Dumbledore sitting on one of two wooden chairs. He looked up at Harry with the ever famous twinkle in his eye.

"Harry my boy thank you for coming" He said gesturing for Harry to sit down

"What do you want Albus" Harry said still standing

"I had intended on giving you this information later on in the year but I feel that now I have no choice but to tell you. Harry, I once knew a young boy who made all the wrong choices in life; his worst mistake was to carry out a ritual of the blackest magic. Tom Riddle had found a way to break his soul into pieces and then place part of that soul into an object. These objects are what are known as horcruxes"

Harry had to hold back a snicker as Dumbledore continued

"Harry you need my help as only I can find these horcruxes they are being guarded by a variety of different things and no one knows exactly what they objects are" Dumbledore finished with a grandfatherly tone. Harry couldn't resist and burst into laughter

"Oh Dumbledore did you seriously believe that would work? Telling me what I already know? And please don't try and pull that you need me speech because the fact is that I do not need you. Allow me to bring you up to speed. The horcruxes are as follows. Slytherin locket, Hufflepuff cup the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, Voldemort's familiar Nagini. Marvolo gaunt's ring and oh and of course my scar. Don't worry though they are only two horcruxes left to destroy. So thanks for telling me a great piece of fiction but please spare me the actor's speech"

Dumbledore was flabbergasted to say the least his was rapidly running out of options.

"It seems as if I failed again" He said solemnly

"What do you mean failed again?" Harry asked sarcastically

"I vowed that I would never allow another student to fall into a dark path such as Tom Riddle did it seems as if I failed in my mission" Harry was flat out on the floor laughing

"YOU THINK IM TURNING DARK! Oh you really are deluded in your old age old man. I am not nor shall I ever go down a dark path. I have something that Voldemort doesn't which allows me to stay on the path of good and not in your 'for the greater good' nonsense. The actually sense of good and evil. No you see I have something worth fighting for and because of that reason alone I know that I can beat Voldemort and above all I can control my own life, something you seemed to always have a problem with" Harry walked towards the door and banged on it in order to be let out

"Harry you need my help" Albus whispered

Harry turned around "The only thing that I would have ever needed your help with you failed to do so why should you think that I need your help now? Good Bye Dumbledore"

Harry left the ministry in good spirits after a quick catch up with Tonks he was on his way back to Hogwarts he appeared out of the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's to see the headmistress waiting for him. Her face was solemn and content

"What's wrong?" He asked automatically

"Mr. Potter it's Miss Granger... she's in the hospital wing" She never managed another sentence as Harry was out the door and sprinting towards the hospital wing.

Throwing the doors open he found Madam Pomfrey tending to Hermione who was unconscious

"What happened?" He asked

"Poisoned. Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom went to see Professor Slughorn for a cure to some love potion afterwards they were offered some mead that the professor had Hermione took a sip and fell to the floor convulsing. If Mr. Longbottom hadn't acted quickly with a bezoar then I'm certain that Miss Granger would be dead" She said before finishing her spell diagnostics

"Why would Professor Slughorn have poisoned mead?" Harry wondered to himself

It was at this point that Neville and Luna came through the doors of the infirmary.

"Oh Harry thank goodness your back" Neville said. Harry stood and walked over to Neville and grasped the Longbottom scion in a hug

"Thank you Neville. You saved her life I owe you a great doubt" He said before releasing him.

"I only did what Hermione would have done for others or yourself for that matter think nothing of it" Neville replied taking hold of Luna's hand

"I won't forget this Neville you have my word" He said before returning to Hermione.

They stayed for another hour watching Hermione rest.

"She should be awake soon the wrack spurts are already returning to her" Luna said Harry was about to comment when Hermione stirred

"Hermione?" Harry said grasping her hand

"H...Ha...rry" She rasped

"Don't try and speak my love rest and get your strength I'm here don't worry I'm not going to leave your side" he whispered

"Lov...Y...ou" She said again before falling asleep again

"I love you too Hermione more than you will ever know.

Madam Pomfrey came over at this moment "Visiting hours are now over although something tells me Mr. Potter that all the forces of hell couldn't get you to leave so I shall allow you to stay with her tonight. She should regain consciousness tomorrow morning"

Neville and Luna bid Harry a goodnight and left.

Harry stayed awake for as long as he could that night her hand still firmly in his hand. He was unaware of what time he lost his fight with sleep.

He stirred to someone running their hands through his hair. He opened his eyes to see Hermione's brown eyes staring directly at you.

"Hermione your awake" He whispered

"Which is more than I can say for you Harry, what did you do stay awake all night?" She asked

"Pretty much, I didn't want you to be by yourself" He said kissing her hand

"Your adorable do you know that?" She said

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes

"Let's see, I had to take Neville to Professor Slughorn as he had eaten some chocolate that had been laced with love potion. The professor gave him a quick flushing potion afterwards Neville was embarrassed but Professor Slughorn told him it happened to the best of them and offered us a drink of mead. Next thing I know I'm here" Hermione finished

"Love potion. This has Weasley written all over it!" He growled he went to stand but Hermione pushed him back down

"Don't. Just don't please, I just want to forget about Ron and Ginny, don't start anything else please" She pleaded

Harry was about to reply but he saw the tears in Hermione's eyes. So instead he nodded and kissed her forehead. It was at that moment that Dobby appeared next to them

"Dobby is glad that miss Mione is feeling better. Dobby did as master Harry instructed. The young Malfoy left the Room of requirement 15 minutes ago" Dobby said before disappearing again.

Hermione looked at Harry "Go. Go and find out what he's doing, take Neville with you" She instructed he was about to reply about not wanting to leave her on her own but she beat him to the punch "I won't be alone, I'll ask Luna to come down here"

A quick message from Dobby and Neville and Luna showed up in the infirmary

"Hermione your awake!" Luna clapped for joy as she ran over to her bed to give her a hug. Neville followed behind her. She looked at him and smiled

"Thank you for saving my life Neville" She said before pulling him into a massive hug and kissing his cheek

"Anytime Mione" He said blushing.

"Neville I need you to do me a favour, I need to find out what Malfoy was doing in the room of requirement. Could you come with me whilst Luna stays here to keep Hermione company?" Harry asked

"Sure lead the way Harry" Neville said gesturing with his hand. Harry looked at Hermione and kissed her gently

"Love you" he smiled

"Love you too, now go and be careful" Hermione said slapping his bum as he turned

Harry laughed and pouted "Yes dear" he then led himself and Neville out of the infirmary

Luna and Hermione both looked at each other before saying in unison "Boys" They quickly became engrossed in a debate about wrack spurts and Nargle's after that.

AN: Sorry about the delays guys been busy. Quick shout out to someone who quickly became the funniest reviewer ive ever had

JazzGirl123 and of course Random Guy! Don't worry I often burst out in maniacal laughter as well! I add the ever popular Mr. Burns from the Simpsons hand motion and the evil "Excellent" lol

Keep the reviews coming amigo's!


	23. Cabinet Full of Skeletons

Chapter 23

Harry and Neville appeared back in the infirmary with a very manly glow about them not unnoticed by Hermione or Luna.

"Ok what did you do?" Hermione asked

*_Flashback*_

"_What the hell is that?" Harry asked noticing the overly sized cabinet_

"_Blimey I haven't seen one of those in a very long time. It's a vanishing cabinet" Neville said examining it_

"_Nev mate this is the part where you explain to me what a vanishing cabinet is and why Malfoy is so obsessed with it" _

"_Oh right sorry, a vanishing cabinet is something that was used quite a bit back during the first war, it's quite simple really Death eaters come knocking you pop in and disappear for a few years. Although why Malfoy wants it repaired I don't know" Neville explained_

"_It's broken?" Harry asked not noticing anything wrong with it_

"_Oh yes the runes have been damaged, Gran showed me the one she used to have after Mum and Dad... Well anyway the runes that are covering it have been worn down so it looks like Malfoy is trying to repair the rune works"_

"_But that doesn't explain why he would want it at all" Harry observed. Neville adopted a thinking pose that reminded Harry of Hermione in so many ways it was uncanny_

"_Well there is one theory, some vanishing cabinets are twins, and together if they were both working then it can be used to create a passageway" Neville thought aloud this was immediately picked up on by Harry._

"_Of course! Create a pathway that bypasses all of the schools protective enchantments and you give anyone access to Hogwarts, Malfoy is repairing it so the death eaters can enter the school unnoticed!" Harry nearly shouted_

"_Well even if that were true I think we have a moral obligation to destroy the cabinet the last thing we want is someone like Bellatrix Lestrange cavorting around the school, it would be a blood bath"_

_*End Flashback*_

"That explains it the male pride after destroying an object" Luna observed earning laughs all around

"Least we know one thing for certain" Hermione said after the laughter had calmed down

"When Malfoy finds out what has happened he is going to be seriously pissed" She finished

"Hermione Granger using vulgar language. The incorruptible has become corrupted" Harry joked earning him a swat on the arm

The 4 friends stayed talking for a while longer before Hermione was discharged under strict instructions to take it easy for a few days. The four of them walked back to the Gryffindor common room where they noticed a lot of shouting and yelling. Entering the common room they saw an irate Ron standing with the remains of the little black box that Fred and George gave them.

"You think I wouldn't figure out what you had done?" He shouted as he noticed Harry and Hermione walk in.

"Well yes we knew you would get it eventually but honestly you took a lot longer than what we had originally thought" Harry commented before helping Hermione to sit down

"Oh shut up Potter because I've got you worked out don't think I can't see what you're doing" He replied snidely

Harry stifled a laugh "I doubt you can even begin to comprehend what I'm doing Ron but go on ahead tell me what am I doing?"

"You think you're so special and famous always getting what you want but your life is cursed Potter, you can't keep your own family alive so you try to steal other people's family, and I would recognise Fred and George's work anywhere. Don't think I don't know what you're doing Potter your entire family is dead and so you're trying to steal other peoples"

Everyone that was in the common room was stunned into silence Hermione was about ready to kill Ron. How dare he bring Harry's parents into this! Neville was ready to kill as well and Luna had a look of pure death on her face. Harry was stunned into silence. After a few seconds he took his wand out of his pocket and placed it on Hermione's lap after that he saw red.

Harry rugby tackled Ron's giant form to the ground and began to punch his face constantly each punch causing a grunt from Ron blood began spilling out of Ron's face but he didn't stop Harry wasn't going to stop. Hermione was shouting

"Harry stop!" She tried but he wasn't listening

"Neville Stop him!" She pleaded. Neville threw himself at Harry trying to pull Harry away from Ron Harry was running on adrenaline and didn't respond it was only when Seamus and Dean also helped Neville that they were able to pull Harry off a now unconscious Ron. It was at this point that Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin entered the common room that they saw the commotion. Harry didn't want to stay so grabbing his wand he ran out of the common room he stormed out of the castle and onto the school grounds. Hermione with Luna's help went after him Neville stayed behind to explain the situation.

"What happened Mr Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Ron accused Harry of trying to steal his family and saying how Harry couldn't keep his own family alive and Harry must have reached the end of his tether because he did that to Ron without a wand, it took 3 of us to pull him off" Neville explained

Remus was in outrage and was prepared to add on to Harry's assault Professor McGonagall was also in equal anger but had to act in Headmistress mode.

"Someone please take Mr. Weasley down to the Infirmary, Professor Lupin come with me we need to help Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood find Mr. Potter"

Harry was angry No he was beyond angry he was something else entirely. How could Ron use his parents and Sirius against him like that? Harry was walking around but he wasn't feeling any better. He closed his eyes and wished to the heavens that he had his broom so he could fly.

Hermione and Luna made it onto the grounds a few minutes after Harry did.

"Can you see him anywhere?" Hermione asked

"No I can't see anyone out here" Luna said looking around.

"Maybe we need to get some help Luna I can't use my magic yet for at least 12 hours could you do me a favour and call for the Marauders map?" She asked getting worried

Luna did as she was asked and the map appeared within the next few seconds

"How do I use it?" Luna asked

It was then that Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin appeared on the grounds.

"I believe I can help there, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good" He said pointing his wand at the parchment. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Remus' signed was not his name but was simply 'Moony' She scoured over the map but could not find him

"If it helps Hermione you can ask the map to show you where a certain person is" Lupin instructed.

"Show me the location of Harry Potter son of Prongs" Hermione said to the map

The map turned itself to the Harry's location however he was moving incredibly fast and he was circling the entire castle

"What the hell?" Hermione asked not caring that there were professor's present

It was then that they heard a hawk cry out they all looked up to see a rather large hawk flying over the castle grounds, ever graceful in its flight performing dives and other tricks. The magnificent creature looked like it was in distress.

"Oh my god he did it" Hermione whispered

"What do you mean miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked

"That Hawk isn't just any ordinary bird Professor, It's Harry" She whispered everyone look on it amazement

"We need him to come down Harry won't resolve any of his issues whilst he is by himself, he needs to be with those he cares about even if he won't admit it" Hermione said trying to run but finding she was still feeling tender.

"Hermione I think another special bird has just answered your call" Luna commented as she noticed a rather large red bird flying towards Harry

"Fawkes, I haven't seen him in many months" Professor McGonagall said in amazement

"All we can do is hope that Fawkes can convince him to come down" Remus observed

Harry felt free he felt so alive he was actually flying he had managed to achieve his Animagus transformation! But that didn't stop the pain, the pain of knowing his entire family was dead. He tried to dive and pull up at the last second but nothing would make the pain disappear. It was then that he noticed a rather familiar phoenix approaching him

"_Young one you must return to those who care for you" _Harry heard in his mind

"_Harry your beloved is worried for you and so are the headmistress and the Defence against the Dark art's teacher, a young Ravenclaw now Gryffindor also pleads for you to return" _

Harry ignored the fact that he was hearing Fawkes in his mind instead replied

"_How can I return when my family are dead because of me?" _ He thought aloud hoping the phoenix could hear him

"_To be family does not mean that you are of flesh and blood. It is true that you have suffered more than what any person should ever have to but it was not your fault young one, They died knowing that they were protecting you. Do not mourn the fact that they died young one, celebrate the fact that they died knowing that they were loved by you" _The phoenix then descended and returned to where Professor McGonagall and the others were waiting. Harry turned and slowly flew back to Hermione.

When he landed in front of the group of people he noticed that they all wore smiles and were all flowing deep amounts of love and care in his direction. Harry was faced with another problem. How was he supposed to change back? Luckily there was an Animagus on hand to explain

"If you wish to change back into a human Mr Potter simply imagine yourself as a human again, preferably with clothes on, as sometimes people forget to include clothing" She explained.

Everyone noticed the hawk close its eye and concentrate it was not until a minute later that Harry stood before them again as a human. Tears streaming from his eyes. Hermione threw herself at him enveloping him in a bone crushing hug like no others. Harry stayed there for another 15 minutes letting all of the emotions which he had bottled up over the years come out. After he had calmed down he faced Professor McGonagall

"If you need to expel me for doing what I did Professor I won't hold it against you but whatever you do; please do not ask me to show remorse for what I did" Harry said wiping his eyes.

"Mr. Potter I have no intention of expelling you. However I must condone that your actions though commendable were reckless so I am forced to say that you are to serve a detention and 50 points shall be taken from Gryffindor house" She then smiled

"However you shall serve the detention with Professor Lupin and what he does in his detention is his own knowledge. Miss Granger I award you 25 points for showing courage and compassion for others. Miss Lovegood 20 points for excellent use of them summoning charm and when I see them next I shall award Mr. Longbottom, Mr Thomas and Mr Finnegan 15 points each for stopping fighting in the common rooms" She said before she walked off to find the other three students

"Are you ok cub?" Remus asked

"I will be" He smiled. Harry petted Fawkes and whispered "Thank You" to which the phoenix bowed its head.

Because Harry knew that what Fawkes had said was right, just because there was no flesh and blood did not mean that he had no family; He had family all around him.

Authors Note: Yet another skeleton in Harry's past mended, and I liked the chapter because I have effectively stopped everything from the Half Blood Prince. (Good Times)

Keep the reviews coming guys


	24. Doubts And Races

Authors Note: Can I just take a minute to thank you all for you response to this story it is mind blowing I now have over 500 people with this story on alert over 400 reviews and over 300 people with this as a favourite story! I love all that subscribed to this story!

Chapter 24

The next few days Hermione found that Harry was rather quiet, Ron had been temporarily suspended pending a hearing in front of the school governors. Harry was acquitted due the provocation behind the attack. Hermione couldn't work out what was bothering Harry.

"Harry?" She called one evening where both were sat in their common room Harry was watching the fire burning. Harry didn't answer but made a movement to acknowledge Hermione to continue talking.

"Are you ok?" She asked knowing full well that he wasn't.

"I'm fine" Harry whispered. Hermione sat in front of him.

"You and I both know that you're not ok. What's wrong?" She said taking his hand.

Harry sighed knowing Hermione wouldn't stop until he gave in and spoke to her.

"Ron was right" He said quietly

"There's something I never heard before" She said trying to make a joke but apparently failing in that respect. "What was he 'right' on?" She asked gently.

"Everyone I love or is my family dies because of me" Harry whispered trying his hardest to hold back tears. Hermione was in shocked how could Harry think like that?

"That's not true, you are not responsible for any of the deaths!" She reassured as she squeezed his hands. Harry wasn't convinced.

"Yes they were, my parents died protecting me, Sirius died protecting me. They were my family Hermione and now there all dead" He said getting frustrated. Hermione let go of his hands and stood up.

"You don't get it do you Harry? They didn't die because of you. They died FOR you. Your parents died doing the one thing that any parent will do. Protecting their child. Sirius died protecting you yes but he went down fighting, the one thing we know he never stopped doing. Your family isn't just blood Harry. You don't realise just how special you really are and what people are willing to do for you. They will fight in your honour they will defend in your honour and they will die for you because that's how much you mean to them Harry." Harry said there in silence. He didn't think of it that way.

"Harry you once told us that we have something that Voldemort doesn't, we have something worth fighting for. If you don't hold onto what your fighting for Harry then you will lose faith and you will lose this war." With that Hermione walked out of their common room and Gryffindor tower all together. She needed to clear her head.

Harry sat still processing everything that Hermione had just said to him. 'I never wanted anyone to die for me' he kept telling himself but he heard Hermione's soothing voice telling him 'They fight in your honour' Harry had never had the self confidence to believe that he was as appreciated by those that loved him as he actually was. Never believing he was good enough for people. But here and now Hermione had just proved that to him. He needed to pull himself out of his funk. He had a war to win, and a beautiful girl to spend the rest of his life with. He pulled out the marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

Harry observed the map and eventually spotted Hermione in an empty classroom. With the invisibility cloak in hand he set off to find her.

Hermione sat on a desk in an empty classroom her oppugno spell working perfectly giving her the sense of being home. Home with her parents and relaxing. Hermione's eyes were closed as she day dreamed. Harry walked into the classroom and noticed her tranquil state. He smiled to himself and shifted into his Animagus form, ever since the day of the attack he found that he could do it almost at will. He took off silently and landed next to Hermione whose eyes sprung open reaching for her wand before she noticed who the intruder was.

"I'm jealous that I can't shift into my Animagus form yet" She said stroking the head of the hawk. Hermione noticed that the hawk did have traits of Harry, the eyes were still the same colour and she couldn't help but notice and slight patch of white were his scar should have been.

"Shift back into human Harry please" She whispered. The valiant bird jumped off the table and shifted back into Harry.

"I never dreamed the day id be able to do something before the brightest witch of our age" He joked before sitting on the table where he originally was.

"Don't get used to it" She smiled before looking away. Harry took a deep breath.

"I always believed that if I was to succeed in my life I would have to do it by myself. Anyone else would get hurt or killed. I couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone else and after Sirius well that just seemed to prove my own fears. That was until what you said to me, 'Family is not just blood' it seems only fitting that the smartest creature minus Hedwig and the smartest witch of our generation would say those words to me. I didn't believe I had anyone left. Now I know I have people to call family. Because you and Fawkes were right. Family isn't just blood. Remus and Tonks are my family. Neville and Luna are my family. Dobby is my family. But most of all you Hermione, your more than just my family. You're the other half of me. Without you I know that I can't win but with you by my side I know that we will have a life together, growing old together" He said a tear rolling down his cheek. Hermione on the other hand was full blown crying. She launched herself at him and was kissing his neck muttering "I love you" over and over again.

"I love you too" He whispered trying very hard not to ruin the moment by being as turned on as he was but failing miserably. Hermione noticed.

"Getting excited are we Mr. Potter?" She asked seductively.

"Well what can I say sexy girls turn me on" He whispered into her ear.

"I'll tell you what, we'll race, If I get back to our common room first you take care of that yourself, you beat me back and well ill leave that to your imagination." She said before breaking into a sprint. Harry was hot on her tail. They were neck and neck until the last flight of stairs when Hermione broke away. Harry may have been a quiditch Player but that was flying a broom he was built for long distance running. He ran into the common room to find Hermione sitting on the back of the couch.

"You lose" She said before walking over to him and kissing him senseless.

"I should lose more often" He managed to say between kisses.

Hermione smiled and took his hand walking to her bedroom.

That night would later be the reason Harry saved the world.

The following morning Harry awoke to find he was being slept on himself. Hermione had decided to use his chest as her new pillow. Harry didn't care at all.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered. Hermione still seemed to be out for the count. Harry smiled and closed his eyes falling back to sleep dreaming of his brunette goddess.

AN: Keep the reviews coming guys and galls!


	25. Holiday Seasons

Chapter 25

Harry awoke a few hours later to find that he was alone in Hermione's bed; he quickly pulled on a pair of trousers and went off to find Hermione. Of course he didn't have to look far as he found her in the common room scribbling notes down furiously. Noticing Harry enter the common room however she put the quill down ran up to him and gave him a very lengthy good morning kiss.

"Good Morning" She said pulling away eventually.

"It most certainly is" He said wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to giggle.

"Last night" Harry began "Was without any shadow of a doubt the most incredible night of my life" he said whispering into her ear. Hermione's happiness couldn't be expressed in words.

"I know the feeling" She replied. After some more cuddling Harry asked her what she was writing.

"Oh that is a plan which I'm working on. Now that Dobby has moved all of the horcruxes which we have found so far to Gringotts I guess we only have 2 pieces of him left, Tonks hit the nail on the head when she suggested that the snake was the last horcrux then it's just him to go. This is a plan for us to draw him out and take him and the death eaters out in one go" Hermione explained.

"Well that's fantastic when do we start?" Harry asked eager to begin. Hermione folded the parchment and put it away.

"Voldemort can wait until the holidays. You my lovely are coming home with me or did you forget that?" She smirked.

Harry had actually forgotten about Christmas. It had been a very hectic few months.

"Would you be angry if I said I did forget?" He said with his best puppy dog eyes.

Hermione laughed "puppy dog eyes? Really Mr. Potter you should know that they won't work on me but I suppose just this once I can forgive you" She said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Really just this once?" He said wrapping his arms around her

"Don't get used to it" She said before kissing him.

"I promise nothing" Was all he replied.

Sure enough the following day and it was time for the students to leave for Christmas break. Harry may have forgotten the fact that it was Christmas but he had not forgotten Hermione's present that was in the safe keeping of Dobby.

The train ride was wholly uneventful and soon enough they found themselves back at platform 9 and three quarters. Remus and Tonks were there waiting for them both after rounds of hugs were shared they went back to Grimmauld Place where Hermione's parents were waiting.

As they entered the house Hermione ran instantly to her parents who were overjoyed to see their little girl. Remus pulled Harry aside.

"How are you doing pup?" He asked he hadn't a chance to talk to Harry properly ever since he attacked Ron.

"I'm ok, let's just say a certain genius witch set me straight on a few things" he said smiling.

Dan approached Harry. "Good to see you again Harry" he said holding his hand out which Harry gladly shook. "Same to you Mr. Granger" he replied.

"Harry what did I tell; you call us Emma and Dan if you call him Mr. Granger it will only boost his ego" Emma said overhearing Harry before pulling him into a hug of his own. Harry was shocked but returned the hug never the less.

After some catching up Remus asked the question that everyone was thinking. "Does that mean Harry that you can transform at will?" Harry smiled at Hermione then transformed into his Animagus. Leaving Dan and Emma in a state of shock and awe.

"Least we know what your marauder name is going to be now" Remus joked. Harry turned back into his human form. "What name?" He asked not fully hearing what had been said.

"It was a tradition of the marauders your marauder name was given to you based on your Animagus. Based on the fact that you are a hawk but still have your eyes I think it goes without saying that your marauder name shall be hawkeye" Remus declared in some kind of mock yet very official tone.

"So Hermione when do you think you will be able to achieve the transformation?" Emma asked

Hermione sighed "No idea Harry was always more powerful than me so I wasn't surprised that Harry was able to achieve the transformation first, I think my mind is still too cluttered to be able to achieve the clarity needed for the transformation" Hermione explained. This confused Harry.

"Hold on my mind is a complete mess how did I achieve it when you have always had a greater mind than I could ever hope to have?" he asked.

"Because at the time when you achieved it your mind was set on one thing only and that was doing the one thing that always calms you and that is flying your mind was focused on one thing and one thing only" Hermione explained. The light seemed to go on for Harry at that point. He had wanted to fly.

"Ok so I get that but can anyone explain to me why I was able to hear Fawkes speak to me in my mind?" Harry asked. This shocked everyone but Tonks.

"You heard Fawkes speak?" They all seemed to ask.

"Yeah he flew out to me and told me that I needed to go back to those that care for me. It's strange I always had a way of communicating with Fawkes but I never imagined ever being able to speak with him in English" Harry said. Tonks started laughing to herself causing the rest to look to her for explanation.

"It's not really that hard to believe is it? Fawkes is the noblest creature that ever has existed it seems only fitting that he be able to communicate with a creature of equal nobility. Plus its Fawkes what can't that bird do?" Tonks explained. Everyone minus Dan and Emma all seemed to blush at their lack of common sense. Hermione included.

After some more conversation Harry finally asked the question that he had always wanted to know.

"Could you tell me what my parents were like? I've only heard bits and bob's could you tell me about them?" Harry asked. Remus, Dan and Emma all went quiet at this question before Emma started.

"It was quite by chance that we even met them really. Dan and I had moved up to Godric's Hollow and we were trying to settle in. We went out for a walk to try and gain our bearings but we ended up getting lost. We began walking aimlessly before we were found by a young couple who just by staring at them you could see how in love they were. They were out on an evening walk and they noticed us walking around with no sense of direction. They offered to help and Lily, oh she was absolutely incredible. She made sure that we knew our way around so that we wouldn't get lost again." Dan continued after Emma finished.

"We wanted to pay them back for being so kind so we offered to have them round for dinner. They seemed hesitant at first but Emma here was not taking no for an answer. So when they came round the following evening the four of us spent the night talking aimlessly. I got on with James like a house on fire. Emma and Lily spoke as if they had known each other for their entire lives. They were so easy to talk too and they were both filled with nothing but kindness and compassion" Emma took over again.

"It wasn't until 3 years later that we had no choice but move to where we are now. Money was getting tight and we couldn't get the patients we needed to keep enough money coming in. James and Lily of course offered us money but we refused. We couldn't put them out like that. It wasn't fair of them. So we decided to move to where we are now there weren't any dentistry's around so we knew that we would be able to generate a good income" Emma took a breath before continuing.

"Saying goodbye to Lily and James was incredibly difficult and for a short time we thought we weren't going to be able too. They were the closest friends that we had ever had and we were proud to call them our best friends" Emma said wiping her eyes free from tears.

Harry was silent. Tears in his eyes. He knew from Remus that his mother was uncommonly kind but it was nice to know that it wasn't just to people who they already knew. His mum and dad were brilliant. This made him miss them even more. "Thank you" He whispered before walking out of the room. Hermione went to follow but Remus stopped her. "I think Harry needs to spend some time with his parents alone Hermione" He said. She nodded and sat back down again.

Harry walked up to his room and pulled out the box that Remus had given to him for his birthday all of his mum and dad's keep sakes were in there. Old photographs diary's and of course their wands. Harry was looking through the diaries when a letter fell out onto the floor. Harry picked it up and noticed that it was addressed to him. He opened the letter and began to read the contents.

_Our Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then it means that we are dead. We can only hope that you survived. Harry our dear sweet boy. It is our greatest hope that you are raised by those who will give you nothing but the love and devotion which you so rightly deserve. If this has not been done then rest assured Harry that justice will be served to those who have wronged you. Even from the grave we have ways of making sure that you are well cared for._

_Our greatest hope is that you were raised by Sirius or Remus but if they are not raising you then we would have hoped that you would have gone to the grangers. They were old friends of ours who moved away a year or so ago. We heard from them that they recently had a baby girl. Hopefully the two of you will be close or if you are not being raised by them that you find each other in time._

_You must not blame yourself for our deaths Harry, the prophecy was made about you we hope that you have been told the prophecy and you are being prepared. Do not tread lightly in the events but know that we will always be watching over you. Our greatest strength is our love for you Harry. A strength that we know pass onto to you in hopes that you will someday have a child or a partner to share that love with._

_Do not dwell on what ifs Harry for everything happens for a reason. But we have faith that you will triumph in the trials which you shall face in your life._

_Celebrate our lives Harry and know that will we always be watching over you and we love you forever and always._

_All our Love_

_Mum and Dad_

_Ps. if you ever do meet the Grangers tell them that we bought their home in Godrics Hollow the deeds are in our vaults and it is theirs if they wish it to be again._

Harry wiped the tears away from his eyes and read the letter over and over. He looked at the picture of his mum and dad who seemed to smile every time he looked at them and stroke the picture.

"I'll make you proud mum and dad. I promise"

AN: Keep the reviews coming!


	26. Christmas Consistency

"_When you believe in someone. It isn't just for a minute or for now. But forever"_

Chapter 26

Christmas morning arrived in next to no time at all and whilst Harry was perfectly contempt with lying in bed until a reasonable hour Hermione would not hear of it. She ran into his room at the crack of dawn (probably a good idea not to let her parents know that they had slept together) and jumped onto his bed.

"Harry Potter wake up this instant!" She near enough screamed. Harry stirred opened his eyes.

"Hmm What?" He asked drowsy still.

"Come on Harry its Christmas day!" She said as she trapped him in a bear hug.

"Hermione its dawn please let me sleep some more" He pleaded.

"Nope! Come on Potter. Up! If you're not out of bed in the next 10 minutes I'm not giving you your Christmas present" She teased. This woke up Harry.

"I'm up I'm up" He said sitting up. Hermione decided to tease a little more so she straddled him.

"Are you sure you're awake Mr. Potter?" She said as she kissed his neck. Harry went weak in the knee's he foolishly let Hermione know that his neck was his tender spot. Hermione felt his trousers bulge smiling to herself she kissed him with as much passion of she could muster. Harry was about to fall onto his back with Hermione when she jumped off him.

"Now that I know you're up hurry up and get dressed!" With that Hermione ran out of the room leaving Harry needing to take a cold shower.

Eventually everyone made it down stairs within half hour of Hermione's attack on Harry. Once coffee and tea was distributed everyone moved into the living room to exchange gifts. Harry called Dobby to join them as he had presents as well. This led to an elf crying with joy about his great and wonderful master Harry Potter.

"Ok how are we going to do this?" Tonks asked.

"Well in our house we used to go round the room and take it in turns to open gifts if it is agreeable with the rest of you we could try that?" Emma answered. Everyone nodded in agreement. Dan and Emma went first and were handed an envelope by Harry.

"This is from some old friends" He said before sitting down. They opened the envelope and were shocked. Inside was the deed to their old home in Godric's Hollow.

"What...How?" Dan muttered. Harry smiled.

"Thank my mum and dad, I found a letter from them the other day saying that they had bought your house back in case you ever decided to move back to Godric's Hollow. They knew how much it meant to you" Emma had tears in her eyes whilst Dan stared on in shock. Emma grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug that could give Hermione's bone crushing hugs a run for their money.

"I see so much of them in you, they were truly wonderful people" She said before releasing Harry and sitting back down again. The next present was for Tonks and it was from Remus. She opened it to find a ring and when she turned to face Remus he was on one knee.

"Tonks, I should have done this a long time ago, you are such an incredible woman. You don't see the darkness in people you see only the light and the goodness. You are everything that I could hope for and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to be everything you deserve. Tonks will you do me the supreme honour of becoming my wife?" Everyone was in total silence. Tonks smiled and took hold of Remus hand.

"You already are everything I could ever hope for. Yes I will marry you"

Everyone in the room broke out in cheers. In light of all the loss happiness would overcome it all. This was living proof of that fact.

After congratulations were shared the presents continued. Dobby was given more socks than you could imagine and was also given a tea cup which read 'best house elf ever' this was a trophy for him and he vowed to keep it safe forever. Neville had sent presents for all which included extreme defence against the dark arts spells for Hermione. A new broom servicing kit for Hermione and a selection of chocolates for everyone else. Luna had made charms for them all which she said would 'keep away the nargles'.

Hermione then gave Harry his present from her. When he opened it he stopped movement. The present was a photo frame enchanted to show a variety of different pictures of his mum and dad.

"I went through a load of different archives and I had some help from Remus" There are over 500 pictures of your mum and dad in that frame and they are enchanted to play on a sequence which can be changed to whatever you want it to be." Harry seemed to regain the ability to move and wrapped Hermione in a hug. He whispered multiple times "Thank you" in his ear.

Harry also received a new suit from Dan and Emma it was by a stylist called 'Armani' Harry had never heard of it but when he asked Hermione she told him it was a very good designer. Tonks gave Harry a new wand holster more advanced than the auror issued. Remus gave Harry a book of warding against dark magic and how to alter existing wards. Dobby had even given Harry a pair of socks which he made from scratch which had the golden snitch stitched into them.

Next it was time for Harry to give Hermione her present. He asked Dobby if he could retrieve it and Dobby did by clicking his fingers. Hermione had no idea what it was. She pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Setting eyes upon the most beautiful necklace that she had ever seen. Remus looked at it and asked "Is that what I think it is?"Harry nodded.

"That it is. This Hermione is the necklace that my mum wore on her wedding day. It was given to her by her mother I found it in one of my vaults. With it a note which said that I should give that necklace to someone who was as special to me as my dad was to her. So of course you were the only logical choice." Hermione was crying. How could Harry willingly give her something so beautiful and so precious?

"Harry, I..." She started before Harry pressed his finger against her lips.

"Before you say anything let me just explain. Over the last few months I've been through every emotion possible I've been forced to deal with more drama in the last few months that what most people will ever experience in their entire lives. But throughout all of this drama and fiasco there has always been one constant. You. You never let me lose myself and you always gave me something worth fighting for. This necklace is a reminder of that. By you owning it I'm reminded that no matter what I do or what battles we may have to face I always have the same thing to keep me going. You by my side."

All the females in the room had tears in their eyes. When did Harry Potter become such a hopeless romantic? Hermione gestured with her hands for Harry to put the necklace on her. He did so without muttering another word. When he clasped the necklace together Hermione turned to face him. The necklace looked perfect on her. "Perfect" He whispered. Hermione kissed him softly and whispered a soft "Thank you."

Hermione received some new clothes from her mum and dad. Remus gave Hermione some advance charms books. Tonks gave Hermione the same wand holster which she got Harry and Dobby also gave Hermione a pair of socks. These however were stitched with a picture of horses. Seemed Dobby knew what Hermione's Animagus form was.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and happiness. It was the best Christmas that Harry had ever had. That night Harry was getting ready to go sleep when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in Hermione" He said. Hermione smiled as she entered she forgot that he could tell when she knocked.

"It was a fantastic day wasn't it" She said as she closed the door.

"It really was" Harry said with a large grin on his face. His eyes were instantly drawn to the necklace Hermione was wearing. Hermione noticed.

"This really is the most sweetest and romantic thing that you have ever done for me" Harry could only grin more.

"There's something else I want to give you" He said as he pulled out the box that contained his parents keepsakes in.

"I think you've given me enough presents Harry" She said as she walked over to his bed.

"This isn't a present per se it's something I want you to carry with you at all times." Harry finished his sentence and pulled out his mum's wand.

"Harry I can't take your mum's wand" She gasped. Harry sat down next to her.

"Yes you can. I don't want you to ever be without some kind of defence and if you carry this with you it will sort of be like my mum and dad are watching over the both of us. I'm going to take Dad's with me as well" Harry said as he went to collect his dad's wand.

"What kind of wands are they?" Hermione asked.

"Dad's is walnut with a phoenix feather. Mum's is elm with unicorn hair. It would just make me feel safer knowing that you wouldn't be without a wand. Heaven forbid yours is taken and you end up using some other person's wand like Bellatrix Lestrange" Harry joked. Hermione laughed even though that very thought made her feel ill.

"They should work just as well as what your original wand does. When their original owners died the wands became unyielding" Harry explained.

"And just how do you know that Mr Potter?" She purred. Harry smiled.

"Quoting yourself my love 'I looked it up in the library'" This caused them bother to burst into laughter.

"Ok ill carry it with me" She replied. She took both wands and placed them on the bed side table. Then she ran to Harry's door and locked it. Harry looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Hermione turned around and looked at Harry seductively.

"I'm sure you'll work it out"

AN: I love writing Christmas chapters. Ok guys were approaching the final battle ground and before anyone asks no it won't be held at Hogwarts. No I have somewhere else in mind. But what is Hermione's plan? Stay tuned to find out! Rate and Review!


	27. Part of The Plan

Chapter 27

After the Christmas holidays had passed Harry and Hermione threw themselves into planning. They had received word from Gringotts that all horcruxes had been destroyed. That left only the snake and Voldemort himself. That means that if they could kill the snake before Harry faces Voldemort his power will have been weakened by over 40%.

"I don't think spells will affect the snake, I mean think about the goblins had to use some pretty advanced magic which they don't share with humans to destroy them. I think if we want to make it just Voldemort on his own we need to find a way to kill the snake by a non magical route" Harry explained as they sat in the black library. Hermione nodded.

"Well I suppose at a push we could try and get hold of the sword of Gryffindor but the ministry seized it a while ago" Hermione thought aloud. Harry let his mind wonder back to something Dumbledore once said.

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it" He recited. Hermione looked up from her notes.

"What made you say that?" She asked.

"Dumbledore said it second year before Lucius Malfoy drove him out of the school" He explained.

Hermione went into detective mode.

"Harry how did you manage to get the sword of Gryffindor?" She asked.

"Fawkes brought me an old sorting hat. The sword presented itself to me in a moment of need." He said remembering his experience in the chamber of secrets.

"Maybe Dumbledore was wrong in saying help will be given to those who ask for it and instead should have said to those who deserve it instead." She deduced. Harry had to clarify.

"Hold on just be certain in order for us to get the sword we have to be deserving and be in a time of great need for it?" Hermione nodded at this.

"Well they never said it was going to be simple did they?" He joked.

An hour later and they had finalised the plan. Now it was simply time to lay out the bait and set the trap.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_How are you both? We trust that you have both had an enjoyable Christmas. Anyways the reason for us writing is that we are going to be visiting you in the New Year. We are in need of a few select distractions and we can't think of anyone else better to help us._

_See you both soon_

_Harry and Hermione_

_Dear Madame Bones,_

_I was glad to hear that you were not injured in the recent attack of your home. I am writing this letter to you because we are in need of your assistance. We have found a way to destroy Voldemort. For good this time but we need to set a trap that will take the fight away from any other potential victims. We are also going to need some assistance from your best auror squad. We have no doubt that when Voldemort has the opportunity to attack me he will bring his entire armada. We have a small group as well as the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix but this may not be enough._

_I know that this is a lot to ask but you would literally be helping to save the wizarding world from a deadly force. The rumours which you may have heard are true Madam Bones. Only I can kill him. But that doesn't mean I can take him on as well as his entire army single handed._

_Please respond with haste as timing is a crucial element._

_Harry Potter_

"Dobby" Harry called. The little elf appeared instantly.

"How can Dobby be helping Harry Potter sir?" He asked eagerly.

"Could you take this letter to Fred and George Weasley and this one to Madame Bones please? Wait for a reply if they send one straight away" Harry said handing him the two letters. Dobby nodded and vanished from the room. Hermione came and sat next to Harry and rested her head on Harry's lap.

"Now we wait" She whispered.

"Now we wait"

It was a few hours later when Dobby appeared in the room again. He was in two minds for it seems in his absence his master and mistress had fallen asleep. Still he knew what needed to be done.

"Harry Potter sir?" Dobby called pulling at his trouser leg. Harry's life meant that he was awake in a micro second with his wand in hand. Dobby saw this and took cover. Harry realised who called him and put his wand down.

"Sorry Dobby instincts and all" He apologised to his little friend.

"Dobby understands Harry Potter sir" He said as he handed him the replies to his letters.

"Thank you my friend" Harry said as Dobby left the room.

_Hey Harry and Hermione!_

_Yeah were really good thanks Christmas was such a good period for us we posted a profit margin of nearly 300% Got to love the Christmas rush._

_We look forward to your visit we have a few new items that we are sure that you will be able to use. _

_Turn up anytime you want!_

_Gred and Forge _

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I must admit that I was highly surprised to receive this letter. Yes I am ok thank you luckily I had alarm wards installed so I was able to escape with no harm at all. My house it seems though was destroyed by cursed fire. _

_With regards to your letter I am slightly apprehensive as to what you are asking. I am not for one second saying that I do not think you will be able to destroy you know who but I would like to meet with you in person in order to go over your plan fully. _

_If you plan is feasible then I shall aid you in anyway possible._

_Hoping you are well._

_Madame Amelia Bones_

_Director of The DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement)_

Hermione awoke after Harry had finished reading the last letter, after a quick read of the letter Hermione agreed they needed to see Madame Bones if they were going to complete their mission.

"It's only fair that she be made aware of what were going to do we can't exactly lead her in blind". Harry agreed at Hermione's view. The next task that they had to complete was one neither of them were looking forward to. They had to confront Draco Malfoy .

When the school term started again everyone was in high spirits after their enjoyable Christmas holidays. Thanks were given and stories were shared. Harry and Hermione found themselves in a compartment on the Hogwarts express with Luna and Neville. They were in the middle of conversation when they saw Draco walk past the compartment door. Harry quickly stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Malfoy!" He called. The blonde haired Slytherin turned around.

"What do you want Potter?" He spat venomously.

"We need to talk" Harry put simply. Draco smirked.

"Oh really Potter and what could a little prick like you want to talk to someone of my standing about" He smirked again. Harry smirked this time.

"Nothing much but I think you'll understand the mark that this conversation will carry" Harry said touching his arm where a dark mark could be placed.

"We'll inform you of a time and place" With that Harry went back inside his compartment and left Draco standing with a look of horror on his face.

Entering the compartment he smiled to Hermione.

"We have his attention"

AN: Sorry guys I know it's a short chapter but it is a necessary one!


	28. Meetings and Humanity

"_And here we...go"_

Chapter 28

Harry and Hermione both stepped out of Director Bones's office after a lengthy discussion about their plans. She of course had not been without her worries but after hearing the full context behind the plan she was willing to make sure that the ministry atrium would be empty and her auror guards on standby.

Arriving back at Hogwarts they saw a copy of the daily prophet.

**EX HOGWARTS PROFESSOR FOUND DEAD!**

_The body of Severus Tobias Snape was discovered today in his home in west York. The DMLE were despatched to determine the cause of death and it has become apparent that he was not killed by the killing curse. However upon examination two things were discovered. The first is that Severus Snape was in fact still to this day a loyal follower of you know who. The second was that the cause of death was an unbreakable vow. It is unknown to the daily prophet who the vow was made with and what the terms were but one thing still remains a mystery to the prophet. Why did Snape make an unbreakable vow in the first place?_

_The recently sacked Hogwarts professor was not considered a popular man by many as it was revealed that his teaching methods were biased and unjust._

_For a full report turn to page 4_

After they had finished reading Harry and Hermione looked at each other both knowing what the other was thinking. Harry said it first.

"2 Galleons say that Snape made the vow to protect Malfoy" Hermione nodded. It seems that the conversation with Malfoy was going to happen a lot sooner than they had originally anticipated.

Scribbling down a quick note Harry asked Dobby to deliver it.

_**The room of requirement 4 pm come alone**_

Harry and Hermione spent the spare few hours that they had covering prefect duties and spending time with Luna and Neville. When it came to 4 pm Harry and Hermione were waiting outside the room of requirement. They were casually talking when they heard a cough of interruption.

"All right I'm here let's get this over with" Draco said bitterly. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the room they needed and they entered. Draco and Harry walked in and noticed that they were a fire a couch and an armchair.

"Sit down" Harry said gesturing to the chair. Draco did hesitantly. Harry and Hermione were much more casual.

"Were not going too much around as we have a lot to do and we don't want to waste time. Here's the deal Malfoy if you even think of using the eight letter word starting with M then any type of deal is off and we'll treat you the same as everyone else." Harry started. Draco nodded. Hermione then began to speak.

"We know you have the Dark Mark Draco; we know that it was you that poisoned the bottle of mead which was given to Professor Slughorn with the intention of giving it to Dumbledore as a present." Hermione stated her facts.

"How do you know all this?" Draco asked. Harry laughed.

"Malfoy, you're talking to the brightest witch of our age. You couldn't even begin to comprehend what Hermione knows" Harry replied.

"We have some questions for you and we want answers" Hermione added with a sense of sarcasm in her voice at Harry's remark. Draco nodded.

"Do you know why Severus Snape died?" Harry asked. Draco sighed.

"Yes. Severus is my godfather. He made the unbreakable vow with my mother in order to protect me throughout this year so that I could complete my mission." He replied.

"What mission were you given?" Hermione asked.

"To kill Professor Dumbledore" He replied in monotone.

"Well that won't be happening considering he is being held by the ministry. What were you repairing the vanishing cabinet for?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up.

"How did you know about the vanishing cabinet?" He asked.

"We'll ask the questions here Malfoy, answer ours and we'll answer yours." Harry shot back. Draco sighed again.

"They create a pathway. The sister cabinet is in Borgin and Burkes. My other task was to repair the cabinet so that the death eaters could gain access. I'm going to assume that you two were responsible for the destruction of the cabinet"

Harry laughed. "Half right, myself and Neville will take credit to that"

Draco was about to insult Neville when a look from Harry made him decide otherwise.

"Now this is the most important question that was going to ask you. Do you truly want to back Voldemort?" Hermione asked. Draco was shocked that she used the Dark Lord's name so fearlessly. Maybe he had his assessment of Gryffindor's wrong.

"No, I was raised by the dark lord's biggest arse kisser. He forced me to take this mission. He...he threatened to kill my mother if I didn't help the dark Lord" Harry and Hermione were shocked by his honesty. Who would have known Draco Malfoy was human after all.

"Ok Draco here's the deal. Despite the last 5 and a half years going against me we believe you. I can help you. When my godfather died I was made head of the house of black. I can dissolve the marriage between your father and your mother and reinstate you into the house of black. You would become Draco Black. I will give you a safe house until everything has died down and I will provide you with living expenses. This is prone to three conditions" Harry explained. Hermione looked at him. They didn't discuss this...

"Condition 1; you are to forget about Bloody supremacy. Blood status is completely pointless. The entire crusade that Voldemort is on is dramatic irony as he himself is a half blood. Condition 2; I will reclaim the expenses of the house of Malfoy but you are to use the money to benefit society not to make it your own personal domain" Draco nodded.

"What's the third condition?" He asked.

"You are to apologise and beg forgiveness for everything that you have done to Hermione over the years. Only if she forgives you will I give you protection." Hermione mouth was gasped opened. Harry maintained eye contact as he observed Draco who looked as if he was in the middle of a battle of his pride against his love for his mother." After a few minutes Draco stood up. He took a few steps away from Harry and Hermione before turning and dropping to his knees.

"I'm Sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I ever did to cause you harm. Calling you a mudblood and disrespecting you. When I found out you had been poisoned I was filled with guilt I never wanted to join the death eaters I only wanted to live my life and break free of the clutches of my father. I beg the forgiveness of Hermione Granger" He said solemnly. Hermione looked at him and saw something she had never seen before. Humanity.

"I forgive you" she whispered. Draco gave a small smiled before standing again.

"Dobby" Harry called. Dobby appeared.

"What can Dobby be doing for you Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby take Draco Malfoy to Malfoy manor, collect Narcissa Malfoy and then take them both to Grimmauld Place. Set them up a room and made sure they are both fed and watered." Harry asked of his loyal companion.

"Yes Harry Potter sir" Dobby said as he moved towards Draco.

"Draco, I am sending you to my godfathers home, if I find out you have disrespected Dobby or are not respectful to him then all deals are off" Harry said sternly. Draco nodded before taking Dobby's hand. The two of them apparated away. Hermione then tackled Harry from behind. They both feel to the floor with Hermione straddling Harry.

"So forget to tell me a few things about that meeting did you? Why did you make him do that?" She asked. Harry smiled.

"Hermione my love. You deserved to have him ask for forgiveness. It was also a test. To see if he truly wanted to be saved from Voldemort so I put his pride against his protective instincts for his mother. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you would have never let me do it otherwise" He explained. Hermione tried to keep a stern face but she couldn't keep up the facade and smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me Harry" She said before going to stand up but Harry caught her arm.

"You didn't think you could have me in this position and not kiss me did you?" He asked as if it were the most obvious question in the world.

Hermione smiled and bent down to kiss him.

**Daily Prophet Exclusive!**

_The daily prophet has learned that a week from today the boy who lived Harry Potter shall be attending a meeting with Director Bones of the DMLE. _

_Harry Potter is going to the meeting in order to discuss his future career as an auror._

_Harry Potter is expected to arrive at the ministry 12 PM. _

_The famous child student at Hogwarts has been given permission by Headmistress McGonagall to take the day off from lessons to attend the meeting. _

_We here at the Daily Prophet can't help but wonder. Is the boy who lived using his fame to get favours others wouldn't be presented with?_

_Page 5 for a full report on the story_

In the dark corners of Riddle manor. Lord Voldemort is reading the article before laughing. He faces Nagini.

"The boy shall die in the ministry my friend" He hissed in parsletongue.

Authors Note: TRAP SET

Review guys!


	29. Curses

Chapter 29

The night before the trap was tense to say the least. Harry and Hermione were sitting with Luna and Neville. No one was saying anything because everyone was aware of what was at stake. Finally after a while Neville broke the silence.

"So anyone got plans for the weekend?" He asked casually. Everyone smiled at Neville's optimism.

"Hogsmeade I'd imagine" Harry replied. This got Hermione's attention.

"Harry! NEWT's are only a few months more you have to revise!" She pointed out. Harry chuckled.

"My considering what we are going to do tomorrow I'm more than positive we can give ourselves one weekend off" He said kissing her hand.

They all carried on in their light conversation until they were the last ones up.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight everyone" Luna said as she headed to her dormitory.

Neville shortly followed. Harry and Hermione went into their common room. Hermione was about to go to her room when Harry called her back.

"Hermione?"

She turned. "What's the matter Harry?" She asked

"What would you say if I asked you to stay here tomorrow?" He asked. Hermione walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"That you are a prat if you believe for half a second that I would even begin to consider such a request. You are not doing this by yourself." She said sternly. Harry closed his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you as well" He whispered.

"Harry look at me" She said. Harry slowly lifted his head to face her.

"Do you remember what I said to you when we first got together?" She asked.

Harry nodded. _"I'm not going anywhere I promise" _he heard her say in his mind.

"That applies to this scenario as well. Don't worry Harry this will work we planned this meticulously. It will work" She whispered.

"Will you sleep with me tonight... Not like that I mean will you just stay with me tonight so we don't have to spend this night alone?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"You don't have to ask my love" She said before the two of them went to Harry's bed. They both got into their night wear and got into bed holding each other. Harry was thinking. Tomorrow has to succeed just so he could hold Hermione again in his arms.

The following morning and Harry and Hermione were in the Professor McGonagall's office. Neville and Luna as well as the headmistress were also with them. Neville shook Harry's hand whilst Luna hugged Hermione.

"Good luck Harry" He said. Harry smiled before Luna hugged Harry and Hermione hugged Neville.

"When in doubt Harry just remember happiness always prevails" Luna whispered into his ear. Harry thanked her before releasing her hug. The two turned and face Professor McGonagall.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but you two were always my favourite. I have had the privilege of watching the two of you grow from young cubs into the valiant lions that I see before me. Be safe in your quest and make sure you return to us" She said as she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"The privilege was ours professor" Harry replied. Before both of them entered the floo together.

"Ministry Atrium"

When they arrived Harry noticed that the atrium seemed to be empty but he knew that they weren't alone. He also was thankful that Hermione's disillusionment charm had kicked in.

"Here we go" He said before starting his walk to the elevator. He had made it to the elevator when he noticed that Director Bones was waiting for him.

"Ah Mr. Potter welcome back to the ministry, sorry for it being so quiet we are currently in the middle of a fumigation" She said as she shook his hand.

"Not at all Madame Bones I like the peace and quiet" He replied giving a quick wink.

The two of them walked back out into the atrium when they heard him.

"Harry Potter, we meet again" The hiss of Voldemort shrilled out.

Harry gave a smug look. "You know I'm always reminded of old muggle movies with the cheesy villain every time you say that Tom" Harry replied.

"How dare you be so insolent child!" Voldemort roared.

"This coming from the coward who won't even show his face but hide from the shadows!" Harry yelled back. Voldemort's laugh was cringe worthy.

"Fine Potter I shall face you head on as you die!" With that Harry noticed Voldemort appear in a wave of black fog. He couldn't help but notice that he was being flanked by two other death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

"Has ickle baby Potter grown a back bone at last?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Oh you'd be amazed by what's happened since the last time we meet Bellatrix" Harry replied.

Harry and Voldemort were circling each other.

"Ready to die Potter?" He asked.

"You know what Tom as fun as that would be I have a date this weekend and trust me my girlfriend would kill me if I didn't turn up" Harry joked.

"Oh let me guess Potter, the Weasley girl. The one that looks so like your mudblood mother" He sneered. Harry would have started cursing but he was distracted by the sounds of laughter. Hermione cancelled her disillusionment charm.

"Well at least we can now say for sure that Tommy boy here proved Freud's Oedipus complex" She said laughing.

"The mudblood granger" Bellatrix hissed.

"The inbred Bellatrix Lestrange" Hermione mockingly hissed back.

"How dare you insult a pureblood of such stature you are not worthy to even be in our presence!" Lucius roared. Hermione faked yawned.

"You know the last person who said that to me ended up with a broken nose... Shall we see if history repeats itself?" Hermione asked. Harry held his hand up.

"Now, now my love the games haven't even begun. So Tom tell me, where are the rest of your merry little gang? Hiding in the shadows as well?" He asked. Voldemort smiled.

"Considering you shall die soon it makes no difference. My army is currently attacking Hogwarts"

Harry and Hermione smiled.

_*Flashback*_

"_Neville, I need you to lead a frontal defence on the castle. With Dumbledork gone and me at the ministry he will most likely send his army here. I need you to use the DA and liaison with the professor's. Between you all I'm certain you can keep out his army" Harry said as he and Neville walked to the Gryffindor common rom. Neville looked at him in shock._

"_You want me to lead it?" He asked shocked. Harry smiled._

"_Don't sell yourself short my friend I have every faith that you can do this, besides I'm going to be leaving behind a bag of party tricks to help you" Harry said as he smiled._

_*End Flasback*_

It was at this point that Director Bones stepped in.

"You are under arrest surrender your wands or face the consequences" She said with confidence. Lucius and Bellatrix laughed.

"You and what army?" Lucius asked. Director Bones smiled.

"This one!" She yelled. At that 50 auror's including Remus and Tonks appeared out of nowhere. Lucius and Bellatrix looked horrified but Voldemort was not deterred. He and Harry were still circling each other. Hermione had gone to join Tonks and Remus.

"Bellatrix is mine" She whispered. Bellatrix cackled.

"Oh the little mudblood is coming to get me!" She said in mock terror.

Hermione smiled. "That's right bitch and before you even think of running away you should be let in on a little secret... The ministry has gone into lock down, all modes of transport including port key and apparition have been blocked. There's nowhere to go now" She replied smugly.

Meanwhile Harry and Voldemort were still locked onto each other.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to run to now Tom" Harry said now holding onto his wand.

"It matters not Potter, for your phoenix wand will not save you now. I know about our wand cores being linked in together so I have created a new wand for myself. You will have to battle me on skill alone. Even that won't save you anymore Potter" Voldemort shot back revealing his new wand. It looked exactly like his old wand but was jet black.

"I'll tell you what Tom I'm going to give you a chance to show some kind of remorse. Think for a minute how many have you killed just to further your goals. How many have died just because they stood in your way? Think Tom try showing some kind of remorse" Harry said knowing full well that it wouldn't work.

"I will kill everyone if it means my goals are achieved Potter! I am immortal!" He yelled. Harry laughed.

"No Tom you are not immortal" He replied noticing Voldemort start to raise his wand.

"You meddle in things you don't understand boy!"

"Oh I understand a lot more than what you thinks Tom. I suppose on the face of things it was a good plan. Your mothers ring, the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, the cup of Hufflepuff the Slytherin Locket and Nagini who I'm certain you have entrusted to the other death eaters so she can have a hearty meal." Harry replied. Voldemort for the first time showed a flicker of fear.

"How did you find out?" He asked, Curious of how such as feat could possibly be discovered by some pathetic student.

"Simple Tom, I was one. You never understood what happened the night you killed my parents. The curse you fired at me rebounded because of my mother's sacrifice, in a desperate bid of survival a piece of yourself latched itself onto the only living thing it could find. Me, that's what my scar was you idiot. That's why we had the connection. Haven't you even bothered to wonder why the connection between the two of us was gone?" Harry mocked.

Voldemort had enough he raised his wand and fired the killing curse, Harry with lightning reflexes had a counter curse ready. The two were locked in another duel similar to that of the graveyard.

Harry noticed Voldemort was struggling. His power levels were indeed significantly lower. Harry's red spell pushed the killing curse back. Voldemort carried on pouring more and more power into his spell.

Meanwhile Lucius was locked in a duel with 2 auror's and Remus. Hermione was duelling Bellatrix with Tonks helping her.

"You actually believe you can win?" Bellatrix cackled. Hermione was shooting spell after spell but Bellatrix blocked everyone sending her own curses back. Tonks tried sending a body bind but Bellatrix rebounded it hitting Tonks, her entire body locked up and she fell to the ground.

"Just you and I now Mudblood!" She cackled.

Hermione's effort now doubled but she knew all the time she had no element of surprise Bellatrix would block her attacks she needed a plan and she needed one fast.

"_Promise me you'll keep it with you always"_ she heard in her mind. That's it!

Hermione slowed her spells pretending that she was tiring. Bellatrix quickly took advantage and disarmed her throwing Hermione off her feet. She walked over to her cackling.

"You stupid little mudblood. Did you honestly believe that you would defeat me?" She laughed as she stood over Hermione.

"Actually I do believe that" Hermione quicker than the human eye had Lily's wand in hand.

"Impedimenta!" The spell his Bellatrix who was thrown off her feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled disarming Bellatrix. A quick body bind and Bellatrix was out of the fight. It was then that she heard Lucius who had managed to stun the two auror's quickly fire a curse at Hermione.

"Sectumsempra!" The curse hit Hermione in the back before she realised what had happened she fell to the floor gashes opening all over her body.

Harry and Voldemort were still duelling Harry waiting for Voldemort to use all of his powers. He turned was putting equal power into his spell but his reserves were now much higher than Voldemort. It was then that he heard Lucius' spell he turned and his entire world stopped. He saw Hermione fall to the floor.

"NO!" He roared. Harry turned his face back to Voldemort Harry pushed his entire magical core into his spell. Voldemort realised what was happening and tried to push more power into his spell but didn't have enough left. Harry's spell overcame Voldemort. Harry noticed that Voldemort seemed to be decomposing as if ash. Cancelling the spell he saw the entire body of Tom Riddle turn to nothing more than ash.

Voldemort was dead.

Within 10 seconds he was by Hermione's side. Lucius finally managed to incapacitate Lucius and was at Harry's side. Hermione was in a pool of her own blood. Her breathing slowing by the second.

"CANCEL THE LOCKDOWN SHE NEEDS TO GET TO HOSPITAL NOW!" Harry yelled at Madame Bones who flicker her wand took down all wards preventing transport.

"Come on Hermione stay with me your going to be ok" he said picking Hermione up. She opened her eyes and whispered weakly.

"I love you" With that she slipped into unconsciousness.

"NO Hermione!" Harry yelled. Harry placed her back down again and starting pushing his magic at Hermione. The magical gashes slowly began to slow themselves.

"I am not losing you as well. Come on Hermione you promised you wouldn't leave me! Come on come back to me please!" He yelled. As more and more magic was pushed towards Hermione the wounds closed. When all of the wounds had finally closed he looked at Remus.

"Save her" With that Harry himself dropped collapsed and passed out.

AN: And the battle is done, next chapter we'll see if our heroes survive and how the Hogwarts defence went!. I know I said that I wouldn't use Hogwarts at the battle ground but I couldn't resist.

SPOILER ALERT!- The next chapter will see the death of a character in the story. *Play dramatic music*

Review guys!1


	30. Aftermath

AN: Sorry about the chapter mix up before guys! Oh a quick note, I'm always grateful to receive your reviews but please. Don't tell me where I have to put my author notes. I don't like following trends I strive to be different hence why they go all over the place! Oh and don't worry I'm going to fix the error I made in the last chapter!

Quick Review feedback!

JazzGirl123- I'm scared!

happylady- I try my best!

agnar- Thank you for pointing out my flaw, I write a sub paragraph which I'm going to add in to send the auror's to Hogwarts!

Chapter 30

_Harry walked through the small village taking his time not wanting to move too quickly. He saw his destination just ahead of him. A fresh layer of snow had fallen over night. The brisk winter weather was in full swing. He entered through the gates with a heavy heart. He walked up to the gravestone._

"_Hello Hermione" he whispered_

"No!" Harry said bolting up it took him a few seconds to gain his bearings. He was back at Hogwarts. The hospital wing. That was irrelevant where was Hermione? Madame Pomphrey was at his side within a second.

"Mr Potter please you must lay down you drained your magical core to the point of death. Your body is still recovering!" She said trying to push him back down onto the bed.

"Hermione, where's Hermione!" He said still worried.

"Miss Granger is in the bed next to you. I don't know how you did it Mr. Potter but she is alive. That curse was designed to kill in the most painful way possible. She is still unconscious but she is alive. You must calm down" She said as Harry saw her petite form lying in the bed next to him. She looked so peaceful almost as if she were simply dreaming.

Harry calmed and allowed his body to fall to the bed again.

"What happened here?" Harry asked. Madame Pomphrey paled a little at the question.

"I shall inform you of what happened when you have regained some of your strength Mr. Potter for now I must insist that you go back to sleep. You are still incredibly weak." She said.

Harry tried to comment but found his body lost the fight with staying awake and he fell into a deep sleep.

_Where am I? Am I dead? Hermione was in the middle of a great white room. Pathetically clean. She could almost mistake it for a train station. Kings Cross station. It lacked the dirty smells and the thousands of passengers however. She looked around. She noticed that there were noises coming from the coffee shop where she met up with Harry all those months ago. She was apprehensive but she went over to the cafe anyway._

"_Hello anyone here?" She asked as she walked in._

"_Hello Hermione" Came a voice which she didn't recognise. She went to the source of the noise and she was shocked at who was sitting there. Harry's mum. Lily. Her red hair flowing beautiful and those eyes. It was true. Harry did have his mother's eyes._

"_Mrs Potter?" Hermione asked. Lily smiled._

"_Please dear call me Lily. Sit down" She said gesturing to the seat opposite her._

"_Am I dead?" Hermione asked. This caused lily to laugh._

"_No dear you're not dead. You can thank my son for that. He poured his entire magical core into your body to heal your injuries" Hermione was suddenly worried._

"_Oh my god, Harry is he ok?" She asked scared with worried. Lily held her hand up._

"_He is fine my dear. My son is a survivor his body allowed enough of his magic to keep him alive" She said. Hermione became instantly calmer._

"_So hang on if I'm not dead then what is this?" She asked looking around clearly confused._

"_This? This is like an intermission. Like when you go to a show and they take a break so you can refresh and other things" Lily explained._

"_Forgive me for asking this but if that is the case why am I here speaking to you?" Hermione asked._

"_Because my dear I wanted to be here so I could thank you. Thank you for showing my son that no matter what horrors he has had to face. Whatever trials he endured in the end he always had something worth fighting for." Lily said taking Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled._

"_He did that for me as well, I always believed I would end up alone. He showed me that I don't have to live my life as a bookworm. I can have a life with someone to share it with." She said with tears in her eyes._

"_I said the same thing about James" Lily smiled. _

"_Not that I'm not enjoying speaking to you Lily but how do I leave this place?" She asked. Lily chuckled._

"_You are in a train station aren't you? Board a train" Lily replied cryptically._

"_Where will it take me?" She asked. Lily smiled._

"_On" With that she stood up and pulled Hermione into a hug._

"_Tell my son that I love him and that we are always watching over him. There will be sad days ahead at Hogwarts but remember don't pity the dead. Pity the living and most of all pity those who live without love" Lily said whilst hugging Hermione. Who could only smile._

_With that Lily walked Hermione out of the train station there was one last question that had to be asked._

"_Is this all real? Or is it just happening inside my head?" She asked. Lily laughed._

"_Of course it's happening inside your head! But who says that it doesn't make it real?" Lily chuckled before disappearing a bright white light._

_Hermione looked around and thought of Harry. She heard a train approach and knew that it would truly take her on. On to the next chapter of her life._

Madame Pomphrey was in her office when she heard a stirring she could only assume that Harry had once again woken. When she left her office she was overjoyed to see that it was Hermione. She went to her bedside.

"Miss Granger you are in the hospital wing, you were gravely injured but Mr. Potter saved you. He is beside you before you ask. I must ask however that you go back to sleep. Your body is still in a state of shock and you need to let it adjust" She said whilst performing diagnostic spells. Hermione only nodded before whispering.

"Harry"

Madame Pomphrey smiled and administered a potion to send her to sleep.

Meanwhile Neville was walking out along by the edge of the forest the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. Turns out Hermione was right when help is asked for of Hogwarts help will be given. He managed to complete his side mission. He had killed the snake, just like Hermione had asked. Granted it was only a long shot that the swords would even present it to him as Neville truly believed he was a worthy Gryffindor. But now at least he knew the truth. Voldemort was dead and all of his anchors as Hermione called them are gone. Still it was not without loss. A loss which would shake Hogwarts to its core.

Luna found Neville wondering. Neville saw her approach and smiled.

"There you are Neville I was starting to worry" She said as she took Neville's hand.

"I know I should have said where I was I just wanted some time to think about things." Neville replied solemnly.

"Hogwarts is still here because of you Neville. You acted valiantly and I'm sure that Harry and Hermione will think the same when they wake." She replied. No matter how weird Luna was she had a knack for saying the right thing at the right time.

"Did you hear from Remus?" Neville asked.

"Yes Tonks was fine after the curse was lifted. Director Bones has enacted the emergency powers and threw Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy through the veil of death. There's a dramatic irony behind that I'm sure" She said dreamily. Neville only smiled.

"I'm glad that my parents and Sirius can finally have peace knowing that the monster which caused their torment and deaths is no longer of this earth" He said looking back at Hogwarts castle.

"The castle really is beautiful isn't it" He thought aloud. Luna looked up at the castle.

"Indeed, a truly magnificent sight" She replied.

Neville couldn't help but notice that there was one part of the Hogwarts ground which no longer remained. Luna noticed this.

"He died protecting his home Neville that is a noble a cause as what anyone can ask. He cared more about this school and its students more than anyone who I have ever had the pleasure of knowing" Luna said solemnly. Neville sighed.

"True he was a hero to the very end. Still no matter how beautiful this castle may be I can't help but think that Hogwarts will be a little less like home knowing that Hagrid is no longer here with us"

AN: This was the hardest decision I ever made! I love Hagrid almost as much as Harry and Hermione but trust me his death won't be forgotten.

Next chapter. Harry and Hermione find out and the funeral of Hagrid is held.


	31. The Fall of a Hero

Chapter 31

Hermione awoke from her sleep to find that she was being watched. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised that it was Harry watching her from his own bed.

"Hey stranger" She whispered.

"Hey yourself" He smiled.

"Harry... thank you for saving my life" She whispered.

"It was without a doubt my absolute pleasure. I thought for a second that I was going to lose you" He admitted. Hermione reached out for his hand which he gladly gave.

"You're never going to lose me. Your own mum wants us together" She smiled as Harry looked on confused.

"My mum?" He asked.

"I had sort of an out of body experience your mum was there, she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and is so proud of you." She said. She couldn't help but notice that Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Voldemort is dead" Harry said with a wide smile.

"What happened here?" She asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I asked Madame Pomphrey but she wouldn't tell me anything" Harry replied.

"That could because I asked her to let me be the ones to tell you" Neville said as he walked into the infirmary.

"What happened Neville?" Hermione asked. Harry had seen that look on Neville's face before. He had worn that look before. Neville took a deep breath.

"It all started..."

_Flashback_

_Neville watched as Harry and Hermione left through the floo network. When they disappeared Neville turned to face professor McGonagall._

"_Professor I need you to fully activate the castles defence wards. Harry thinks Voldemort is going to send his army here whilst he deals with Harry. We need to put the school into lockdown as quickly as possible" Neville replied taking a military frame of mind. Professor McGonagall was shocked at Neville's leadership but she complied. She picked up her wand and cast the sonorous charm._

"_Attention all Students. Hogwarts is going into lockdown. All prefects and the head boy and head girl escort all students back to their common rooms. All common rooms will be sealed and inaccessible until further notice. All seventh year students are to convey in the great hall immediately. Additionally all existing members of the group DA to convene as well" She said confidently. The 3 of them made their way down to the great hall._

"_Dobby can you hear me?" Neville called out. Dobby appeared within a second._

"_What can Dobby be doing for you master Neville?" He asked._

"_Dobby Harry and Hermione have gone to face Voldemort I need you to work with me here to help protect the students who are currently being put into lockdown. Could you contact the rest of the elves and ask them to provide each common room with enough food and drinks to last a few hours please. After that I need you to come and find me again" He asked the little elf._

"_Dobby shall do as you ask" With that Dobby vanished. Neville, Luna and Professor McGonagall entered the great hall to find the seventh years the DA and a selection of the teaching staff. Neville stepped forward._

"_Ok here's what you need to know. Harry and Hermione have gone to finish Voldemort once and for all. We believe that Voldemort is going to send his forces here to try and overthrow the school. We need to put every manner of defence possible into play and make sure above all else that the death eaters do not make it onto the school grounds" Neville said. A cocky Ravenclaw stepped forward._

"_Who put you in charge Longbottom?" He sneered. Neville groaned._

"_Really! You want to do this now? The whole school is in danger and you want to try and start insulting leadership now? Get some perspective for Merlin's sake!" He yelled at the student._

"_Well said Neville" Hagrid said aloud. Neville smiled._

"_Thanks Hagrid. Okay here's what were going to do. Teachers I need your first priority to be to the students Professor McGonagall has put them into lockdown and I have Dobby making sure that they have enough food and drinks. However on the off chance that they do breach the school we need to make sure that the students are protected. DA members, you can only assume that the Dementors will be coming so we need to remember all of our previous training with Harry and make sure that are patronus charms are as strong as ever. Seventh years. Take defensive positions around the school and send sparks as soon as you see them coming. Hagrid I need you to come with me and Professor McGonagall. We're going to the forbidden forest" Neville said as he divided the people up into groups. He then turned to Luna._

"_Luna I'm not going to ask you to stay here because I know you won't I need you with the DA make sure that they are thinking of the happiest memories possible. We're going to have our hands full"_

_Luna nodded and as Neville turned to leave she pulled him back and gave him the most passionate kiss of his life. When she pulled back Neville was blushing furiously._

"_I needed an extra happy memory" She said as she smiled and skipped off with the rest of the DA. Neville stood there for a minute before shaking his head and turning to the others._

"_Right. Eh this way then" He said as he regained the ability to walk again._

_As they approached the forest Hagrid went into his hut and brought out his crossbow. He may have his wand back but you can't teach half giant new tricks. As they reached the forest they saw and heard nothing. Dead silence._

"_Is it just me or is it too quiet in here?" Professor McGonagall asked. _

_Hagrid knew his way around best so he was leading the group. When they got to a specific part Hagrid called out._

"_Grawpy!" He yelled. Neville and Professor McGonagall stood in awe as Hagrid's brother turned up through the trees._

"_Grawpy have you seen any bad people in the fores'?" He asked his half brother. Grawp nodded._

"_Big snake too" He grumbled and pointed them in the direction they were coming._

"_Snake, oh crap Hermione was right Nagini is here" He whispered to himself. It was then that an old sorting hat appeared in Neville's hand. _

"_What then?" He said but he didn't have time to react as they heard the death eaters trying to break through the defence wards. Sure enough a few hundred metres ahead were a large group of death eaters firing spells at the wards trying to create some kind of crack._

"_It won't work the wards were specifically designed to absorb the magic of potential intruders. There curses are only feeding the wards power" McGonagall whispered. _

_It was then that Hagrid shouted out in pain they turned to see him battling to get a large snake off his back. Its fangs currently embedded it Hagrid's shoulder. Neville tired to fire a curse at the beast but they were deflected off the snake. It wasn't even stunned. In a blind panic Neville picked up the sorting hat again and stuck his hand in not knowing what he was doing? But to his own surprise the sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand. Pulling the sword out he swung for the beast. Knocking it off Hagrid and watch it slither around its new target. Neville. He kept a close eye on the snake and when it made its move Neville was quicker. With a swift motion Neville decapitated the snake. Once he was certain it was dead he ran to Hagrid who was on the floor._

"_Hagrid hold on we'll get you help" He said holding his hand over Hagrid's wound trying to stop the bleeding._

"_Too late now, ruddy snake poisoned me. Gone too far now. I know enuf bout animals to kno that I'm gonna die." Hagrid said weakly. Neville had tears in his eyes._

"_No your gonna be ok we'll get you help and your gonna be fine" Neville said as his voice cracked._

"_Don't you worry bout it Neville I'm at peace. I saw Harry grow into the man I knew he'd be and I watched him have the happiness he deserves. Defend the castle Neville. That is your destiny. To be Harry's right hand man. Defend it." With that Hagrid's had dropped and his breathing ceased. Hogwarts beloved game keeper was dead. Neville wiped his eyes and stood up._

"_Rebeus Hagrid did not die for nothing because now this ends." He said with a renewed sense of purpose. Neville turned to see what the death eaters were doing and was surprised to see that they were in battle with a large group of auror guards. One of them shouted out._

"_Madame Bones sent us whilst Mr Potter deals with you know who!" _

_Neville turned on his heel and ran back to where the DA were positioned. Hagrid was right his destiny was to protect others as Harry's right hand._

_End Flashback._

Hermione had moved onto Harry's bed both of whom were crying heavily for the loss of their friend.

"He died protecting the school" Neville said tears flowing down his cheeks as well Hermione motioned for Neville to come over so that she and Harry could both hug him.

After a while when they couldn't force more tears out of their eyes Neville stood again.

"His funeral is being held the day after tomorrow. Professor McGonagall is leading the procession but she asked if either of you two wanted to speak" He said drying his eyes.

"We both will" They said at the same time.

AN: Poor Hagrid! As I said before this decision was really difficult for me to make. It was a decision of Hagrid, Professor McGonagall or Luna. I went for Hagrid because Hagrid represents everything that was good about the magical community and with his death they can bring his values into the community to make it a better place. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR KILLING HIM!

Review!


	32. Funerals and Memories

Chapter 32

The next few days saw a giant shadow fall over Hogwarts. The death of Hagrid caused everyone to mope around. Even those who didn't think that highly of Hagrid were affected by his death.

On the day of his funeral everyone had gathered in the great hall. Even to Harry and Hermione's dismay. The entire Weasley clan. Three of those people were shooting death glares at Harry and Hermione's presence. Professor McGonagall suggested that Harry and Hermione first make their speeches. Harry moved to the podium first. Everyone fell silent and took their seats.

"We live in a world today where people believe that they must accord to some kind of status. A world where people believe that they must live by a certain set of rules. Hagrid took that invisible rule book and through it throw the window. Hagrid believed that everyone in life was equal whether it was a witch or wizard. Hell even giant spiders couldn't deter his beliefs" There was some light laughter. Harry took a breath and carried on.

"Hagrid had a sense of compassion that could never been broken. He was accused of something he never did and was forced to live the majority of his life with a shadow over his past. But he never let this stop him. He carried on and persevered. He believed that life was a gift and he believed in living it to its fullest no matter whether it was rain snow or shine. Hagrid was the one who introduced me into this magical community and he was the one who helped become the wizard he believed I could be. I will never forget Hagrid and I hope that none of you do either. For now I would like to welcome Miss Hermione Granger onto the podium that has also some words she would like to share." There was some light applause as Harry stepped down and Hermione stood up to the stage.

"There were so many time when I saw Hagrid as family. He was there for us when we needed him and he always was willing to talk to us and spend time with us if we needed him. I'll never forget the first time I was comforted by him. He told me to ignore all the comments that anyone would make to try and belittle me. From that day forward I did. I shall continue to do so not just for my benefit but for the honour of Hagrid's memory. It's like what Harry said. Hagrid's only great love with the exception of Hogwarts students was his love of exotic animals. Dragons, Hippogriffs or even Acromantula. Hagrid loved them all. To Hagrid every living creature was equal and that we should all be treated the same. I pledge to do so Hagrid's honour here today." Hermione stepped down from the platform and sat back down next to Harry.

The funeral carried on for another hour and when it came to the cremation of Hagrid all the teaching staff of Hogwarts took on this task each firing an 'incendio' to the fallen hero.

When the funeral had ended. Professor McGonagall approached Harry and Hermione.

"I know this is not the time for this but I must ask the two of you to be in my office at 6pm sharp tonight" She said sadly before walking off. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but notice the smirks of Ron, Ginny and Molly.

Harry and Hermione headed back to their own little common room and sat down on the settee.

"3 guess what Professor McGonagall wants to see us about" Harry said as they both watched the fires.

"I know. How disrespectful to try and play the rights of revenge during a funeral. You cannot reach any lower than that" Hermione replied exasperated.

The two of them remained hugging and eventually fell asleep. Hermione had the same dream of her running through the forbidden forest again. Did this mean she was approaching the time where she could transform?

The two of them were woken by Dobby at 5pm so that they could have the opportunity to get some dinner before going to see the headmistress.

One heart meal later Harry and Hermione entered Professor McGonagall's office hand in hand. Sure enough the unmistakeable red heads that were Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley were sat in the office.

"Ah Mr Potter, Miss Granger thank you for coming. I have asked you here because Mrs Weasley has insisted on an investigation being carried out for your assault on Mr Weasley a few weeks earlier" Professor McGonagall said bitterly. Harry smirked.

"Of course Professor, if it would be more helpful I would gladly offer you the memory of the incident so that you can view what happened then make your judgements?" Harry offered in his best voice.

"Yes Mr. Potter that would be most helpful." The headmistress replied. Harry extracted the memory and placed it into the pensive. Professor McGonagall adapted the runes so that memory would play above almost like A TV.

_Flashback_

_"You think I wouldn't figure out what you had done?" He shouted as he noticed Harry and Hermione walk in._

_"Well yes we knew you would get it eventually but honestly you took a lot longer than what we had originally thought" Harry commented before helping Hermione to sit down_

_"Oh shut up Potter because I've got you worked out don't think I can't see what you're doing" He replied snidely_

_Harry stifled a laugh "I doubt you can even begin to comprehend what I'm doing Ron but go on ahead tell me what am I doing?"_

_"You think you're so special and famous always getting what you want but your life is cursed Potter, you can't keep your own family alive so you try to steal other people's family, and I would__ recognise__ Fred and George's work anywhere. Don't think I don't know what you're doing Potter your entire family is dead and so you're trying to steal other peoples"_

_Everyone that was in the common room was stunned into silence Hermione was about ready to kill Ron. How dare he bring__ Harry's__ parents into this! Neville was ready to kill as well and Luna had a look of pure death on her face. Harry was stunned into silence. After a few seconds he took his wand out of his pocket and placed it on Hermione's lap after that he saw red._

_Harry rugby tackled Ron's giant form to the ground and began to punch his face constantly each punch causing a grunt from Ron blood began spilling out of Ron's face but he didn't stop Harry wasn't going to stop. Hermione was shouting_

_"Harry stop!" She tried but he wasn't listening_

_"Neville Stop him!" She pleaded. Neville threw himself at Harry trying to pull Harry away from Ron Harry was running on adrenaline and didn't respond it was only when Seamus and Dean also helped Neville that they were able to pull Harry off a now unconscious Ron. It was at this point that Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin entered the common room that they saw the commotion. Harry didn't want to stay so grabbing his wand he ran out of the common room he stormed out of the castle and onto the school grounds_

_End Flashback_

Once the memory had ended Professor McGonagall looked about ready to kill Ron. Still she had to maintain some level of decorum. No one said what level however.

"Mr. Weasley never in my many years of teaching have I ever heard of such harsh words to come out of another student's mouth. I might have expected this from a Slytherin but from one of my own cubs? Disgusting behaviour indeed!"

Molly seemed to have ignored the entire memory. "What punishment will Mr. Potter and Miss Granger receive?" She asked.

"Why should Hermione be punished when she clearly was not a part of this?" Harry had to ask.

"Because she clearly is the one who is influencing your decisions. One can only imagine what kind of compulsions she has you under." Molly explained. After this Hermione saw red.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME ABOUT COMPULSIONS? YOU were the ones who gave us LOVE POTIONS. YOU were the ones who tried manipulating us into your puppets. DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND ACCUSE ME OF COMPULSIONS MOLLY WEASLEY!" She screamed. Professor McGonagall and Harry were both taken back by Hermione's outburst. Ginny stood up.

"Don't speak to my mother that way!" She tried to grab her wand but Professor McGonagall disarmed her before she had the chance.

"ENOUGH! Molly you claim has been denied Mr Potter was indeed provoked into attacking your son but your son was the one who provoked him. As per Mr. Weasley although he has already been suspended for such actions. He shall be forced to retake admittance exams to see if he can pass the syllabus. Miss Weasley shall face 3 weeks detention with Mr. Filch for attempting to attack a student in my office. Mr Potter and Miss Granger you both may leave and thank you for your time" The headmistress ended the chaos swiftly.

Harry and Hermione made their exits not bothering to look at the stunned expressions on the 3 red heads face.

AN: Only a few chapters left guys! :'(

Review!


	33. Face The Future

Chapter 33

18 Months Later

Harry sat in the head boy common room thinking the same thing that he had been thinking for the last 18 months. _How did I manage to get myself here?_

In the last 18 months that had followed since Hagrid's funeral many things took place.

Harry and Hermione were made head boy and head girl. No one was surprised at this except Harry and Hermione of course. The ministry of magic tried to award Harry an order of Merlin but Harry turned it down his reply was truly honourable.

"If you wish to award the fact that Voldemort is dead then honour the man who gave his life protecting Hogwarts. Honour Rubeus Hagrid."

Neville and Luna were still going strong, Luna was able to bring out a new found sense of purpose in Neville and together they were achieving new found designs in Herbology and even found an alternate cure for petrifaction.

Ginny had been able to pass her admittance exams. She dared not try and get Harry from Hermione again; she had managed to turn the majority of the school against her. So she spent the majority of the last 18 months focusing on nothing more than her school work. Luna still spoke to her however. Turns out Luna believed in second chances. Though Harry and Hermione couldn't get past this they still admired Luna for it.

Ron to no one's surprise failed the admittance exam. The last they heard he was being home schooled by Molly and from what the Gryffindor's had heard, that wasn't going to well either. Ron had tried on several occasions to send howlers to Harry and Hermione but thanks to a new spell Hermione learnt they were quickly returned to sender.

Remus and Tonks had married in the last 18 months. Harry was Remus' best man whilst Tonks asked Hermione to be her matron of honour. The service was held in the Hogwarts grounds. Simple but elegant never the less.

The ministry under the new leadership of Madame Bones finally got their act together and began implementing new laws that would mean anyone found with the dark mark would be questioned under a new strengthened truth potion and if they were found to have taken the mark willingly it was straight to Azkaban. Now under the watch of Goblins.

Hermione had received her own share of shocks as well. Because of her performance in disproving Dumbledore during his trial Madame Bones had offered Hermione a job straight away working within the ministry as part of a the investigation team working directly under the minister of magic. Harry had congratulated her but Hermione although honoured turn down the position. She explained to Harry.

"Don't get me wrong it's a fantastic opportunity but my ambition has always been to teach and by the heavens I'm going to follow that ambition to my grave" Harry understood where she was coming from after all she had been teaching Harry for the last 6 years. Her biggest triumph was that she managed to achieve her Animagus transformation. She had accidently walked into an unknown acromantula nest and as she ran her mind allowed her to transform. She carried on running around for hours before turning back and going to find Harry to show him what she had done.

Perhaps the biggest shock of all came from Draco. After they had been given protection Harry stood by his word. Draco and Narcissa received the entire Malfoy estate and Draco during his seventh year started foundation to help muggle born become accustomed to the wizarding world. Whilst at the same time helping purebloods learn the ways of muggle society.

As for Harry. During those 18 months he spent as much of his time with Hermione as possible. After being begged by most of Gryffindor and Professor McGonagall he agreed to start playing Quidditch again and helped lead Gryffindor to straight victories throughout both years. He also with Hermione managed to create a new rune security system for houses. Putting spell wards into things of the past. The runes themselves were quite ingenious at the touch of the owner the house itself would become completely un-plot table. They also provided moderate shielding against charms and nature.

Harry was shook from his daydreams of the past by Hermione.

"Ready?" She asked as she stood in her full Hogwarts robes.

"As ready as I'll ever be" He replied. They walked hand in hand down to the great hall which had been transformed for the events of today. Professor McGonagall approached the stage.

"It is always a sad occasion when we reach the end of a school year. It is even sadder when we must say goodbye to an entire year of students. Every one of you sitting before me has proven that you have what it takes to be worthy to use magic. Through a variety of skill and knowledge. I know that the last 7 years have been difficult and we have faced many unprecedented dangers. Yet you all got through it. You have all proved that when times become tough you are all capable of pulling together and achieving feats of incredible passion. I am extremely proud of each and every one of you. And now to start the graduation we shall now commence with the each professor awarding one pupil who they believed has progressed the most."

"Arithmacy, the award is presented to Daphne Greengrass"

"Charms, the award is presented to Hermione Granger"

"Care of Magical Creature, the award is presented to Seamus Finnigan"

"Defence against the Dark Arts, the award is presented to Harry Potter"

"Divination, the award is presented to Hannah Abbott"

"Herbology, the award is presented to Neville Longbottom"

"History of Magic, the award is presented to Hermione Granger"

"Potions, the award is presented to Draco Black"

"Runes, the award is presented to both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger"

"Transfiguration, the award is presented to Harry Potter"

After each awards the students who won was to stand and make a bow or curtsey to the noted professor. The professor in turn would return the gesture before both taking their seats again. The awards would be given with their diplomas of success. Professor McGonagall then stood again.

"Now we would like to present a new award. This award is called the Rebeus Hagrid courage award and is awarded to 5 students each year who have shown a sense of determination and courage to others regardless of what the consequences of their own safety. For these reasons and so many more this shall become a tradition at Hogwarts and we hope that we can keep the honour of the fallen hero alive and make students believe that there is always something worth fighting for." With a flick of her wand the 5 award appeared on a table. Everyone could see that they were gold medals that Hagrid's house with Hagrid stood outside stamped onto them.

"If your name is called please come up onto the stage to collect your award. The first award is awarded to Harry James Potter." Everyone expected this and with a push from Hermione he stood up and walked onto the stage. Harry could see that the entire school was cheering with the exceptions of one or two Slytherin students. He received the award and then returned to his seat.

"The second award is awarded to Miss Hermione Jean Granger" Hermione never expected that. She stood and graciously walked to the stage. Again everyone minus a few students were cheering Harry was easily cheering the loudest. Hermione blushed and returned to her chair.

"The third award is awarded to a student who has done more this last year to help end the segregation of students than anyone I know. Ladies and Gentlemen the third award is awarded to Draco Scorpius Black.

Draco was in shock. He never believed he would ever win something like this. He walked onto the stage and received his award. He turned and gave a slight nod to Harry and Hermione. They both nodded back and he returned to his seat.

"The fourth award is awarded to a student who showed that courage exists within us all and it can be called upon whenever required. The fourth award is awarded to Neville Longbottom" Neville looked more shocked than what he did during the end of the first year when the points he was awarded helped Gryffindor win the House cup. He had to be nudged to remind him to get up and walk onto the stage to receive his award. When he returned to his seat Professor McGonagall waited for silence from the cheering.

"Our fifth and Final award is to be presented by Mr. Potter, he was the one who came to me with the idea of this type of award and so ladies and gentlemen, Mr Harry Potter" She said as she gestured for Harry to come onto the stage. There was some light applause. Harry looked out to the audience and then began.

"When I first thought of this idea I thought that it should be something that Hagrid would believe in. Something he would want to present. That is why I am presenting this final award. I'm doing so in memory of Hagrid. You see I know exactly who Hagrid would pick to receive this last award. It goes to someone who has been there for all of us and yet never asks for any kind of recognition. She believed that every student should have the right to be educated and she believed that every student was equal. Well now it is time for her to be recognised for her contribution to this school. Ladies and Gentlemen the fifth and final award of this category goes to none other than our very own Professor McGonagall."

As Harry finished the entire hall erupted into cheers. Professor McGonagall looked shocked. Possibly more so than what Neville did. Harry looked around to see that all the students and professors were cheering. After a gentle push by Madame Pomphrey she walked forward and Harry placed the award round her neck. He then took a step back and carried on applauding. Never in Professor McGonagall's time had she felt more appreciated than what she did at this very moment. A few minutes later and the cheering died down. Harry had returned to his seat and Professor McGonagall closed the ceremony.

"All that is left to say now is congratulations on the work that you have all completed and good luck in your future endeavours I am confident that each and every one of you will go on to do amazing things."

One everyone received their diploma's everyone held up their wands, with a quick charms fireworks erupted out of them and illuminated the ceiling as the cheers started again.

A few hours later the students were all packing to go home for the summer. Harry found Hermione sitting on her bed.

"Knut for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Just thinking about the future" She replied. Harry smiled and sat down next to her.

"Oh yeah anything interesting happening?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh I should hope so Mr. Potter" She replied before kissing him on the nose.

"Least we know one thing though Mione" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's that then?" She asked.

"We can face the future together" He said kissing her cheek.

"I like the sound of that. Together" She smiled.

**AN: Before you panic this isn't the end of the story, I'm just through with Hogwarts... for the time being anyway. Harry and Hermione may see themselves returning in their future. But doesn't worry I decided to instead of post a sequel just carry on with the story and make it one massive story. This is a mile stone for me this chapter. This chapter puts my total word count on fan fiction at over 100,000 words! High fives all round!**

**Review please guys!**


	34. G Force

Chapter 34

After arriving back in Kings Cross Station Harry and Hermione were greeted by Remus, Tonks and Dan and Emma. Hugs were shared and laughs were had. Since there were too many to apparated back (legally) Dan and Emma offered to pay for a taxi back to the house. Harry tried to offer to help to pay but Dan and Emma were having none of it.

"Harry after everything you have done for Hermione and us the least we can do is pay for a taxi back to your home." Emma said with a smile.

After they arrived back at the house Dan and Emma dropped their surprise on Harry and Hermione.

"So you two didn't have any plans this summer did you?" Emma asked casually.

Hermione went to say studying but then she realised her parents were up to something. Harry not knowing Hermione's parents that well remained blissfully blind to the situation.

Both shook their heads signally that they haven't.

"Well Emma and I were talking to Remus and Tonks and they might have let it slip that you Harry have never been on holiday before so we were thinking to give you all a well deserved break we take a nice vacation together all 6 of us." Dan explained. Harry went from a 16 year old mature young wizard to a hyper excited 5 year old on the inside. A holiday! How fantastic would that be!

"Anywhere in particular?" Hermione asked sensing Harry's inability to speak due to growing excitement.

"Orlando, Florida we'll travel by plane their and back and have a nice family holiday." Emma said. This caused Harry to smile brightly but then a storm cloud brewed. Harry may not have ever been out of the country but he knew that you needed a passport to leave the country. Something which he did not have. Remus saw Harry's worry.

"Harry I had Dobby go to Gringotts and have them make you a passport using the drop of blood you provided for your accounts. It's government official and 100% legitimate" Remus said handing Harry the passport. He looked inside and saw all of his details. He laughed when he read that he lived in Grimmauld Place. No doubt a perception charm would have been placed on the passport protecting the secret of the house's location. Hermione gripped Harry in a hug that now got to act like a normal child. A child who was going on their first ever holiday. If this is what he fighting for then it was well worth the effort.

"When do we leave?" Hermione asked.

"Week tomorrow. We Virgin Atlantic and they have managed to get us onto a flight leaving Gatwick next week. VSO27." Dan said handing the piece of paper to Hermione. Harry faced Dan and Emma.

"Thank you... for giving me a chance to have a childhood" He said before he did something that Harry 6 years ago would never have done. He hugged Emma. Harry initiated a hug with someone that wasn't Hermione or Remus!

The next few days were spent buying new clothes for the holiday and making sure that everyone had spending money sorted. Harry insisted on having Hermione use his money. His excuse; "I'm not likely to spend all the money so I may as well put it to good use!" He joked. Hermione tried to argue but she knew it was pointless.

They day before the flight and Harry was excited. His suitcase was packed Dobby had been kind enough to go to Gringotts and get $5000 changed up. He had offered Dobby a chance to come but Dobby declined. Harry gave him strict instructions to relax whilst they were gone. Dobby only nodded.

The following morning Harry was being nudged by Hermione.

"Harry come on its time to get up" She whispered kissing his cheek.

"Time...is it" He managed to stumble into a sentence.

"Half past 4 in the morning. Come on we have to check in at least 3 hours prior to the flight leaving" Harry grumbled at the ungodly hour but pulled himself out of bed never the less. He showered and put on his new pair of jeans and t-shirt followed after by his new leather jacket.

It was quite a surprise to see Remus and Tonks in muggle clothing but yet somehow it suited them. Remus had new jeans a shirt and a beige blazer whilst Tonks was wearing jeans with a red blouse. Hermione had opted for the same outfit as Harry with the exception that she wore a blouse instead of a t-shirt.

After bundling the 3 suitcases in the car (each with undetectable expansion charms fitted) they arrived at Gatwick at 6 am. They went to a cafe to have some breakfast and then when the check in desk opened they were first in line. The steward was very polite and handed them there tickets.

"OK so that's you sorted. Your tickets were upgraded to first class 3 days ago and you are all set. Have a pleasant flight!" He said as 5 of them all turned and looked at Harry who only shrugged.

"What? I said I may as well use the money for a good cause." As if it was the simplest thing in the world. Harry got his hair ruffled by Remus and Dan whilst Emma and Tonks hugged him with their thanks. Hermione gave him her own thank you when her parents weren't looking. Harry realised something that day. Making out with your girlfriend is guaranteed to wake you up in the morning.

When they made it through to departures Harry went to the nearest window and stared on in awe as he watched the planes all take off. Everyone thought it was cute. Hermione sat down and read a book whilst Remus and Tonks went to have a look around the shops. Dan and Emma went to get coffee for everyone.

"Hey Hermione how fast does the planes go?" Harry asked as he watched them take off.

"Depends on what type of jet it is but the one were going on today, I'd say its top speed was around 700mph" With that Harry's face dropped. He had never dreamed of going that fast. Hell he thought his firebolt was fast. This was a whole new level of speed.

A few hours later a Harry found himself sitting on a plane. He and Hermione were in the front seats followed by Dan and Emma with Remus and Tonks sitting at the back. Hermione let Harry have the window seat but insisted on being allowed to sprawl over his lap whenever she wanted to look out the window.

"Hang on I thought you were afraid of flying?" He asked jokingly. Hermione gave a smirk.

"I don't like flying on brooms. Planes are a completely different experience. Planes, I enjoy." She replied simply.

45 minutes later and they found themselves taxing out onto the run way. Harry was beyond excitement. Hermione held out a sweet for him.

"If you suck on the sweet it will help stop your ears from popping as we take off" Hermione explained. Harry shrugged but took the sweet never the less. A loud roar of the engines signalled take off. Harry felt the plane gathering more and more speed then he felt the g force plough down. They had lifted off (so to speak).

Harry was officially on his first ever holiday.

AN: Ok guys just a short chapter to bring it all in. Quick warnings my updates are going to be slowing down. I'll still try to update as and when I can but I have a lot going on at the moment and so I can't devote as much attention to this as what I normally would. Keep the reviews coming!


	35. Epilogue

**AN: okay guys I've changed my mind I'm going to finish this story here so I can concentrate on my new story Embrace the Darkness... check it out I think you'll like it. Thank you for all your support throughout this story and I hope you enjoy the ending.**

Epilogue

That holiday turned out to be the best three weeks of Harry's life, he was able to experience the childhood he never had and more importantly he was able to share it with the people that mattered most to him, Tonks and Remus also found out some incredible news as well, Tonks had fallen pregnant Remus had asked Harry to be the god father and he was all too willing to oblige.

Dan and Emma were also blessed by a miracle Emma had been feeling ill so Harry suggested that they cast a sickness detection spell, Hermione cast it but couldn't find anything wrong with her mum, she wasn't sick. It was the following day that Emma realised something, she was two weeks late for her period, screaming for Hermione and Dan she asked Hermione to cast a pregnancy charm, Hermione cast the charm and her stomach glowed blue. Even though they had been told that it was impossible for them to have more children fate intervened and blessed them with a new edition to their family.

Harry and Hermione were offered jobs at Hogwarts Harry teaching Defence against the Dark Arts whilst Hermione was taking over from Professor McGonagall as the Transfiguratio teacher, Neville of course was offered the Herbology position when Professor Sprout decided to step down, what surprised every was Draco, not only had he turned his life around but he was now teaching Potions and he was doing a damn fine job of it. When the four of them asked why they were being offered such jobs with no work experiece Professor McGonagall's reply was simple.

"I think you have more than enough experience considering the mammoth tasks that you have taken on during your time at Hogwarts"

It was a winters day when Harry decided to put his plan into motion. He sent a message with Dobby to ask Hermione to meet him down by the lake where they spent many of their days both as students and as teachers. When Hermione made her way down there she found Harry in his Animagus form and also a broom stick, luckily she wasn't as pessimistic about flying as she used to be, mounting the broom stick she flew up with Harry who with the help of Professor McGonagall was able to transform back into his human form whilst in mid air and then jump onto the broom which Hermione was currently flying after a well deserved telling off by Hermione Harry took control of the broom and flew them back down to the ground, he sat Hermione down on a rock and knelt before her.

"Hermione I was never any good at words, I always found a way to avoid speaking about what really mattered to me, that was until you called me on it, you told me many years ago that you would always be there for me and now I want to be able to give you the same promise, if you let me I will spend the rest of my life making you as happy as what you make me every single second I'm with you, so with that in mind will you Hermione Granger do me the supreme and utter most honour of becoming my wife?" Harry got his answered in the form of a high pitch squeal and a very intense make out session.

**15 Years Later**

Harry walked through the corridors of Hogwarts with the same sense of pride that he had felt for many years, this castle was the first place that felt like home to him and he still retained that notion to this very day.

"Hello husband" Hermione said sneaking up on him, she still looked as beautiful as she did the day he married her.

"Hello wife" He replied wrapping his arms around her, they held each other for a few minutes before Hermione told him what she came to tell him

"The students have arrived Harry we should make our way down to the great hall" She smiled, Harry nodded and took his wife's hand.

"Nervous?" He asked Hermione half smiled.

"What was your first clue?" She asked sarcastically Harry simply smiled.

The two of them entered the hall and Hermione went out to greet the students she still used the same speech she had heard the first time she walked through the doors, 'your house is your family' that speech she felt helped turn her into the woman she was today. As the new first years walked in Harry's eyes fell onto two people, Lily and James, Harry and Hermione's son and daughter the two were twins and were starting their first year together. As they approached the sorting hat Hermione rolled down the scroll.

"_Lucy Abbot" _Hufflepuff

"_Ben Bates" _Ravenclaw

"_Carrie-Anne Finigan" _Gryffindor

"_Scorpius Black" _Hufflepuff

"_Lily Emma Potter" _Gryffindor

"_James Sirius Potter" _Gryffindor

After the sorting Hermione sat back down and Harry stood and approached the podium.

"To those of you who have just been sorted I and the rest of the staff welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I am Professor Potter, headmaster, to those who are returning to us I bid you a welcome return, now let us tuck in to the feast" Harry clapped his hands and the food appeared, Harry was certain he heard a young girl proclaim;

"_It's magical"_

And it really was.

**FIN**

**Thank you for everyone who reviews or subscribed to this story you are all legendary people, if you want to carry on reading my HHR fanfiction please check out my new story**

**Embrace the Darkness on my profile**


End file.
